Ultraviolence
by LuciDelirium
Summary: The thoughts told me to be here. The thoughts that are buried deep inside my heart and in my dreams. They tell me to do the craziest of stuff, yet it always leads to the most amusing adventures. "He's my happily ever after!" Agatha cried, bursting into tears. Sophie chuckled, wiping away her tears. "Oh, Agatha? When will you learn that happily ever afters just aren't real?"
1. Ultraviolence Who said it was the end?

I painfully vacated through the abandoned part of the woods, filled with excitement. It's a mystery to me about what I'm actually doing here, but I'll find out sooner or later, I always do.

The thoughts told me to be here. The thoughts that are buried deep inside my heart, my mind and in my dreams. They tell me to do the craziest of stuff, yet it always leads to the most amusing adventures.

Amusing indeed. Maybe not for people like you though. My taste for fun is quite different to _human_ fun or how the thoughts like to say it: _typical social fun._

Seems dull? Well you're in for a treat.

I jerked my head to the tree which was stiff with fear. I swivelled, my black and red dress following me. Chuckling, I stroked the bark, lifting my head.

I had no clue what was going to be up here, but the thoughts did. They knew exactly what I was going to see. I continued searching through the tree, grinning as a foot came into view.

It soon disappeared. It climbed up the trees, rustling something. I smirked as a spear came into the scene.

 _Every time._ One voice said. _Don't they get the hint? You're unstoppable._ I really am. People may call it egotistical, but its true so why can't I embrace it?

I could just feel my thoughts raging. Fighting for a change in my appearance and in my thoughts. He thought it couldn't get any worse, until he saw this.

My green eyes faded and was exchanged with a pit coloured black. My hair flared in the wind as my nails grew longer.

I lunged for the foot, pulling it down, revealing a boy. He fell to the ground trembling with fear, my hand still holding onto his foot. I dug into his ankles with my nails.

He aimed his bow and arrow at me, ready to strike. "Let go of me or-or I'll kill you!" He threatened, ready to strike. I cackled, my dark eyes growing darker.

"You'll strike me? Oh, whatever shall I do?" The thoughts finally spoke up, my voice sounding like the demons they were.

He growled, his cheeks growing red. He shot an arrow from his bow, aiming for my eye. I opened my mouth, clasping it shut. He watched in awe as my teeth held it.

He stiffened, trying to run, but my hand was wrapped firmly around his leg. I snapped the bow in two, spitting the other half at him.

I let go of his leg and before he could run off I dug my heels into his pelvis. Kneeling down, getting to his level, I watched him try to struggle free.

I grinned, stroking his cheeks. "P-please don't kill me!" He begged, his voice cracking.

I laughed my menacing laugh, watching him cringe with fright. My demon like voice got louder, but stopped when I finally looked back at his face.

"Maybe I could strangle you." I suggested. "Or slit your throat..." I said again. I sighed, grinning at him. "Or, I could do this!"

I sunk my nails deep into his chest, reaching for his soul. I grabbed it, listening to him scream crazily. This only motivated me more as I watched my thoughts rip into his chest and eat him up.

I lifted my fingers, my hands squeaky clean. I heard him take his last breath as his spine cracked. I told you. Always amusing.

"When will you Evers and Nevers learn that you just can't kill me." I shook my head trying to get the thoughts back into where they are supposed to be.

My nails shrunk back and my eyes finally turned back into its beautiful green eyes.

I turned around, leaving the dead body lying down on the ground.

Was the school in battle? No. This is because the boy saved his true love from going back to her hometown, but they didn't kiss. No they didn't because I stopped them. I imprisoned them in two different cells along with many others.

This is why this place is mainly empty. All they want to do is kill me and my king. But the weird thing is, ever since I kissed the 'king' I have been resulted into having these demons.

They used to irritate me, but now I've just learnt to deal with it, for I still have my king.

I pushed the door open, smirking at the Evers and Nevers who were going crazy in their cells.

"Have you got my slippers yet?" Beatrix asked, fanning herself. I rolled my eyes, moving on. I passed hexing witches and princes ready to strike me with their swords.

But they weren't the people that I wanted to see. The person to be exact. I jerked my head to the left, looking at the boy who was scarred with marks and had blood stains underneath his lip.

His hands were tied back, restricting him from doing anything. He didn't look up, but pinned himself to the wall.

"You don't want to see me?" I smirked, my voice high and soft. I knelt down beside him and caressed his chin. He jerked it away, but I grabbed it back, pressing it deep into his jaw.

I heard him grunt. I shook my head, chuckling to myself. "Come on, my prince." I joked, stroking his hair with my other hand.

"I'm not your prince." He darted back, still not looking at me. I pouted, still shaking my head. Laughter shot out of my lungs and I couldn't stop. "Then who's are you?" I asked, gasping for air.

"Agatha's ?" I questioned. "Are you Agatha's prince? Why aren't you with her then?" It was now Tedros' turn to shake his head. "Because you took her away from me!"

"It's for the best Teddy." I joked. Tedros finally looked at me, blood still visable under his nose and mouth. "I would kill you if I could."

I felt the urge to rage at him, toss him around over and over again, but I stopped myself. One is enough for one day.

I closed my eyes, my breathing become heavy. He's seen me do it before, he's witnessed it, he was the victim. You didn't think he put all those marks on him by himself, did you?

I finally opened my eyes, looking at him once again. "Don't test your luck, Teddy." I threatened, my fingers trailing down to his throat.

Tedros sighed, stiffening. "You are so lucky I haven't killed you yet, really." I emphasized on the 'you' helping him realise that I was so close from ripping out his throat.

He relaxed, defenceless. "You can do whatever you want to me, really." He said, looking deep into my eyes. I felt no remorse, no nothing. All that was going in and out of my ears were the deafening sound of the thoughts clawing at my brain.

"But please," His breath smelt of blood. "Don't hurt her." I sighed. He is so predictable. I don't listen to him though, I would hurt her if I wanted too, but his love for her is so strong, I'm always halted when I try.

"You know, Teddy, that comes with a price." He stiffened once again, scratching his head. I don't know what that is, but he always does that. "I know." He nodded, putting his hand down.

"Teddy, you have to suck it up like a man though. I don't want any of that screaming that I got last time."

He nodded, trembling slightly. He then bulked his chest, his breath slowing down.

I grinned, my hair flaring. It was a pleasure really. I tried to stop myself from raging all the time, but I secretly loved it. It always gives me pleasure and protects me. Sometimes I even use it to blow off steam.

He stared into my eyes which grew pitch black. He tried to keep his cool, trying to act manly like I asked. My fingers which were dangling off his chin had an outburst of growth coming from my nails.

I smirked, clasping my hands in my grip. There is nothing as goood as power.

"Keep still, Teddy." My voice sounded like the demons trapped in my head. I lunged for him, but he flinched, stepping up. "I said stay still..." I hissed, turning around.

"But-but it's no fun if I'm just sitting there." He defended, trying to think of an excuse. I shook my head, hoping to get my sanity back, but that was far away right now.

"Alright, but I could kill you." I grabbed him by the throat, stroking it. He then pushed me back, resulting into a small cut on his neck.

He rose his sword which was next to his chains which were unlocked. I lunged myself towards him, grabbing him by the neck once again.

He stiffened again, trying to fling me off, but it was too late. I grinned, my breath heavy. "Enough!" He shouted, pushing me off.

I flung onto the ground, the demons shaking inside me. Scolding myself, my nails shrunk back to its normal form and my eyes turned back into its beautiful green eyes.

I stood up, shivering. "I told you. Is Agatha really that important to you?" I asked, shaking my head.

Tedros nodded, smiling back at me for the first time. "She's my everything."


	2. Ultraviolence Its always right to me

I love his pale white hair and his ghostly skin. I love his daring smile and his deep blue eyes. I love the way he looks at me in the morning and I love how stingy he is when I want to sleep. I love his cold touch and his old soul. I love how he always knows the answer to everything, already knowing what I'd want to ask him.

Sappy they may say, but if you saw my king and actually took the time to know him, you'd realise that he isn't as bad. He's a wonder, unpredictable actually.

Who'd know he'd try to win a girl over by pretending to be her mum? I bet you're lying in bed thinking: 'well that's just bloody creepy.' But I think it's romantic.

I bet Tedros would never go through those drastic measures to get Agatha.

A maniacal laugh was made, trigguring my heart. I lifted my head, looking at his blue eyes. "That's because I've been waiting for you my whole life." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his cold body.

I always wanted a prince. Who knew I'd get a king instead. I sighed, pulling myself out of bed.

It's going to be a long day. As I say, I don't really know why, but the voices do and they are loud.

I peered at myself in the mirror I had tried to convince my king to throw out the day I got here, but obviously lost. This old mirror showed your true colours, not what you want yourself to be.

All I could see was an old hag. Hair on the verge of disappearing and eyes as dark as night. It was a dark shade of purple, my hair. I was covered with warts and my boobs were heavy and- let's just say I wasn't as pretty as I actually was.

But I am actually not that bad. You should see my king! His young skin is drooping down with wrinkles and his mouth isn't shaped into a daring smile, but a frown. His eyes aren't blue like the sea, but black like an endless black hole.

His hair isn't white as snow either, but grey. The worst shade I've ever seen. His face though is ridden of warts which is quite of a _turn_ from his ugly atmosphere, but when you see that face you wouldn't even think of any of the pros.

I sighed, turning around, facing away from the mirror. I opened the door, trailing down the stairs which could take me a whole year to get down. Yes, a load of exaggeration, but that's needed in moments like this otherwise you'd think I'm going down just one stair!

My frown turned into a grin. I don't know why though. There must be something or someone here...there must be because I can feel it.

The thoughts are fighting my walls, trying to break out. I can feel someone's presence. I continued walking, ignoring the feelings that I was having.

I finally cleared out into the corridor, eyeing the things around me. Listen to me! One cried. There is someone here. I shook my head, trying to ignore them.

It'll be only a matter of time till one explodes and becomes another one of those dead ones, but just when you think you're done, they just come back.

I shook my head, finally listening to the thoughts. I turned a corner, searching the room. No one here, as I suspected.

I felt bulging in my chest and suddenly I knew what it was. My body began shaking as I shivered. I shut my eyes, ready to experience the pain I had been trying to avoid.

I gasped as the balance between my world and my flesh was broken. My soul started tearing into my flesh and making its way to the outside world. I cringed, shaking my head.

The head was the first thing I saw, it's hair resting where my chest used to be. It shot its arm right out causing me to shriek. I gasped for air, waving my hands in the air over and over again.

It finally leaped out, revealing the monster-half man-half bull- that I had killed a while back.

I collapsed to the ground, watching it march over to another room. Not suprised by its arrival, to be honest. All it needs is a little _talking_ too.

I shot up from my position, following it down the corridor. I turned a corner, facing it. I could just feel the raging inside me, the thoughts trying to leap out and teach this thing a lesson for about the one hundredth time.

I grinned, my teeth growing sharper. My black and red gown began flowing behind me as I was swept away by the wind surrounding me.

My foot left the ground, my finger stretching as my nails grew longer, pointing at the end and my eyes turned pitch black.

"You're going to regret what you just did there." I growled, my voice different.

I looked at the creature. His appearance had changed since the time he had marked Agatha 'unforgiving' for my ways. He was now surrounded by black magic and his eyes were ruby red.

He charged for me, clawing for my heart. I smirked, shaking my head in disapproval. Every second he came closer to me, but I stood still.

I smirked, ready to have him taste his own blood. He stormed up, his feet leaving the ground. He leaped for me, his breath becoming heavy.

I lifted my hand out, touching his chest. He growled, thrusting his hand forwards, towards my chest. I clicked my nails onto his chest, scraping at his skin.

My index finger gave him a long scar from his chest all the away to his throat. Then it was bright. The room caught fire and I couldn't see anything.

I felt his body escape my finger and I leaped back, hoping he wasn't aiming for me. I shielded myself behind a painting, watching the flames grow bigger.

Then I heard it. The scream came from the room I was in at the moment. I leaped from the painting, floating through the blazing fire.

They did say a trespasser would be here, but I would have liked it if I had gone for this person on my own.

I was soon met by a little boy, no younger than twelve. He was dangling from the beasts hand which was wrapped around his collar.

"Let me go!" He cries, his sword falling to the ground. He hesitantly tried to get it back, but the grip on his collar only got tighter.

I shook my head, shrinking back into my human form. I swiped the sword, looking deep into his eyes.

"How did you get here, son?" I questioned, wiping the sword. The boy hesitated to answer, keeping quiet. I sighed, looking deep into his soul.

He must have seen the red glint in my eye that people have been complaining about lately because he was now screaming like a maniac.

He struggled loose from the beasts hand, but he stayed put. "Answer the question!" The beast growled, tightening the grip on his collar.

"I climbed the rope!" He cried. "The rope leading from the tower of boys to-to this one!"

I nodded, walking up to the window. I looked out of the window, searching for the rope he had be talking about. I finally found it and without thinking I blasted it, causing to to plummet down into the lake.

I looked back at the boy who was now in tears. "Why are you here?" I asked, looking deep into his eyes.

I could just feel my thoughts raging, trying to get outside again. _Don't you get it? He's here to kill you, you idiot._ One said. I sighed as they clawed at my thoughts.

"My brother-" He sniffled. "I've-I've come for his vengeance." I snickered, shaking my head.

"You're brother?" I sighed, holding back my laughter. "Yes, my brother. You killed him three months ago and I spent time training to-to kill you."

I rolled my eyes. "But look at you!" I pointed at his bony arms. "You're as thin as anyone could possibly get in this place."

He nodded, tears escaping once more. "You're like...twelve!" I sang, trying to wrack my brain for answers. He scolded at me, wrapping his arms together.

"I'm thirteen thank you very much! I'm nearly your age by the looks of it." He wasn't to far off to be exact.

"Alright, thirteen year old. Bye now." I watched the beast chuck him out of the window. It was a loud bang, it really was and I'm pretty sure I heard a snap at the end...maybe two.

"I'm not quite done yet, though." I grasped the beasts chest, thrusting my arm through his chest and ripping out his heart.

This might seem like the end off him, but I know he'll be back, he always comes back.


	3. Ultraviolence Not the same as I remember

**There is 46 days till the third book is out! Yesturday I watched the trailer and I just wanted to cry :) Who's stoked for the book?**

I listened to my heels click each time I met with the concrete ground. It sounded like a pulse, never changing.

I was in the dungeons again. I think it is about time a paid her a visit. I chuckled to myself, thinking of that little tramp.

I unlocked the cell door, enjoying the sound of the creaking of the door. I walked inside slowly, listening to her sniffle in fear as I got closer.

She crouched in the corner trembling as I dug my heel into the ground. I smirked, looking at her _darling_ face. I finally opened my mouth.

"Miss me?" I hissed. I knelt down beside her, looking deep into her eyes. She didn't look at me, but kept her eyes glued onto the ground. She stiffened, her mouth vibrating as she trembled in fear.

"Miss me?" I asked again, inches away from her. After these months Agatha had developed fear for me. After I nearly tore her to shreds, she's been careful with her words.

Nearly tore her to shreds? Oh yes, she was just lucky Tedros was there to stop me. "Yes." She finally spoke, her voice soft and quiet. I grinned. caressing her chin.

"That's good of you." We sat in silence for a while, listening to the sound of students going mad. That stopped when the deafening sound of my heels dug into the ground.

Agatha sat there, startled. I shook my head. "Why aren't you looking at me, Agatha?" I asked, grinning slightly.

Agatha sighed, turning slowly to me. She lifted her head and finally looked at me in the face. Her face was stained with tear marks and dirt. Her eyes were masked with fear and her lips were bent into a frown.

I then looked at the red and purple marks on her skin. I smirked, brushing over them and watching her wince. "I see you still have those marks. Might be permanent you know."

Agatha slowly nodded, shielding my hands from her wounds. I sighed, pushing her hands away. "What are you doing?" I pressed my fingers into her skin, watching her wince in pain.

Her face started to turn purple. "Why can't I touch you?" I asked her, shaking my head. I pressed deeper, listening to her cry. I ussured her to keep quiet, hoping he hadn't heard it. I wasn't going to listen to Tedros, he had no control over me.

She broke into sweats, weazing. "Want me to stop?" I asked. She nodded, shaking. "Then don't get in my nerves." It could take anything, even the littlest to trigger my anger and she knew that.

I lifted my finger off. "Tedros said I shouldn't hurt you." I began, shaking my head. "But I didn't listen." I've explained this many times, saying how Tedros' love is too strong for Agatha that I can't hurt her. That's why I stopped.

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes. What did she want? What she wanted was her prince and I knew it, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Speak." I pressured, hovering over her bruises. She looked at my fingers, nodding. "I-I-I want to- can I just- please can I just see him?" She asked, shaking again.

I sighed, looking at her big brown eyes. "No." I said simply. I though for a while. looking away from her.

"Agatha, I can free you...if you want." As if she had a choice. I grinned, looking at her face which was filled with doubt.

"Do you mean it?"She cut eye contact from me as she caught a glimpse of the red spark in my eye. "Yes. But with one condition."

She sighed, biting her lip. "You can't see him or talk to him. You will not talk about him, you must forget him completely."

Agatha shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't do that..." She began shaking, holding her elbows. I smirked, shaking my head. "But you'll have too."

Agatha looked at me, blood spilling from her lip. "Why-why do I have to?" She questioned, upset about this proposal. "Because if you do, I will just simply kill him." I snapped my fingers. "Just like that."

She began trembling once again. "Can I just see him one last time?" She asked. I shook my head. "Really? No."

She burst into tears, water spilling out like a waterfall. "But he's my happily ever after!" She cried, her voice breaking.

I smirked, shaking my head. Gripping onto her hands, I sighed. "Agatha, Agatha, Agatha," she looked at me. "Sweet, sweet Agatha, when will you realise that happily ever afters just aren't real."

I pulled her in for a hug, listening to her break down on my chest. A lot has changed between Agatha and I, but us together was very comforting for me.

I finally let go off her, seeing the glint of hatred in her eyes. I smirked as it changed into fear. I held onto her hands, looking at the ground.

"Agatha, this is only for the best." She nodded, sniffling. All she wanted to do was see him, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

She didn't dare to question what I had said earlier, but stood there, helpless and afraid. This wasn't the Agatha I used to know, the Agatha I knew. She was different, broken down, scared, afraid and worst of all _good_.

I let go of her, turning around. This just didn't add up. I was meant to be the princess, I was meant to have the happily ever after and the only way I can keep the one I'm living is if I stop hers from happening.

I had it all. The blonde long locks, the green eyes, the full lips... I just don't understand how I managed to get the short end of the stick.

"What happens to me now, though." Agatha asked, finally speaking up. I thought for a while, unsure.

Then I felt it, the sudden kick in my body. The electric shock created by the demons. I smirked, her face growing worried.

"Agatha dear. You'll live with me. The School Master and I." Agatha froze, rubbing her elbows. I cocked an eyebrow. "Do you have anything to say?"

She shook her head tears welling in her eyes. "But Agatha," I touched her on the shoulder, making her flinch. "I'm saving you. I'm creating a whole new world for you- I'm your prince."

I mocked her, pushing her slightly. She didn't move but kept her hands folded. "What is it, Agatha?" I faked, inches away from her. "Am I not manly enough for you?"

She sniffled again, wiping the tears from her face. "I'll give you the world..." I leaned in, closing my eyes. I chuckled to myself as I heard her stepped back.

I opened my eyes, shaking my head. "But Agatha," I grabbed her by the hand, pulling her closer to me. "I'm the best you'll ever get."

She bit her lip, trembling. "Agatha, just let it out." She lowered her head, letting the tears finally escape. I sighed, shaking my head. Hugging her, I could just feel the demons inside me trying to claw at her.

I pulled myself away from her, my eyes flickering from my emerald eyes to the black pit of darkness. I bit my lip, trying to shake out the forms.

 _Come on! Finish her!_ The thoughts chanted, absorbing my entire body. I tried to stop myself from turning, but they were too strong.

I looked at Agatha who was now staring at me, eyes filled with fear and then they finally won me over. I hovered off the ground, my teeth growing sharper.

My fingers nails shot out, pointing at the tip and my eyes were pitch black.

"Sophie?" Agatha whispered, taking steps back. I growled, my demon like voice echoing through the whole corridor.

"Sophie, please! What have I done?" She panicked in the corner as the thoughts in my brain kept changing. "Just enough..." I spoke up before flinging myself at her.

She let out a painful scream, probably getting the attention from everyone in the corridor.

I banged her head on the wall, scratching her face. I looked at the four lines that was now on her left cheek. Grabbing her hair, I pulled it back, grunting.

I grabbed a hold of her jaw, squeazing it tight. Just when I was about to join my fingers together, I realised the little glint on the tip of her index finger.

Never have I ever seen Agatha try to defend herself in this place and its obviously the first. The only person that has bothered to protect her was Tedros.

 _Tedros_...

I let go of her, crawling to the other side of the cell. I peered at myself through a puddle, looking at myself. What was I? A witch? A princess? Or... a beast?

I transformed back into my normal form, glaring at her with hatred. "Get it of here before I change my mind."


	4. Ultraviolence I didn't chose her

Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea." The School Master grimaced, rubbing his temples. I rolled my eyes, tugging him closer. "You're opinion doesn't matter to me, though."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Seems like Sophie's grown a pair of balls." He joked, trying to pull up my dress. I smacked his hand, blushing wildly. "I didn't grow a pair, I was born with it."

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Well, alright." My smile faded as I remembered what we were discussing about. "Right, I already gave her the spare room on the left." I closed my eyes, shielding myself from seeing how he would react.

The School Master stopped, clearing his throat. He loosened his grip on my waist. "What-what did you say?" I sighed, my eyes opening. "I gave her the spare room."

"Why-what? Why would you do that? No, no. Tell her to pack her bags and get out." I sighed, smiling at him. "Darling, she doesn't have any bags. She didn't even bring any bags when you kidnapped us."

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "Fine, but don't be surprised if I try to kill her." I sighed, shaking my head in disapproval. "Honey, but this is the only way..."

The only way for what? Staying alive, that's what.

You see, there is always a princess who in this case is Agatha and unfortunately, I am the witch. We all know how the fairy tale ends. The prince gallops away on a white horse with his princess on his back.

In all fairy tales, there is always some type of drama or dilemma and for some reason Evil always loses. In my case, I'll die. But no, I won't let that happen. So in order for me to stay alive and live my happily ever after, I have to prevent Agatha's from coming true.

"I understand." He said, stroking the back of my head. I sighed, grinning ear to ear. I broke apart from him, walking out of the room.

I unlocked he door, closing it behind me and paced down the stairs. It wasn't a long walk down to Agatha's room but it seemed like forever to me.

I doubt she feels the same after everything that has happened, but every time I'm with her she sparks something inside of me. It could be any type of emotion really. Hatred, sympathy, sometimes even love.

It only lasts for a few moments, but that feeling brings back a few memories and it makes me forget ever going to the School for Good and Evil.

I placed my cold hands on the golden knob, twisting it. I swung the door open, revealing myself to her. I looked at her, curled into a ball as she gazed outside the window, sitting on her bed.

"Good morning, sunshine." I smirked, climbing onto the bed. I sat next to her, waiting for a reply but I received none. "I said 'Good morning...'" I gritted through my teeth. forcing a smile.

It would be natural for me to break out of my shell and unleash the real witch inside me in these types of situations, but I stayed put. Like I said, it only took the slightest things to trigger the beast dwelling.

"Good morning." She blurted, still not looking at me in the face. I smirked, looking around. "How do you like the room?"

I always had my way and what I wanted was for Agatha to feel intimidated. So what I did was: I decorated this room to fit an evil doer. Now apparently, that's not in Agatha's nature, so it might just unleash unpleasant feelings.

She looked around, her eyes falling on the bulls head that was attatched to the wall. "Not quite my style, but I'll get used to it." She forced a smile, still not bothering to look at me.

I rolled my eyes, not bothered anymore. Agatha was smart, hard to crack. "Well, we're having breakfast in about an hour... We'd love you to join us."

Agatha mumbled something underneath her breath, her face plain. I cocked an eyebrow, moving in. "What? What did you say?" I pestered, clasping her hand which was resting on the bed.

"Oh, nothing important." She whispered. I squeazed her hand, clearing my throat. "Dont lie to me, Aggie. Now tell me what you said!" I rasped, thoughts racing through my brain.

"But, Sophie-" She winced as I pushed her hand back the other way. "Why won't you tell me what you said?" I asked, my eyes flickering once again.

I could feel it, a sudden heat in my eyes disappearing then reappearing. "S-ssss-" Agatha shivered in fear, staring into my eyes.

She released her hand from my grip, her hands gripping onto the windowsill. I grimiced, placing my hands on hers, my fingernails digging into her skin as they grew longer and longer by the second.

"Tell me..." I tormented, tearing her away from the windowsill. I pushed her off the bed, pinning her to the ground. Agatha stammered, trying to loosen herself from my grip.

"What is it Agatha?" I questioned. "What can it possibly be?!" I shook my head, trying to get her to listen. "Is it me? Is it the School Master? Tell me?"

Agatha rolled out of my grip, dusting her dress. "Can you please stop." She pleaded, her face red. I rolled my eyes. "I won't stop until you-"

Agatha groaned, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "I miss him! Okay?! Is that enough for you?!" She kicked the cupboard, curling into a ball at the side of the wall.

I stopped, looking at her painfully. My frown turned into a smirk. Pushing myself up from the position we were once in. I walked up to her, sinking to her level.

I pushed her head up, revealing her wet face. It was stained with tears and her nose was red. "Oh, Aggie..." I sighed. "I don't give a damn."

She trembled, looking away from me. "Who is he anyway? I told you what to do and you obey by those rules or he suffers the consequences."

I bit my lip, feeling no sympathy at all. "You had that chance to live out your life wuthhim, Aggie...but you chose me."

She sighed, pity burning her skin. "And now you've got me. Maybe as a nemesis, maybe as your prince." She caught her breath, shaking her head.

"I chose you." She whispered, face filled with regret. I smirked. "Sophie, this isn't fair..." I rolled my eyes. "For you or me? Only one of us can get their way, Aggie and we both know who that person is."

I grabbed her by the arm, clamming the door shut behind us.

We met the School Master down in the kitchen. Agatha was standing behind me, scared to even say a word.

He scanned her as I orders her to take a seat. She sat opposite me, feeling the unsafe atmosphere surrounding the air. I smirked, chuckling at the misfortunate event that was going on.

Agatha caught his eye, Immediately looking back at her plate with fear. He sighed heavily. "Pleasure to see you again, isn't it? Agatha."

She only nodded, still not staring at him. How awkward can this get? "It's odd seeing you here..." I darted my eyes towards him, grimacing.

"The walls are quite thin." Agatha finally blurted out, rubbing her eyes. "So you easdropped on us?"

"If you want to call it that." She finally stared at him, catching his eye. He looked at her and it seemed as of her was trying to figure something out.

"What did you here?" I asked. She rubbed away at the scars I had left on her hands. "Just about how I should pack my bags and how I actually don't have any."

She circulated her hand, sensing the awkward tension. She sighed, shaking her head. "I could also here the shouting coming from the spare room." The School Master breathed.

Agatha cut we contact worth me, but I kept staring. I saw him looking at the tiny marks she now had at the top of her hand. He grabbed her hand, staring at the marks closer.

He then looked up. staring at me with a smug grin on his face. Agatha pulled away, uncertain of what just happened. "Oh, Agatha. You're allowed to stay as long as you want."


	5. Ultraviolence You'll be fine

"I-I thought you were dead!" He stammered, thrusting his knife out of his pocket. I cocked one eyebrow. "How?"

I smirked, looking him dead in the eye. "Did I get my throat slit...or was I thrown down a well?" Aric grimaced shaking his head. "We'll go with the first one then."

I rolled my eyes. "You knocked me out, Aric. Tip, just to be sure stab me a few times." Aric grumbled, turning around.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I cleared my throat. "Where are you going?" He turned around, confused. "Away from you, that's where I'm going."

I smirked, staring wildly at him. Its as if he just forgot everything that happened the last time we met. "But we were just about to have fun..."

He cocked an eyebrow, walking towards me. "What do you mean about that?" I sighed elegantly, licking my lips. "Oh, I don't know." I walked forward, grabbing his hand.

I pulled him towards me, staring at him deep in the eye. "Yeah... Sophie-" I scoffed. "Come on. Doesn't this excite you?"

He blushed slightly, trying to hide it. He stared into my eyes, sighing. "Alright, eager beaver." He moved in, closing his eyes.

I smirked, shaking my head. Just before he could press his lips onto mine he opened his eyes, flinching and stumbling back.

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled, pulling out his knife. I smirked, my eyes flickering from green to black. "Nothing, nothing at all."

I hovered off the ground, my nails shooting out and my teeth growing sharper. "You better pray, Aric because tonight might be your last."

My finger gleamed pink as I conjured up a big spell. I flung it at him, causing him to fly the other way and miss it completely.

I grunted, creating another. "You may have knocked me out once, but that's not gonna happen again..." I flung another one at him, but he dodged it once again.

He struck his knife from his pocket and charged towards me. He pushed his feet off the ground aiming for me.

He grabbed me by the hand, pushing me down with him. I collided with the ground. "This is fun, isn't it." I smirked, brushing his cheek with my black polished nails.

"It won't be fun, when I finally kill you." He raised his knife, ready to strike me in the gut. I heaved before grabbing the knife and flinging it behind a bush.

"But what if I kill you first?" My demon like voice echoed through his head. I dug my nails into his cheek, giving him four scars on his cheek.

He grimaced, leaving me on the ground and fled. I got up, unsure of where he went. "Oh, Aric? Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

I stood in front of the bush, looking for him, but I couldn't see him. I conjured up a big spell, the colour pink. Turning around, I searched for him, uncertain of where he was.

Irritated, I swivelled back around and gaped as a knife made its way through my side. I peered at Aric who was now ready to plunge it into my skin for the second time.

I knocked it out off his hands, fleeing from his grip and out of the woods. I flew into my tower, collapsing onto the ground.

I felt firm hands wrap around my waist and grinned. "Always out late." He sighed. "The life of a rebel." I answered back, grabbing his arms.

He chuckled, his eyes trailing down my body. "What happened?" He rubbed my wound, staring at the blood which was pouring out of my skin.

"Got in a fight." I smirked, sleep taking over. He shook me as I yawned. "I'm guessing you didn't win." I nodded. "You could say that."

"Well stay awake, I'm going to go get a spell." He released his grip on me. "Get Agatha for me, if I die." The School Master smirked, remembering what happened a while back.

I sighed, my breathing becoming heavier. "HURRY UP!" I yelled, weazing. I flipped over, crawling towards the door. I sighed, feeling my wound. It was wet and soggy. Confused, I lifted my hand, startled to see what looked like ink, dripping down my fingers.

The demons. They're taking control. This wasn't the only time this has happened. Every time I'm about to die, this happens. They stick what looks like black ink over my body and that could transform me demon that they are.

"HURRY UP!" I cried, trying to peel off the black. He shot out of the door, his book in his hands. "Alright." He mumbled some things, his hands trailing along my body.

I yrlped, feeling the demons attack me in the inside. I growled, my fingers digging into his arm. I felt a wash drown me as I shrunk back into my normal form.

I opened my eyes, revealing my green eyes. "There we go..." He grinned, picking me back up and throwing the book back the other way.

He pushed me to the bed, but I shook my head. "I think I'm going to see Agatha." He nodded, throwing the blankets over himself.

I unlocked the door, slowly closing it behind me. I walked down the stairs, making my way to her room. I hadn't seen her since breakfast this morning and that didn't really go too well.

I pushed the door open, clamming it shut. I walked towards her, staring at her. Even when she was asleep she was beautiful. This angered me. She hadn't changed one bit, how come everyone looked at her differently than I did before we even came here.

A while back, I don't even know what happened to her there, but the next thing you know she's smiling and all _good_.

I sat in the bed, listening to her breath softly. I cocked an eyebrow as she picked her hand up and itched the scratch that I gave her earlier. She frowned at first, groaning, but then her facial expression went back to normal, as if she forgot scratching herself.

I hovered over her, not wanting to wake her up. Her eyes shot open, making me gasp. She screamed, grabbing her pillow and whacking me off the bed.

I cocked an eyebrow, getting back up, watching her face change once again. "What was that?" Agatha blushed, her eyes filled wit fear. "I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

I sighed heavily, shaking my head. "Whatever..." I stared at her and she stared back at me. "What's happening?" He asked, expecting me to answer.

"Nothing, just came to see you." She forrowed her eyebrows, probably finding that weird. "Uh, you're side is bleeding."

I trailed my eyes down to the floor which was now spoilt because of my blood. I rolled my eyes, stepping into the puddle.

She stared at me, uncertain of what to say. I rolled my eyes. "Why don't we have some fun tonight, Aggie." I grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to me.

"Um, I'm actually tired-" I interrupted her. "Great." I wrapped my arms around her waist and shot out of the window. She struggled loose, uncertain of where this was going.

I still held onto her, flying above the schools. We reached the ground lightly. "Can we please just go-" I jerked her towards me, walkig through the forest.

"We used to do this." I spoke up. Agatha listened, probably not remembering the memory of that what so ever.

"In the night, through the woods." I knelt on a green tree which immediately turned black. I smirked, looking at her stunned face.

"We'd always just talk about things..." Agatha lifted her head. "About what, exactly?" She questioned. I shook my head. "A whole lot of things. Family problems, village gossip... Now I think back, I'm probably the only one who really spoke."

"You would just follow me, nodding your head and adding little bits," I pushed her gently. "You sheep." She cut eye contact from me, staring at the ground.

"Oh, I was just kidding, Aggie. Lighten up." I rolled my eyes, listening to her sigh. She looked at me, eyes red. "I want to sleep, Sophie."

I smirked, not listening to her. "My way. Always my way." She trailed her eyes away, annoyed. "I thought you liked nature." I growled.

She groaned. "In the day, not when the world should be sleeping..." I stared at her, shaking my head. "I just wanted to have some fun...like the old times."

I walked the other direction, pushing myself off the ground. "You can make your own way to the castle." She sighed, kneeling down on a tree as I flew away.

 **Comment down bellow and tell me how you feel so far about this book.**


	6. Ultraviolence You can't hide from me

The School Master grimaced, rubbing his temples. "So you left her?" He looked at me with disbelief. I walked towards him, holding my robe in my hands. "And I haven't seen her since."

He shook his head, anger boiling inside of him. "Sophie?! You have to think before you just do things!" I blinked, hands on my hips. "What do you mean by that?" I challanged.

"Don't you know what she can do? She can destroy us!" I smirked, appauled by his sudden outburst. "She can't lay a finger on us. We're unstoppable."

The School Master grinned slightly, but it soon faded. "We're not unstoppable, we're everlasting. She could take everything we have." He waved his hand in the air, his face red.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around him. "But you're wrong, my king. We _are_ unstoppable and I'll show you that." The School Master still didn't look at me, but kept his face away.

"What about the boy? She could kiss him." I growled. He's making things really complicated right now.

"He's in the School of Evil. She wouldn't be able to get near him with the barrier up." I persisted. He growled. "I've seen her do it before. She can get through any barrier, no problem. She's smarter than you think Sophie."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "She was my best friend, Honey. Not yours. I think I know how she is."

He shook his head. "You thought you knew, Sophie. You thought you knew." He recalled, getting up his his seat. "I'm going to take a shower." I nodded, watching him leave.

He could be right. I mean, when I always proclaim to know her, I end up not knowing her at all. I thought she'd like a walk, she seemed to hate it.

I sat on the seat, pondering. It wouldn't be bad to just check on her, to see where I left her. She mustn't have gone far since she was tired.

I sighed, plopping back up and hanging my robe. I moved onto my counter, grabbing my curling iron. Giving it a flat iron look. I brush it out adding make up.

I added crimson coloured lipstick and black eyeliner and eye shadow. I didn't bother with the blush for it never really looked good on me.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I eyed my red and black ball down dress. I paced towards the window, climbing onto the windowsill.

My hair flew behind me as the wind hit and without thinking about it, I fell out, crashing for the ground. I smiled, this was always my favourite part about having this kind of power.

I dived for the ground, head first and just before I could hit it, I flung myself the other direction, soaring up. I cackled, feeling the cold wind brush me delicately.

I felt a cold vibe brush me as I departed from the schools and entered the forest. Agatha better watch out because I don't really act my best when I'm loose like this.

I soared through the sky, eying the ground. I swivelled around, going in a curved line. I hovered down, gliding through the trees and bushes.

 _She has to be here_. I thought. But who would Agatha stay with in the woods? Who lived in the woods and would allow- Aric. _When we lay are hands on that-_ I shook away the voices, my feet touching the ground as I darted through the mud.

 _I'll crush him. I will crush both of them._ They threatened, making my eyes flicker. I groaned, trying to shake them off. I won't let them take control...

As I ran through the forest, I heard soft voices. _Turn back, Sophie. See what it is..._ They pestered cackling like witches. I swivelled, sighing.

The voices had stopped and the next thing I heard was twigs snapping. I jerked my head west, my eyes turning black.

I smirked, stepping into mud. I squelched my boots into it, excitement swelling.

"Aric and Agatha...kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." I whispered this rhyme, hoping they'd make another movement. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!"

I cooed, listening to the twigs snap once again. "Come with me!" I heard one whisper. I smirked, walking up. I saw a shade of black before it disappeared into thin air.

I followed the sounds of crunching twigs and heavy pants. I shot my hand through the air, grabbing onto what felt like a night gown.

I pulled it towards me, revealing Agatha. Hesitantly, she stripped herself from the top and ran into the distance.

I clentched onto it, my blood boiling. So she thought she could just run away, after setting her free? I ran after her, Aric by her side.

She was now in her bra and pyjama bottoms. I conjoured up a big spell, thrusting it at them. Agatha dodged it, but Aric was too late.

He plummeted down, gritting his teeth. Agatha stopped, turning back. She hesitated for a while before aiding him.

I strolled up to them, eyes filled with fire. "You can't run from me." Just before I could touch them, I was blasted with a golden spell.

I fell to the ground, breathing becoming heavy. I shot up, ready to shoot them back, but when I went to face them, they were gone.

I grimiced, looking back to where they used to be. I should have known, Agatha wasn't going going to stay scared forever...she's better than that.

I conjured up a pink spell, hoping I'd be retreated to where they had gone off too.

I ended up in another part of the forest, outside a hut which was on the verge of falling down. I peered through the window, hoping I'd see the two and no suprise, I did.

I watched as Aric poured himself some berry juice, giving her a cup as well. The odd thing is, when did they even become friends. Had I triggured a friendship between them. Has their hate for me brought them together?

I shook away those thoughts, trying to focus on what to do. What were they talking about? To be honest, all I could here was. _'Sophie, Sophie, Sophie, Sophie!'_

I played with the back of my mouth, trying to listen to what they were saying. but I couldn't make out any of it. I grumbled, no luck.

Frustrated, I fought with the thoughts that tried to take over. I grimaced, trying to shake out the feeling which was overwhelming me with different types of emotions.

I felt bulging in my chest and suddenly I knew what it was. My body began shaking as I shivered. I shut my eyes, trying to keep myself from yelling and blowing my cover.

I gasped as the balance between my soul and my flesh was broken and became uneven. My soul started tearing into my flesh and making its way to the outside world. I cringed, shaking my head.

I gaped at the tail shot out of my chest which was now invisible. It pushed itself forward, revealing what looked like a giant lizard.

It was black and had eyes as hot as lava. I cringed as my skin reformed. I stared at the beast who was staring back at me.

 _"Don't you dare..."_ I mouthed, hoping that this one would be different. But who was I to think such a thing. It grinned, revealing sharp yellow and brown teeth.

I held back my vomit, shaking my head at the revolting demon that was ahead of me. He swivelled, his tail wagging behind him.

"What are you going to do?" He challenged. "Shoot me?" I chuckled, marching up towards him. My pace got quicker and quicker as the seconds went by and before I knew it, I was in the air. ready to slice through his chest.

I plummeted to the ground though, my face smeared with mud. I tried to stop him, but he was too fast. He shot the door open, startling Agatha and Aric.

I shook my head, standing up. "You made the wrong choice." My eyes turned black and my nails grew longer and pointer, polished with black and my teeth grew sharper along with my hair which flared in the wind.

My feet left the ground as I stared at the demon I was just about to beat.


	7. Ultraviolence I promise I'll tell her

Agatha shot up from her seat, conjuring up a golden spell. She bit her lip, ready to aim it at the beast which was strolling towards her.

She flung it at him, watching as it disappeared into his skin. She watched, frightened. Hesitantly, she conjured up another one, thrusting it at his chest.

The same results. He growled, his teeth showing once again. Agatha gasped, stepping back. He stopped pacing, stopped and stared. He sniffed the air, grinning at her.

"I like blood, did you know that?" Agatha shook her head, frightened. "But do you know my favourite?" She shook her head once again, on the verge of fainting. "O."

Agatha gasped. Falling back onto Aric. He grunted, pulling out his knife. He stared into the demon's eyes, jumping on its back.

Agatha sighed, hands shielding her ears. She mumbled a few words before getting back up.

The demon walked towards her, struggling to get Aric off his back, but it was no use. The demon grabbed her hair, shoving her into the wall. She grumbled as the hut began to shake.

He forced his nails through her arm, making her scream in pain. Aric hesitantly, fell to the ground, his knife still in his hands. Scurrying back up, he rammed his knife through, slicing his tail off.

The demon yelped, tearing through Agatha's skin and whacking Aric across the room. I entered the hut, ready to finish them off.

Agatha screamed, a pool of blood leaking from her arm. She bit back her cry and crawled to one side of the hut, only to have been tossed into the air by the demon.

She cried, hitting the wall and resting next to Aric who was already knocked out. She sighed, tears staining her cheeks. She closed her eyes before blacking out.

I smirked making my way towards the two. Then I turned back, staring into the demon's eyes. He smirked, his rotten teeth showing.

"Oh, I forgot." I grabbed his arm, flinging him towards Agatha and Aric. He growled, sinking his nails into the wall and climbing across it like a lizard.

I cocked my head, disgusted. He then stared at me, his red eyes shining. He grinned before shooting his tongue out of his mouth.

It was too fast for me to stop. He wrapped it around my neck, strangling me. I coughed as it swiftly made its away to me neck, squeezing it tight.

I groaned. Coughing. He smiled, pulling me closer to him. I choked, my face red. He removed his right arm from the wall and made his way for my chest.

Hesitantly, I let out a smug smirk, looking at my black nails. I stroked his tongue with it, watching him struggle to get his tongue off.

I slit his tongue, gaping as I inhaled my first breath in the last minute. I grabbed his jaw, squeezing it. He growled, his eyes flickering from black to red.

He thrust his hand forward, shooting his way into my dress. He ripped it, trying to claw into it once again. "Not this time." I rasped, still squeezing.

I lifted my hand up, pushing it forward, on the verge of cracking his neck. "What's the point, Sophie?" He growled. "You'll just see me again. I'm stuck with you."

I smirked continuing with what I was doing. I clammed it together. crushing his jaw. He yelped just before disappearing into thin air. I sighed, collapsing to the ground.

After a few, I sprinted back up, looking at Aric and Agatha who were knocked out behind me. I walked out of the hut, listening to it crumble behind me.

They were the least of my problems at the moment. My heels crushed the leaves, satisfyingly me. All I could hear was the tweeting of the birds and that was annoying me.

I growled, crushing more leaves and snapping tiny twigs. I looked ahead, watching the schools come in from the distance. I sighed. I knew exactly what I was going to do, even if some people didn't like it.

I wasn't going to waste my time trying to kill them, that would be boring. I marched along, finally hovering off the ground.

I glided through the air, making my way to the School of Evil. Crashing down, I entered the school, walking up the stairs. I smirked as they darted their eyes towards me, making space.

I scratched away at the door, clawing it open. I was now in the dungeons. Typically, they weren't speaking to me anymore. Who would blame them anyway?

I starved them, rid them from most of their clothes, shamed them, beat them, poked fun of them. I'm pretty much ruining their lives and I don't even give a damn.

I stared at Beatrice who was now lying on the floor. Her mouth was stained with blood and she was spread out in odd places.

"I better clean her out later." I thought to myself, smirking. She was just knocked out though, but I'm pretty sure she learnt her lesson.

I walked ahead, ignoring all the stares I was getting from people. I clinged onto the bar, swinging myself forward.

I smirked, staring at him. Unlocking the door, I closed it behind me, hoping I had startled him. I turned back around, staring at him once again.

He was helplessly ill by the looks of it. The blood that used to be below his mouth was now spread across his lower cheek and tried on his chest.

His eyes were red with blood shot and his hair was no longer in its right shape, but floppy all over. He was pale and his breathing was heavy.

It's unbelievable to believe what he is going through just for someone like... Agatha...

"Prince Charming," I squealed, wrapping my arms around him. He said nothing, but stayed in his position. "I have some news for you." He still didn't look at me, but kept breathing heavily.

I cocked an eyebrow, placing my hands on his chest. I searched for his heart, feeling it for heart rate. It was slow. I settled back, lifting his head.

He rested his cheek on my palm, shivering. I cupped his head, clasping it with my two hands. He finally opened his mouth, quivering slightly. "You're keeping her safe, right?"

I grinned slightly, knowing he could sense that something was just not right. I nodded. "Of course I am." He nodded back at me, pleased.

"Could you tell her...could you tell her that I love her?" He spoke up again, tears stinging his eyes. I shrugged. "Of course I will."

He narrowed his eyes, sensing something again. "You have to promise, Sophie." I sighed, chewing at my lip. "I promise. Happy?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "I want to see her, before..." He started off, sniffling. I scoffed. "You're not going to die, Teddy. You're just weak. You haven't been resting." I informed, letting go of his neck.

"I can't." He choked. "I can't rest when I know you're lying to me!" He finally got up from his state and tried to get up, but was halted by the chains.

I touched my heart, looking at him in disbelief. "You think I'd be that cruel?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "Yes, actually." He sighed again, feeling faint once again.

"I let her go. She's free." He lit up, smiling to himself. "Just leave her be. Please." He pleaded. "But, please. Can I just- can I please just see her."

I rolled my eyes. "You already know the answer to that one, Teddy." He sighed, closing his eyes. "But what if I go tonight?" He asked, his voice cracking. "The last thing I would have said to her was...was 'now, Agatha'."

"Its close enough." I murmured, remembering how they tried to banish me away with a kiss. He shook his head, trembling. "No, Sophie. Its not enough. I want to tell her that I love her and that I-"

I groaned. "Then write a letter." I pestered, looking out through the window. Tedros scoffed. "With what? My blood? My tears?"

"You're never going to see her again, Tedros. Okay? So deal with it because I am sick and tired of this. My way, always my way."

Tedros shook his head. "Whatever." His bit his lip, closing his eyes. He knelt against the wall, pretending I wasn't there.

"I'll tell her you love her and I promise you that."

 **Liking it so far? If so why don't you follow to know when I update, which is practically every day. Don't forget to comment down below and tell me how I'm doing. I like feedback :) Hint. Hint.**


	8. Ultraviolence Breaking through

**Hi guys. I hope you are loving the story so far and I'm baffled to see how much comments I got in just a week. Yes, I've been writing this for a week now. Keep up the good work!**

 **I got a review today and it was from a guest named Lily and she said:**

 **Oh gosh. This does have a plot, right? Like, you're a 100% sure where you're going with this? Cause it's such a nice story. Anyway, keep up the good work! I'm lovin it so far.**

 **I do indeed have a plot for this, yet I don't want to reveal what is going to happen so it becomes more or less like a mystery or suprise. It also makes the story more interesting...lol.**

 **Weirdest thing happened. I was writing my story and my brother came in and he saw what I was writing and he was like WTF. You'll understand later when you finish this chapter.**

 **Damn FML╮(╯▽╰)╭**

Entering the open in the midnight air, I vacated the School of Evil grounds and stepped into the open.

What was I doing out? I had no idea. But there was something I had to see tonight. Something I might not like.

I directed myself west, retracing the steps I had taken earlier. There was a pleasant gust of frosty wind in the air, travelling through my noise and blazing my lungs.

I breathed out softly, crunching the leaves underneath me. I pushed my shoes deep into the bundle, walking right through.

I gushed, my cheeks red. I remembered these steps. I took them today. I bit my lip, knowing exactly where I was going. I was going to see Agatha again.

I scrunched my nose. This couldn't be good. What would she be doing tonight that was so bad it would wake me up in the middle of the night?

I'm sick and tired of all this chasing. I should just finish her off, but for some reason, I just don't. I shook my head in disapproval, shoving my way through two close trees.

I hissed through my teeth as I struggled to get my boots through the trees. I hurled it out, waddling around. Regaining balance, I twisted my body towards the direction I was going and continued on.

My eyes trailed along the piles of wood which used to be Aric's home. I guess I had to search for them. I walked along to them, grabbing hold of the smallest one there.

I was in no rush really. If they are actually down there, I'll be taking my sorry time. I flung it the other way, hearing it crash into a tree.

I took another slate of wood, flinging it the direction I the the other one. I pitched another one out, searching for Agatha and Aric.

I started to doubt they were even there...and I was right. I watched as the wood rustled crashing towards me.

I hovered off the ground, dodging piles of wood that tried to bury me. I hissed. They got away. I looked around, trying to find the two that I had now lost.

I held my hand up, clicking away. Pink magic swivelled around my finger as I disappeared from the forest.

I opened my eyes, listening to the deafening sound of wind make its way through my ear. I shrieked as I was then rotated around, facing the way where the black hole was.

I shut my eyes, clanking my mouth shut as I entered the circle. I opened my eyes, one by one. I was stunned to see myself back in the School of Evil.

I saw her... Just Agatha as she approached the barrier. I shielded myself with my invisible cloak, watching her from a distance.

I watched as her mirror image appeared. She rolled her eyes before saying the things she usually said. I'm pretty sure the mirror image was getting annoyed.

"Evers with Evers

Nevers with Nevers

Back to your castle

Before you're destroyed."

Agatha sighed, her hands on her hips. "I told you this before, didn't I. Why do you keep coming? You know who you are now."

"Let me pass." Agatha growled, bashing her palm into her reflection. It shook its head in disapproval.

"But you know who you are..." The mirror breathed back. Agatha shook her head. "You think you know who I am. You don't know what I am. Now let me pass."

"Try all you want, Agatha. You won't trick me again. I know what you are." The mirror retorted.

"But what if I am a witch-" Agatha began. The mirror rolled her eyes. "What makes you a witch, Agatha."

"I lived next to a graveyard. I'm distant...and ugly." The mirror image became wary. "What is a girl who is ugly?"

"Definitely a Never."

I gaped. Agatha knew exactly what she was doing. She wasn't stupid. I stared at her and her reflection, my fingers crossed.

Agatha grinned ear to ear, watching the mirror image disappear, deceived once again. She looked around before walking right through the barrier.

I gasped. He was right. I followed her through the barrier and into the school. How could it be that he School Master knew more about her than I did?

She was my best friend...

She trailed up the stares, shyly waving at the people who were staring at her. I growled underneath my invisible cloak. How could this be happening?

She barged the dungeon door open, grabbing the keys at the stool. I shook my head, disappointed in myself. I usually take my keys with me. How come I forgot them this time?

She slowly walked past each cell, looking for Tedros obviously. I knew what I was going to do. When they try to kiss, I'd blast them with one of my spells and stop them from finishing the story.

I nodded, getting my hand ready. She stopped, swivelling her body towards his cell. She grasped the bars, staring at him for a while.

He hadn't noticed she was staring at him, for his head was lowered. I could here him softly breathing, his right hand shaking as it supported his right cheek.

Agatha finally unlocked the door, tears sparking her eyes. He still didn't move, thinking it was me. She strolled towards him, biting her lip.

Spreading her arms, she pulled him into a hug. Startled, Tedros lifted his head, unable to say anything. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer towards him.

I watched, gritting my teeth. I stared at my pink ball that I was ready to blast at them. I flared my nostrils ready to blast them once they tried to lock. Tensly, I watched as Agatha pulled away, Tedros wiping her tears away.

She giggled slightly, more tears streaming down her cheeks. There was silence for a while. They just stared at each other, Tedros still in awe from her presence.

He caressed her chin, pulling her closer. I smirked, ready to hurl my magic ball at them. She lowered her head, they heads touching.

She sat on top of him, smiling slightly. "Kiss me..." He whispered, pulling her closer. Agatha nodded, still staring into his eyes.

I beamed. This was my chance. I hurled my spell at them, missing. It crashed into the wall, causing pieces of the wall to break off.

I gaped as they gasped. Agatha quickly unlocked his hands from the chains. "Let's go!" She got up, helping him up as well.

He wobbled slightly, getting back on his feet. She chuckled shamefully. "Haven't gotten up in a while..." Agatha nodded.

It was all too fast. Agatha pulled Tedros towards me, pushing me into the cell and closing the doors behind me.

Tedros looked back, puzzled and uncertain of what just happened. "Damn, it." He looked some more, just before walking away and following Agatha down the stairs.


	9. Ultraviolence Your wish is my command

" _Shit_!" I muttered under my breath, running my fingers through my hair. The School Master shook his head, hugging me slightly.

"You don't have to worry, you know." He spoke up, brushing my hair back. An electric feel went down my spine. "What am I going to do?"

"Nothing." He spoke simply. "All you keep on doing is meddling. If you didn't meddle, these things wouldn't have happened. Agatha wouldn't even know you."

I closed my eyes. I tried to think carmly, but all I could think of was Tedros and Agatha together. My heart beat began to speed up as I slammed my palm onto the table.

I began panting. "I'm freaking out, Syre." He grimaced. He hated it when I called him by his first name...something about his twin brother.

"I'm freaking out!" I started fanning myself. He stared at me, trying to bring my hands down once again. "What-if-I can't-what if I-"

My eyes started to water as I blushed bright red. He took me by the hand, pulling me into a hug. "It's okay...do you trust me?"

I sighed, speechless. "Do you trust me?" He pestered once again, squeezing my hands. Still, I stayed speechless. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded slightly, hesitantly. "Then do what I say." He trailed his eyes along our room. "If you do what I say, we'll live happily ever after." He snickered.

"Agatha and Tedros..." I spoke, trying to ask him a question. "Agatha and Tedros who?" He stroked my hair, scoffing.

I grinned at him weakly, resting. "Great. So no more of...this." He wiped away my tears, a smug smirk on his face.

"Its weak." He walked away, heading out of the door. He stopped, turning around and stared at me. "We'll know if anything happens."

I cocked an eyebrow. "How?" He sighed, grinning softly at me. "You'll just know. I guarantee you."

I sighed. Unsure of what he was talking about, I pondered in my seat. It was no secret that I did feel something when they touched. It wasn't normal though...

It was odd. Like a knife making its way through my heart. I shook, shaking my head. I did stop them. I did fulfil my purpose.

I'm still on the right path and I have to make sure I don't mess that up. I ran my fingers through my hair, my lips curling into a grin.

If I wanted to make sure they didn't do anything. I want to be able to see them...without getting too close...and I knew exactly what I was going to do.

I got up from my seat pushing it back into place and walked out. I paced down the stairs, entering the corridor underneath. A thousand doors, only a hundred rooms.

I opened the door that led to the basement or what Syre liked to call his lair. I pushed the door open, slowly, looking at all the books and chests inside.

I trailed my eyes along the room, my eyes landing on the crystal sphere that was placed on a table.

I pulled out the chair, placing myself onto it and looked into the ball. I clasped my hands onto it, speaking to it through my brain.

 _I want to see Agatha_.

I told the sphere. I could feel it's response. Opening my eyes, I peered into the ball which was now glowing wildly.

I smirked, not blinking. I continued looking at it, watching it change colours. Blue to green, to green to red. Over and over again.

Then a blaze of gold which blinded my eyes washed over. Agatha's colour. I rolled my eyes. staring into the sphere again.

I could see a figure moving, loading what looked like an arrow. I looked deeper and grimaced as I saw Agatha in Tedros' arms.

I clenched my fists as I felt my heart tighten. The same feeling I felt yesturday. Uncomfortably, I shifted in my seat, staring down at them.

He was putting an arrow into his bow, speaking to Agatha slowly. "So where is he know?" He asked, shaking slightly. Agatha sighed, shrugging. "I-I don't know. After he woke up...He just left and I haven't seen him in like...forever."

Tedros rolled his eyes. "It has only been a day..." Agatha shrugged, turning to him, smiling. "It seems like forever to me."

Tedros sighed, looking down at the ground. Someone's jealous. "How long did you stay with him, Agatha?" He asked between gritted teeth.

Agatha shrugged, unsure. "I don't know. A day or two." Tedros itched his head. "What did you...do?" Well someone is clearly jealous!

Agatha scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why do you care?" She got up from where she was sitting, staring at him now.

"So I can't ask questions now?" Tedros got up as well. "Of course you can. But not about every little thing I do!" Tedros rolled his eyes. "Well sorry for being concerned about you."

Agatha threw her hands in the air. "Why are you concerned. So you don't trust me anymore?" She clenched her fists, her eyes glistening.

"Of course I trust you, but-" Agatha growled. "Then why are you asking questions?" She questioned.

"Why won't you just let me speak. You always have to speak, don't you? Its as if only you have a voice in this relationship!" Tedros spat back. Agatha cocked her head, grinning slightly.

"What relationship? Tedros. What relationship?" Tedros widened his eyes, stepping back. "That's it!" He thrusted his sword out of his side, pulling at the shirt he managed to knick from someone's dorm. "You can stay on your own in the woods."

"I hope you get eaten by bears!" Agatha shot back. Tedros turned around. This time it was his turn to smile. "I hope Sophie finds you."

Agatha widened her eyes, her eyes glistening again. Tedros turned around, walking away. Agatha took two steps forward, but then stopped, staring at the ground.

She clenched her fists, letting the tears fall. She began shivering, wrapped her arms around her. Agatha sat down at the tree that she was once at, red the colour of her cheeks.

I smirked, my lips curving into grin. Syre was right. All I had to do was not meddle and the best would come out. I just sat here, minding my own business and my dream basically came true.

 _"I hope Sophie finds you."_ _Those_ five words recalled in my head as I turned off the sphere. I smirked, shaking my head in disapproval.

Tedros? How could he be so stupid. Stupid enough to wish those kinds of things and to think that he's her prince.

But Tedros. I always do what you ask, so your wish is my command.


	10. Ultraviolence bloody yes

Stepping into the dark, I entered the forest. Tonight I am going to be quick. Nothing is going to get in my way of getting what I want and at the moment, what I want is Agatha.

I trenched through the mud that was staining my boots. Eyes glimmered from hallow trees, staring down at me. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly odor of wood rot.

I wrapped my invisible cloak around myself, shielding myself from the coldness. The trees stood utterly still, watching me. Their branches stretched into what looked like claws.

I inhaled the minty smell in the air, feeling it warm my lungs. I listened to my feet as they skid along crispy leaves. The moon shun above the forest, giving a clear view, watching me roam through the forest.

I trailed my eyes along the trees, hoping to see Agatha. It was no use. I wouldn't be able to find her without the thoughts. Closing my eyes, I unlocked the gates that seperated them from me.

I could feel them enter back in, awakening from their slumber. They weren't gone, no. It was impossible for them to be able to leave. They'll be with me till the world ends.

I stiffened as a tingle went through my feet and hands. I started walking, letting them take over. Uncomfortable, I looked around, hoping I'd see Agatha sooner or later.

I did. She was sitting by the same tree she was at earlier in the day. I hid behind a big oak tree, watching her sniffle silently. I bit my lip, listening to her cry.

She stopped and cocked her head, ready to drift off to sleep. I smirked. Revealing myself from the shadows, I kept the cloak over my head, strolling towards her.

She looked up, alarmed by my presence. I knelt down before she was able to make a run for it. Clasping my palm over her mouth, she pulled the hood off my head.

She gaped, frightened. I smirked. "You can't get rid of me, Aggie." I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her up. I shot into the sky, the wind blowing through our hair.

She screamed again. A scream that could wake up the whole woods. I squinted as barking and tweeting was made by animals.

The wind flashed into my eyes, making me blink. We were now high in the air. I slowed down, looking at Agatha who was having the worst time of her life.

She buried her head in my hair, screaming. I scoffed, feeling her breathe down on me, sending chills down my spine. I cringed, but it soon turned into a smirk when I layed my eyes on Agatha.

We had now stopped, in mid-air. "Sophie-Sophie...what's going-tell me where you are-" She finished with a scream as I started again.

I forced myself down into the grounds of the School of Evil. As I reached the ground, I glided down. Agatha stopped screaming, looking at me with fear.

I shook my head, my arms still around her. "You disobeyed me, Agatha. I said you couldn't see him." Agatha sighed, shuffling away from me, but I pulled her back.

"You know the consequences, Aggie." She stared at the ground, shaking. "You'll regret even trying to lay a finger on him." I let go of her, my index finger twinned with hers.

I pulled her along, entering the School of Evil. She sniffled, breaking into sweats. I rolled my eyes, tugging her into the dungeons.

"Please, Sophie. Please don't bring me back!" She pleaded, shaking. I shook my head in disapproval. Chuckling to myself, I turned to her. "Agatha, you're not going to the dungeons."

She forrowed her eyebrows, biting her lip. "You're going somewhere way worse." Her face was now flushed without colour. People would think she couldn't get any paler. But she went ghostly white, scaring me slightly.

She stayed quiet, not saying a word. We approached a black door which was made of metal. It was securitized with many locks, giving her the chills.

I fiddled with the key, unlocking the door one by one. I could hear her panting getting quicker. She broke into sweats once again, fanning herself.

I turned the keys into a bracelet with a spell, pulling it on I pushed her inside, following after her. "Aggie, _this_ is your new home." I stared down at her. watching her tremble.

"As for Tedros..." I pulled out the sphere bowl from my cloak, placing it down in front of us. I gestured her to sit, smirking slightly.

I want to see Tedros.

I could feel it response, shaking slightly. A beam of light blinded us. It shifted from blue to green, to green to red, jolting.

Confused, Agatha glared at me, flustered. "Sophie. what's going on." She shielded her eyes as a blinding light made its way through the sphere.

Golden. Tedros' colour. I watched as the golden smoke began to fade, giving us a great view of Tedros.

He looked confused, trenchig through the forest. He was heading back to where he left Agatha. I stared at her as her eyes layed on the ball.

Biting my lip, I looked back, scratching my head. He did also, leaning on the tree he once sat at earlier in the day. "Agatha?" He called out. I stared at her, watching her grow a slight colour of baby pink.

"Agatha?" He called out again. He probably heard her scream. He pushed his sword back into his side. "Dear, dear Agatha..." I started.

"This is what happens when you disobey me." I twisted my hand. Agatha watched me, jolting when she heard a loud groan come from the sphere.

It was Tedros. He clutched his heart. growing red. "Oh, Agatha..." I smiled, twisting my hand further. I watched as Tedros broke into sweats clutching his heart.

"Stop! Sophie! What are you doing?!" She cried. lunging for me.I dodged her, swatting her away from me. "What are _you_ doing?" I asked, twisting my hand further.

He let out a cry of agony, still clutching onto his heart. He cursed, shaking his head. Agatha gasped, watching him lay on the ground.

He wasn't dead, not at all, but he was out of it, tired. Agatha widened her eyes, tears swelling in her eyes. She let them fall, thinking he was dead.

I smirked, turning the sphere away, just in case he moved again. Agatha then looked at me, glaring, her eyes filled with hatred.

She got up, walking further away from me. She curled up into a ball, letting the tears fall again. Satisfied, I unlocked the door and stepped out.

The School Master would love to know what went on tonight. I flew into my tower, looking at our bedroom.

I looked around for him, watching him sleep. He wasn't asleep though, I knew that for a fact. He wouldn't go to sleep unless I was there.

"Oh, darling. The night I had." The School Master cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

I smirked, shaking my head. "Well Agatha thinks Tedros is dead..."

Hi guys. Thanks for reading my chapter! Why don't you scroll down and write a review. It's really quick- maybe a smiley face- I luv smiley faces:-P (∩＿∩)


	11. Ultraviolence Don't start something

"And how did you do that?" Syre questioned, pulling the duvet sheets away from him. I smirked at him, walking closer towards him.

"I knocked him out." He sighed, his grin not leaving his face. He stroked my hair, grabbing my waist. sending me chills down my spine. "Oh, Sophie."

He shook his head, making me giggle. "One of the best nights of my life." I protested, stroking his cheek. He cocked an eyebrow, cracking a grin.

"How come?" He asked, holding my hands. "You should have seen her face, my king. It was priceless."

He smirked, rolling his eyes. "You sure did have a great night." I nodded, burying my face into his chest. "But don't you remember anything I told you earlier?"

He stared down at me, his blue eyes turning ice cold. "I do remember," I trailed on, releasing myself from his grip. "But I was alone in the shadows for too long."

He rolled his eyes, sitting down on the chair. "My love..." He chuckled to himself, staring at me still. "Everything's about you, isn't it?"

I smirked. "I can't lie and say that's not true..." I bit at my lip, watching as he kept his eyes locked with mine.

"Right, right..." He trailed on, chewing the gum he had pushed into his mouth. "But sometimes you need to stay...down low." He continued chewing, his mouth closed.

"Syre, babe. How low can I stay?" I rolled my eyes, watching him grit his teeth. It then disappeared and his scowl turned into a smirk. "As long as I say... _babe_."

I sighed, walking towards my bed. "But what if I want to...get out?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "Well then you'd have to wait for my signal. Not everything is about you, you know that right?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, I'm not going to listen to that. I go when I feel it's my turn." I cut eye contact from him. I heard him breathe out. "But what about when she finds out that he's not actually dead?"

I groaned, pulling the duvet over me. "She'd be angry with me, try to kill me but it ends up vice versa." He let out a small chuckle. "Right...Right."

"To be realistic though... I don't know what will happen..." I got up, pushing the duvets away. I strolled towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck and sitting on his lap.

"But all I know is that we are going to win and get the happily ever after we diserve." He grinned. I looked deep into his eyes, watching the ice in his eyes melt away.

He relaxed for a while, cupping my chin. "I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me..." His cold breath hit me, making me swoon.

I shook my head, grinning wildly at him. "I know I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you." He chuckled again, giving me a shiver down my spine.

"Okay then. Enough with the sappy stuff..." He got up, carrying me bridal style. Laughing, I slapped his chest, feeling him chuckle on and on again.

He pushed me onto the bed, grinning at me. He leaned in for a kiss, going for my lower lip. A rush of Evil swept through me, the same thing I felt the night I kissed him in the trial.

Full of Evil. A kiss that could kill. I removed my lips from his, breaking free. I grinned, remembering what we were talking about. He was right... with us together, we were everlasting.

Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep, my hands around him.

I woke up to the sounds of thunder which seemed to be coming from outside. I shot up, looking to my left to see that Syre was no where to be seen.

My eyes trailed along the room, looking for him. I found him by the window. He was staring out of it, far from reality.

I got out of my bed slowly, pacing up to him. I touched his right hand which was resting on the windowsill.

Startled, her turned to face me, his face dull. His eyes were sharp and had now in his icy blue form. He opened his mouth, ready to speak, but clammed it shut.

I squeezed his hand, puzzled. "What's the matter?" I asked. He stared at me darkly, circles in his eyes. He then cut contact, staring at the sky.

"The wind...it's angry." He finally spoke, his voice silent. I cocked an eyebrow, not knowing what he was saying. "Syre, what do you mean."

He sighed, shaking his head. "They sense a war... A war that shouldn't be happening." I growled, getting annoyed by the quick answers.

"What do you mean _war_? I don't know anything about a war." He shook his head, his lips in a straight line. He turned to me, stone cold.

"Of course you don't, Sophie." He closed his eyes, trying to stay calm. He removed his hand from my grip. "You're causing a war. Just stop."

"How can I make a war. Plus, how can the wind tell?" I shook, startled from the thunder that just blew. "You started a war before, why not now?"

He shook his head, breathing out. "I did not start something, Syre. You don't know what you're talking about."

The School Master growled, throwing his hands into the air. "Listen, Sophie." He stared at me dead in the eye. "You created a war that you obviously can not finish."

I stared, startled by his outburst. "So this is what we're going to do," He stared out of the window. "We-we have no choice anymore. They're going to come...bigger than ever and you know what? We're going to beat them."

I cracked a grin, feeling my eyes becoming wet. He stared at me. His cold face leaving and turning back into the kind loving face he always gave to me.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "I don't know what to do..." I sniffled, burying my face into his chest.

"But I do... I know exactly what to do. As long as we have each other, we're unstoppable." I chocked a laugh, smirking.

"Thank you."

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter :-) I love you guys and thanks for the reviews you guys have been giving me. Keep it up, I love reading what you guys send me. 35 days until the third book!**


	12. Ultraviolence It hasn't started yet

It was if tonight I couldn't get a good night sleep. Growling, I squinted my eyes open, searching the room. Nobody was inside...that's odd.

I felt cold hands clasp my mouth, making me jump. I turned around, looking at the School Master. He didn't look at me, but kept his eyes on the door.

We heard another bang. Confused, I released myself from his grip. "What in the-" He cut me off, resting his palm upon my lips. He gestured me to be quiet, putting his index finger to his lips.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do," He removed his hand from my mouth, still not looking at me. "I'm going to go outside and you- you're going to stay up here."

I cocked an eyebrow, opening my mouth, but I soon shut it. "I repeat," He said, squeezing my hand. "You stay here. When I yell your name, you attack. Okay?"

I nodded my head, still unsure of what was going on. Were we being attacked? Already? "But whatever you do, Sophie. Don't unleash the demons...please."

I growled. It'll be no fun without the demons. He got up from the bed, hissing at the sound of another bang. He turned to the window, peering down at it.

He looked up, staring at me for the first time today. He cracked a smirk, just before clicking his fingers and vanishing from the room.

I got up, moving away from my bed and to the windowsill. It was bright, about eight o'clock in the morning. My eyes trailed along to the ground below me.

I widened my eyes. Shocked to see the amount of boys in front of my tower. How did they break through the barrier? Both Nevers and Evers were here. I cocked an eyebrow. No Tedros? Not even Aric?

They weren't there for some odd reason. They came marching in tens, repeating the same words over and over again. "SLAY. THE. BEAST." They continued with those words, making me flinch.

The School Master stood at the entrance, waiting for them to arrive in his presence. He stood arms open.

"Greetings, boys." Syre smirked, walking up to them. "Quite odd seeing you here, isn't it? Here for my queen, aren't you?"

My heart flustered as those words slipped out of his mouth.

The boys stood confused, but then they were soon flabbergasted as a flame was thrown their way.

They charge towards him, seeming to have swallowed him. I gasped. I conjured up a pink spell, but stopped as I remembered what Syre told me earlier.

 _"I'm going to go outside and you- you're going to stay up here."_

I sighed, rubbing my temples. There was a small silence between the soldiers and the School Master. Out of no where, a blue spark escalated.

The boys were pushed back, bruised and damaged. Getting up, Syre stood, looking as good as ever. I smirked. I could always trust him.

He blasted the boys back. Another after another. He stepped to the side as some came charging for him. They rose their swords, trying to tackle him again.

Syre snatched a sword from a boy, seizing it at his throat. The boy chocked, signalling for backup, but he blasted them away with another blue spell.

He cuffed it to his throat, having two options. Either break his neck or slit his throat. I watched in awe as the School Master grinned.

The boy let out a scream, a scream that could steal your hearing. I groaned, covering my ears. Syre growled, looking at the boy he had just killed.

He grumbled, blood dripping from the sword he performed evil with. He turned around, facing the boys who stood with fear. "Who's next?" He rasped, clearing his throat.

It wasn't long until they charged towards him, ready to do the same as what he had done to the young boy. The School Master smirked, venom in his eyes.

He thrust his arm through a boy's chest, wriggling around for a bit. He jumped him, pinning him to the floor. The boy let out a sharp groan, face flat on the ground.

He plunged his heart out, throwing it to the side. He cringed, getting up. Before he knew it, the boys darted towards the tower and were now away from sight.

Where were they going? Thoughts rushed through my head. _There coming this way._ One said _. Come on, let us out._

I growled, trying to release myself from the spell they were putting me under. The door was kicked open. I shielded myself.

"GET HER!" One shouted. I flinched, my eyes reverting from green to black. "Sophie!" I heard that voice before. I kept shielding myself, hoping to realise who this person was.

"Sophie!" My eyes widened, turning into pitch black. I thrusted a pink spell at them, blowing them towards the floor. Another boy shot another green spell at me. Gasping, I stumbled, trying to regain my balance.

I felt hands brush my wrist, ripping something off my arm.

I clawed onto the windowsill, resting my bottom on it. I then slipped off, flying out of the window. Out in shock, I closed my eyes.

It seemed as if every second that came was my last for the only thing I could think of was death. I bit on my lip, still not letting out a single word or sound.

Drifting down, I felt cold strong hands hold me. Opening my eyes, I grinned at Syre. He smirked, cupping my cheek. I clasped his hand as he let me down.

He picked his other hand up, aiming it for the window. Blue streaks soared out, going through the window and creating a black barrier.

Syre stared at my black eyes. He sighed, staring at my fingernails which managed not to change along with my eyes. My teeth had stayed the same as well.

"I'm sorry...I know it was hard." He squeezed my hands. "We'll send them back to the dungeons." He added, looking up.

I nodded. "Why don't we go for a walk..." I suggested, walking the other direction. "But, Sophie...are adventure has just begun."

 **So how did you like that chapter? That was only a snippet of the things that will be going on in this fan fiction. Be prepared for the worst because this story can get a bit gory. Why don't you review about how you feel about this chapter. It doesn't even matter if you're a guest B-) see you around bubs :-)**


	13. Ultraviolence The proper proposal

I stood by the windowsill, my head resting on my palm. The memories of the day before kept tormenting me.

It was as if this memory wanted to stay. The odd feeling of anxiety swallowed me up, taking over my every thoughts and movements.

What was going to become of us? The School Master and I. I've put all my trust in him, but that trust keeps on breaking and its hard to rebuild.

I can't think straight or eat or do the easiest things because for some reaseon, I feel as if this upcoming war is ripping me apart.

I sighed as cold harms pulled me into a hug. "What are you thinking about, Sophie?" He asked, his spearmint breath hitting me. Chills were sent down my spine, causing me to shiver.

I could just feel him smirk from above me. I shook my head, remembering what we were talking about. "Nothing, just needed fresh air." I lied, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Right...right..." He sniffed my hair, pulling me closer towards him. Syre twisted me, brushing the hair, that had fallen, out of my eye. I smirked and he did the same.

He removed his hands from my hair, caressing my cheek. "Sophie, there is something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now and I think I need to bring that topic up..."

I stared at him, uncertain of where this was going. He breathed out, smirking slightly as he saw me gush. Turning red, I stopped and paid attention.

"What is it?" I questioned, pushing him slightly. I stared into my eyes, grinning wildly. "Sophie...I remember the night we met, when I kidnapped you. I remember how you tried to tackle Agatha and push her away."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "That night...I knew you were the one. I knew that you could get evil enough to love me." I grinned, looking at his cold hands that were squeezing mine.

"I'd never loved anyone in my whole life...until I met you, that is." He chuckled nervously. I looked at him, grinning again. "And I knew," He hid his eyes from my face.

"I knew that together we would be and always will be-" I cut him off, squeezing him harder. "Unstoppable..." He grinned at me, showing his white teeth.

My heart flustered. He let go off my hands, getting on one knee. He pulled out a box from his pocket, cupping it with his palm.

I could feel my heart poundind our of my chest. Closing my eyes, I regained my strength and opened them again. This time, the box was open, revealing a ring with a shining stone.

I stared at the 1.5 carat solotaire held with a golden band. It had great clarity, no flaws to be seen. The stone was green, emerald to be exact.

He looked at me, smirking slightly. "Sophie, will you marry me?" I gaped, not loving for a while. It was magical. It was as if nothing was around us and we were floating in the air.

"S-Sophie?" Syre was still on the ground, fiddling with his hair. I grinned wildly, throwing my arms around him. "Yes! Of course."

Imagine me as queen. People would have to bow down to me and respect me more. I would be the fairest of them all, crushing down anyone who got in my way...not as if I don't do that now.

He chuckled, releasing himself from my grip. He plucked the ring off, slipping it down onto my engagement finger. I sniffled, batting away the tears that were trying to escape.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" He questioned, pulling me up along with him. "I know." I nodded my head. He but his lip, seeming to want more.

"Do you love me, too?" I looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Of course I do." I answered, looking at the stone he had just given me.

"You know, when you gave me this ring...I thought that this was the best possession I'd ever own," I stared at him in the eye, blushing. "But then I realised, soon I'd have you."

The School Master chuckled, cupping my chin. He placed a kiss on my lips. I smirked, smelling the scent of spearmint.

I released myself, staring out of the window. "Does this mean we could have a family and stuff?" I asked. Syre cocked an eyebrow. "Probably not."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. Oh, I do despise kids." Syre let out a grin, nodding in agreement.


	14. Ultraviolence A wish could take it all

I wouldn't have thought they'd go frolicking back to the School for Evil, hoping to be the two knights in shining armour. But there they were already trecking towards the direction of the school grounds.

I grimiced, getting up from underneath an old oak tree. I followed them down the track, a grin spreading across my face.

 _They think they're so smart._ One said, making me twitch _. They won't be able to get their men back._ Another one cackled, twitching my eye this time.

I grimiced again, trying to shake them out of my head. I touched my lips with my index finger, tapping it over and over again. What was their purpose and business, I had no idea, but that didn't matter at the moment.

I need to catch their attention, throw them to the wall without them knowing. Corner them at their triumph and for a more effecting choice, slit a throat.

But this atmosphere wasn't my type. I'd be looking for a dark and rainy day to kill a person. Makes me feel alive. It doesn't make a difference? Wrong.

Without the atmosphere, you won't feel alive, it wouldn't feel satisfying. It would be petty and...plain old boring. Plus, the effect of coldness would be lost.

I shot up into a tree, my foot nearly exposing my cover. The two boys looked up, both Tedros and Aric. Remembering the fight that Tedros and his dear Agatha had, I'd expect Tedros to be trying to kill him, not team up with him.

I shook my head on disapproval. My green eyes looking down at them. Aric shrugged, turning back to face the school whilst Tedros did the same. He grabbed a hold of Aric before pushing their way through the barrier.

I growled. It was as if this barrier was just too old. How could everyone just know how to get past a barrier, I mean- I sighed, remembering that if you held a Never or a non-categorized human, you'd be able to walk right past an Evil barrier, vice versa.

I snapped my fingers, appearing right in from of them. "What do you want, witch?" Aric growled, drawing out his knife. He aimed it at my throat, but Tedros signalled him to put it down.

Aric sighed, putting down his knife. He pushed it back into his pocket, still glaring at me. I cocked an eyebrow, staring at Tedros.

"I may ask, Teddy. Why are you with him. I thought you'd be sworn enrmies or nemesis..." I pointed at the two, getting strange glares from both of them.

"What do you mean by that?" Aric questioned, rubbing his knife. I rolled my eyes. "I meant since you had spent time lip locking with his true love you'd be aggressive-"

Tedros cut me off, his eyes wide. "Repeat that again?" I grinned, my eyes growing dark. I pulled on my innocent face, staring at him dead in the eye.

I sighed, my eyes trailing towards a tree on my right. "I said: since Aric was lip locking with-" This time it was Aric's turn to cut me off.

"Agatha?!" Aric rolled his eyes, moving his eyes towards Tedros who had already took a swing at him. Aric reached the ground with a slam.

"You kissed Agatha?" Tedros prattled, grabbing him by his collar. Aric grimiced. "Of course not! What this is a lie." Aric shook himself free from Tedros, dusting himself off.

I smirked, staring at the two boys who were fully blown. "Why do you care anyway?" I asked, receiving a glare from Tedros. "You wished for me to find her. You-"

"I was just fumed! I-" Tedros snapped, his hands almost inthr air. "But you still made that wish..." I pestered, stepping closer into the frame.

"It wasn't a wish." Tedros growled. "Even if I did kiss her, why should you care then?" Aric took a swing at Tedros, punching him right in the eye.

Tedros groaned, pushing him back. He squinted, trying to open his eyes again. Aric hesitated, trying to get his balance back. Once he did, he pulled out his knife.

Tedros saw this and swung his sword out, pointing it at Aric's chest. "You think you can beat me with a knife?" Tedros grinned awkwardly, waving his sword around.

Aric dodged the sword, grinning back at Tedros. "I live in the woods, you prick." Aric chuckled charging for Tedros. He grasped his neck, the sword right at his throat.

Tedros dashed him off, hitting his with the surface of the sword. Aric hit the ground, managing to cause what looked like a paper cut on Tedros' neck.

I shook my head, standing in between them. "You guys should stop fighting and figure out which one of you guys love her."

Aric rolled, his eyes glaring at me in the eyes. "I don't love her. I spent the night with her _once_ , just _one_ night." He said, clearing things out.

As if! I knew for sure they didn't do anything, but too watch them fight like this was making my day. "You slept with her?!" Tedros squeeked, his voice cracking.

Aric groaned. "Nooo! I just let her stay with me for a while! Why is that so bad?!" Aric got up, worked up. Tedros made a sigh of relief before getting up as well.

"Well now we've settled that, why don't I tell you what.I've been trying to tell you since I got here." I rolled my eyes, the exaggeration dripping from my lips.

"Tedros, dear Teddy. I granted your wish..." I smirked, watching his face. He gave me a puzzled look whilst Aric stared at me, wide eyed.

"What? What does she mean?" Tedros asked, hesitating. He stepped backwards, taking a small shuffle everyrime the seconds went by

"I've taken Agatha..." His face went ghostly white, almost the same shade of Agatha's skin. "Y-y-you did what?" He chocked on his words, drawing out his sword.

"I've taken her. I locked her in the Tilted Tower." Tedros grabbed me by the shirt, pulling me towards him. "You promiced." He spat.

I made a cocky grin, laughing slightly. "Some promises are meant to be broken." He let go of me, making me stumble onto the ground.

He peared down at me, his eyes trailing along my arm and down to my finger. He pointed at my engagement ring, his hands shaking.

"What is that?" He questioned, anger boiling inside of him. "I was hoping that you'd ask. I'm engaged! Such a beautiful ring, isn't it?" I cocked a smug grin, my green eyes boring into his soul.

"Since when?" He asked, sane again. "Since yesturday." I hopped back up. "You-you're going to marry him..." I rolled my eyes. "Of course I am."

Tedros lost his cool, grabbing me again. "What's wrong with you?!" He growled. "Why won't you leave us alone?!" He cried. "This is my fairy tale! Not yours!"

I shook my head, snapping my fingers. I stared at the black bulls who were now holding both the boys by their arms.

I let out a witch like cackle, straining my eyes. "When will you ever learn, Teddy." I smirked, recalling the conversation I had with Agatha. "Happily ever afters just aren't real..."

I watched as the two boys disappeared, now held captive in the dungeons.


	15. Ulttaviolence Unleashing havoc

I trailed through the dark hallway, my hands in the grasp of the School Master's. He didn't dare look at me, but continued walking, a smirk masking his face.

He reached the iron door. It was silver and fire proof, blocking sounds as well. It was thick and heavy with five locks holding back the beast which lurked behind the door.

Syre stopped, detaching his hand from mine. He finally stared at me, his eyes icy cold. The smirk still hadn't left his lips whilst his eyes were shining with confidence.

"With this, my dear, I guarantee you, we have nothing to worry about." He printed his fingerprints on the door with his fingertips, his breathing hardening.

"This beast will conquer all and will thrash anything in its way." He felt one of the four pockets on his leather jacket, pulling out a ring with keys dangling.

"How are we going to use it?" I asked, unsure of his plans. "Sophie, we are going to put it in front of both the School gates, imprisoning them. They wouldn't dare go past it." He turned to me, his hands in his lower pockets.

"Is this thing that big?" I questioned, staring at him with disbelief. His smirk turned into a grin. "Oh, bigger than ever, Sophie my dear. Why do you think it needs such a big room?"

I sighed. This was a bad idea. "But you locked it up for a reason. This thing could be bad news..." I jerked his hands towards me, but he kept in the same position.

"If it was bad news, dear, I wouldn't keep it in the same tower I am living in. I'd throw it in the School of Good or something..." I rolled my eyes.

"If its not such a big deal, why didn't you tell me I was living on top of a blood thirsty beast?" I challenged him, narrowing my eyes and placing my hands on my hips.

"Because your reaction would have been worse than this, now if you would excuse me..." He pushed me behind him, rattling the keys. He unlocked on lock, listening to the beast bash the door.

He unlocked lock number two, the banging getting louder. Then lock number three... I could feel the sweat wash over me, causing me to pull at my dress.

I could feel the demons trying to rush out, throw me off the wall. They shook with excitement, hoping to have what seemed like a one on one match.

I trembled in fear, my eyes flickering from black to green over and over again. He unlocked lock number four, stumbling back as another thud was made.

He turned back to face me, looking into my eyes. He sighed, squeezing my right hand. "No need to feel afraid, Sophie. If you're afraid, it would be more likely for it to try and kill you."

I felt the colour drain from my cheeks and the warmth in my body leaving and turning into ice. I stared down at him, watching as he unlocked the last lock.

Syre turned around, grabbing my by the waist and stepping back a couple steps. The door swiftly swung open, fire breathing out of the door.

I shrieked. causing the School Master to cover my mouth. He looked back, getting ready to carry me away. He did so, placing me down at the end of the corridor.

I shrieked again, the ground shaking as the beast got closer. "Stay here, Sophie." I nodded, not able to see him through all of the fire. He then disappeared, running the other way. "SYRE!" I screamed. My eyes continued flickering until it turned into a dark pitch black.

I could feel my nails growing, pointing at the end and my teeth doing the same. Everything soon became clear for me and I was able to see everything that was in my way.

As if the fire wasn't there, I hovered off the ground, flying the direction Syre went. I dodged a blue streak of power, knowing exactly who it came from.

"Syre?" I breathed out, the heat getting to my skin. Syre couldn't resist chuckling at my demon like voice. "Sophie? I told you to stay away!" He shot another blue streak out of his hand, this time it surrounded the beast.

It let out a deafening cry, making me groan. "What are you doing?" I rasped, coughing slightly. There was silence for a while, until it was broken by the beast again.

It cried again, piercing my ears. I groaned, shooting a pink laser at it. I watched as it went right through the barrier, breaking it. The beast let out another deafening cry.

It growled, standing up and charged towards me. "SOPHIE!" Syre shouted just before he was out out if the frame. I smirked as the beast charged towards me.

I conjured up a pink spell, throwing it at the beast. This only made it angrier and before I knew it, another flame was being shot at me. I dodged it, hovering off the ground again.

I flipped before blasting another pink spell at it. The cry was made again, causing me to growl. The beast widened its eyes showing its orange stained eyes, marked with a black line.

It charged towards me. I turned around, trying to conjure up the biggest spell that I could. I turned back around, ready to strike but the beast was now inches away from me.

I stepped back, hesitantly. Out of the blue, a blue streak shot into the air, splitting up. One tied its two feet and another was wrapped around it a mouth, causing it to fall on the ground.

I gaped as cold strong hands pulled me away. He smiled, shaking his head. "You know, Sophie. It's flattering that you'd try and save me from getting my head bitten off, but I'd appreciate it if you just waited."

I sighed, nodding back. I stared at him, out of breath. "I'd rather not do that again." I smirked, shaking my head. The School Master laughed. "Imagine how much running the Nevers and Everson would have to do after this baby is put up."

I widened my eyes. "Its a baby?" He chuckled, throwing his hand over my shoulder. "Yep, you should see the adults..."

 **Hi guys(*^o^*) So I'd like to ask a question.**

 **How do you think Syre's sounds like?**

 **Is it:**

 **See-ya?**

 **Sigh-ya?**

 **S-ear?**

 **Or anything different because I'm having a hard time trying to gunfire out how I want his name to sound. Help me out and love you lots.**


	16. Ultraviolence A start of something new

I thought I'd never see the day where I'd be walking the same pathway I used to take to go and visit Tedros. He escaped from my grasp and he was too stupid to make sure that didn't happen again, not that I'm complaining anyway.

His reaction to my engagement ring was the best thing that had happened to me that day, so unpredictable. I always love a good show, even if it involves harm towards myself as well.

They sense something strong today. A day that will mark a new beginning, something that wouldn't be forgotten. A day that could lead to the end of everything I care about.

Syre said I shouldn't come out today, but I didn't listen. As I said, I love entertainment and staying in a tower with Syre can be boring sometimes.

I smirked, pushing the dungeon door open. I couldn't see anything, pitch black. Something obviously went on yesturday. I shrugged, knowing exactly where Tedros would be.

My red heels clicked on the floor, satisfying my hesitation. I continued walking, taking my time. I stayed alert, my eyes wide open. I clenched my fists, feeling a certain urge to do something evil.

It wasn't natural to stay as myself without ripping out a couple hearts and I've been waisting a lot of time. I reached his cell, pulling out my key. I wriggled it around, sighing.

There was silence as I unlocked the cell. I blasted a pink spell into the air, watching it burst into what looked like fireworks. Light shun upon me, giving me a great view of the cell.

Only two day and he was suffering. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. I knew that he hadn't eaten properly in a few months, neither has anyone else that I had or have captured, but he was fine two days ago.

"Miss me?" I smirked, replaying the same scene we had a while back. I walked up to him, hovering above him. He was crouched on the floor, his knees at the same level as his chest.

He slowly looked at me, a displeasing look on his face, as he didn't seem to want me in his presence. "Am I not good enough for you, Teddy?" I joked.

"Not really. I don't dig evil..." He shot right back, still not looking at me. I gaped, clenching my fist. I shot a glare at him, watching him grin weakly at me.

I managed to grin back, but that grin was wiped away once I realised what I was meant to be doing. I rolled my eyes, abandoning my plans, this was more fun.

I bent down, looking at him in the eye. He looked away. staring at the wall. Shaking my head, I began to laugh, causing his to draw he head back.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, curiosity glistening in his eyes. I sighed. "Don't you get it?" I asked, halting myself from laughing again. "I was wondering how you could love someone like Agatha?"

He stared at me, hate in his eyes. "You don't even love her, do you? All you care about is the fact that she's good!" I unravelled what I thought was the truth, grinning at him.

This time it was Tedros's turn to laugh. He shook his head, listening to the echoes of his laughter escalate across the room.

He looked up, putting out his laughter. "There are many reasons I'd always love her and never love you Sophie..." I rolled my eye, placing my hands on my hips.

"How am I not likeable? I mean, I'm engaged...and you're not." He chuckled again, causing my blood to boil. "Well for starters, you're a liar, you only think of yourself, you're shallow- and the list goes on and on, Sophie. On and on."

I scoffed, shaking my head. "You wish you had me, Tedros. Just admit that..." I joked, stroking his cheeks. He flinched, pushing me slightly. "I know it's not right to hit a woman, but if you try me, I will."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just joking, don't get ahead of yourself." I watched as

he went bright red, scratching his head. "I know how much you like her though." I spoke up, filling the silence.

He shrugged. "So what? My love for her is none of your business." He shot back, his blue eyes turning ice cold. I glared at him. "But if it isn't, why did I set her free?"

He shrugged again, scoffing. "To be honest, I don't know. Because all you did was take her away. She told me what you asked from her..." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I kept her safe, didn't I? That was your wish and I granted it, Teddy." He shook his head. "My wish was also to see her. You didn't intentionally do all of that just so I could see her."

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "To be honest, you are right. I didn't, but I don't care about your well being or Agatha's, neither do I care about your love life or the dates you'll be going on if you make it out alive. All I care about is if you kiss Agatha and I've been making sure that doesn't happen."

He narrowed his eyes, his hands shaking. "You," He snaked, venom dripping from his lips. "You were the one who did all of this. You wanted to make sure I didn't kiss her. You watched me try to kiss her and-and you nearly blasted us. I bet you watched us fight too. That's why you took her! You heard are conversation. You sneaky snake!"

I smirked, watching him grow with anger. He got up, grabbing me by the wrists and slamming me against the wall. "I won't let you win, Sophie!"

I shook my head, laughing. His breathing hardened and hit me. I softened, my face emotionless. He then let go of me, shaking himself.

He mumbled to himself, biting his lips. He then looked up, staring into what looked like space. He was emotionless at first, but then it soon turned into a smile. A genuine smile. It soon faded and he stared at me.

"What? What are you- ow!" I fell to the ground, curling up into a ball. I turned around, trying to find the idiot who decided to blast me.

I gaped, looking at the girl who was meant to be locked up. She was wearing the same blue and white dress as she was when I locked her in ( **AN: If you see the third book trailer, you'd know what I'm talking about. If not, go check it out after reading this chapter which took forever to write! Cheers!).** It was wripped and was missing parts from the bottom, making it seem to reach mid-thigh. Her hair was messy at the bottom, looking quite scattered and dirt stained her right cheek and her chin. Her shoes appeared to be missing though.

I listened to the sound of Tedros' shoes as he ran towards her, hugging her. He looked back at me, the same ice cold eyes he gave me earlier back.

He cupped Agatha's cheeks with his one hand, wrapping his other hand around her waist. I gasped, getting back up. "No!" I cried, my eyes flickering from green to black.

Agatha looked at him, then at me, knocking his hand away from her cheeks. "What are you doing?" She cried. Tedros sighed, rather frustrated. "You don't understand! She planned all of this-" She cut him off again. "We don't have time for this! Come on, let's get out of here!"

She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of the cell. Soon they were out of the dungeons. I tried to follow them, but was stuck. I panicked, trying to remember where I came from in the darkness.

I gasped as I was tripped. I fell on the ground, causing the balance between my world and the thoughts to snap. I cried, feeling them taking over.

Another person stepped over me, causing me to lose my cool. I grabbed the person my the arm and jerked them down, causing the person to scream.

I hurled the person by the neck, listening to it squeal in pain again as my nails got longer. I smirked, laughing to myself, the demon-like voice echoing.

"Please don't hurt me!" The voice cried, but it was too late. I snapped the person's neck, listening to it squeal once again. I growled, throwing it the other direction.

Somehow, it was satisfying for me. I got up, refreshed. It all came back to me, the place I came from and soon I was out of the dungeons.

I squinted at the light, stumbling slightly.

I then regained vision, looking down to see the amount of people running out of the doors. Hundreds went out, smashing windows with fists and weapons.

I groaned, stepping out. I ran down the stairs, blasting everyone in my way. Pink streaks flew out of my hand, wrapping students up into a squere ball.

I listened to them scream and shout for what seemed like help. I turned to my side, nearly falling again as another person tried to sneak past me. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the person my the neck.

"Who called you?" I breathed out. My demon like voice scaring him. He trembled, still not saying a word. I pulled him up, squinting as he accidently kicked me.

I tightened my grip, watching him turn purple. "I said: who sent you? Why is this happening?" He still didn't say anything, but continued to whimper in pain.

I growled, throwing him off the stairs. I heard him scream for he last time before reaching the ground. I shook my head, grabbing someone else.

I cornered her by the stairs, looking as she looked at me with fear. "Hey, who sent you? What is going on?" I questioned. She sighed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Aric! Aric! He was the one!" I growled, slamming my hands on the railings, accidently causing her to fall of the stairs. I gaped as I watched her hit the ground.

Squinting, I rushed down the stairs, following the herd. I snapped my fingers, casting an invisible spell on myself.

I gasped as I finally got a good view of what was going on. They were all charging for the tower. Hundreds of them and they were seeking to kill Syre and I.


	17. Ultraviolence Now it begins

"Sophie!" I heard someone yell. I hesitated, turning slowly. Thoughts raced through my head as I realised that nobody was there.

"Sophie!" The voice called again. Puzzled, I reached my hands out, trying to see if this person was invisible along with me.

Strong cold hands grabbed my hand, pulling me towards them. Baffled, I tried to shake loose, but the grip was really strong.

Anger and frustration boiled in my blood as I tried to shake off the person who had a grip on me. The person chuckled, loosening their grasp.

"Sophie, its me." I turned pink, shaking my head. the image of him formed slowly, a dark shade of blue surrounding him. "I'm so glad you're here. You have no idea." I breathed out, grabbing him again. I grinned as I saw he was grinning too.

"Let's get back to the castle first before they break through. We won't be able to us are magic if we don't want them to see us." I nodded as he pulled me forward.

We finally had a good view of the what was going on. The Nevers and Evers were now caught up with the beast. I chuckled to myself, finishing of with a smirk.

"I told you it would be handy." The School Master laughed, his grip on my hand tightening. I nodded, even though he wouldn't be able to see it.

I tripped slightly as a boy past by me. He was armoured with a sword. He had caremel shoulder length hair, held back by a hairband, quite like 'Beauty and The Beast'. He was tanned skinned, quite like Tedros and had eyes the same colour as his hair.

I reached the ground, my hands and knees touching twigs and earth. Syre stopped, looking up to face the boy who had pushed me down.

They boy stopped, turning in his tracks. He had already felt my presence. Syre sighed before looking at me, then back at him. He let go of me, making himself visable.

Bewildered, the boy took out his sword. "He's over here, guys! The School Master!" Everyone turned to face Syre.

I gasped, getting up. "Syre! What are you doing?" I shrieked, turning myself visable again. I got ready to fire at them, pink flames lighting up in my palms.

Students turned their heads, there attention switching from the beast to us. I stood confident and so did Syre. I stared at him and he stared at me, smirking.

"Its either now or never, Sophie. Knock 'em dead." I smiled, staring at him for a while. "I think they need something more powerful than this..."

The flames in my hands were extinguished. Syre looked at me, slowly smirking. He grabbed me by the hand. "Maybe they do."

He grabbed me by the waist, his other hand squeezing my jaw. He pushed his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and he did the same.

There was silence for a while as every student reverted their eyes towards us. I detached my lips from him, smirking.

I turned away from him and faced the crowd. Anger boiled in there blood as they held onto their weapons. From a distance, next to the School of Evil, stood Agatha and Tedros.

Agatha stared at me. I got a good view of her face. Her face was emotionless, but I could tell she was infuriated. Tedros grabbed her hand, swinging the other way and disappeared before my eyes.

"We've got to go, Syre." I whispered before running the other way. He followed, now in front of me. He turned invisible, grabbing my arm and I did the same.

I looked to his direction, his image reappearing before my eyes. The students followed our direction, weapons dangling behind them.

Syre pulled me away, watching the kids go the other way. "I don't know where they are going, but that's not the way to our castle."

I smirked watching them disappear. I hit my head, remembering why I wanted to leave. "Agatha and Tedros left. I don't know where they're going..."

Syre sighed, rubbing his temples. "Which way did they go?" Syre asked. I pointed to my left, towards the School of Evil. "They didn't go inside, did they?"

I shook my head, biting my lip. The School Master grimaced, grabbing me by the arm. He jerked my forward, leaving me running behind him.

"We have to follow them. They're trying to get to the tower before we do." He shouted back. "Oh, should we fly." He stopped, nodding.

"Only one of us, though." He said, before turning visable again. He grabbed onto my waist, hovering off the ground. He shot forward, getting higher each time.

I buried my head in his chest, oddly enjoying the smell of fresh lemons on his coat. I closed my eyes, my hands on his shoulders.

"Wait, help me find them." He said, making me open my eyes. I looked down, trying to find Agatha and Tedros.

"Found them!" I yelped as he shot down, making it feel as if I was falling. They were buried in between trees, five miles away from the castle.

We reached the ground, now in front of both Tedros and Agatha. I swivelled around just before turning visible again.

"Great to see you again, Agatha." I spoke up, smirking. She held her chin high, hands twined with Tedros. "Really? Because its the opposite for me." She snarled.

I narrowed my eyes. Syre grabbed my hand. "Where are you going?" He asked. Tedros rolled his eyes. "Actually, we were heading your way, old man."

"At least he's actually doing something with his life." I pushed my hand forward, showing off my engagement ring. Agatha swallowed, staring at my ring.

"Aww, Agatha. You want one?" Syre smirked, narrowing his eyes. Tedros scoffed. "One step at a time. Because of you I can't even kiss her."

Agatha looked at him, still not knowing what he was talking about. "Walking in the woods is a dangerous things, love birds." I grinned, flames lighting up in my palms.

Agatha swallowed again, wracking her brain for a spell. Tedros drew out his sword, standing in front of her. She grabbed his shirt, hoping to not get detached from him.

"It was wrong to play with a master and a queen, Agatha. You should have just left when you got the chance." The School Master smirked, causing Tedros to growl.

He hurled a blue streak at Tedros, who was moved out of the way. It hit the ground, causing a big explosion. All the animals in the area, escorted themselves away from their houses.

Agatha gasped. "There's more were that came from!" I informed, throwing a pink ball at her. She put up a gold shield, shielding herself from my wrath.

"You can't even fight? How pathetic." I laughed, causing her to break into sweats. "Oh yeah?" She challenged. "Feast on this, my _queen_."

She conjured up a gold spell, hurling it at me.

I swivelled the other way, but the spell was too quick. I hit a tree, slowly hitting the ground. I grimaced, getting back up.

I conjured up a pink spell and thrust it at her, causing her to be sent flying. "Agatha!" Tedros grabbed onto her hand, pulling her towards him before she hit herself.

Syre laughed. "That's enough of play. Time to say your goodbyes." He thrust his hands up, watching as tree men rose from the earth.

Agatha screamed, hugging Tedros as Tedros looked in horror. I watched in amusment as I walked towards Syre.

The trees separated them, one grabbing Agatha and one grabbing Tedros. "Nooo!" Agatha cried as her fingers left his.

Tedros struggled in the tree, growling as his sword was flung onto the ground. It dug into the soil, only showing the handle.

Agatha, almost in tears, kept shooting at the trees, hoping to make them stop.

"I can't watch this." Syre sighed, getting ready to throw another spell at them. I smirked, conjuring up a pink spell in my hands.

"Let's aim then." I flung at Agatha whilst The School Master hurled at Tedros. It hit Agatha in the heart, whilst Syre's spell failed since Tedros was fast enough to dodge it.

The tree let go of Agatha, causing her to hit the ground. "Agatha!" Tedros called, trying to struggle out of the tree's grip.

We watched as the other tree crumbled. The other one crumbled as well as Tedros blasted it in the chest. Tedros reached the ground as he ran towards Agatha.

Syre stared, bored as Tedros grabbed Agatha. She was clutching her heart, knocked out. Scared, Tedros rested her on his chest.

He then looked at us, anger boiling in the blood. Suddenly, students from each school were now in the scene.

Tedros blasted us, causing us to fly far through the trees. Syre was able to stop, but I still kept flying. We then reached the dry cliff.

"SOPHIE!" Syre tried to grab me, but ended up falling with me. I was now on top of him. He shielded my head with his hand, wrapping the other around my waist, but it just wasn't enough.

The last words he ever said to me was 'I love you.' And I loved him too, but I wasn't able to tell him in time.

 **This story isn't finished yet. (*˘︶** **˘*)**


	18. Ultraviolence Sophie and

I opened my eyes, instant pain shooting through my body. I groaned as the memories of earlier flashed back to me. I lifted my index finger, feeling the sudden numbness in my hands.

I pushed it along, hoping to feel who I thought was Syre. "Syre?" I rasped, grasping onto his waistcoat. There was no response. I sighed, blowing away the strands of hair in my face.

"Are you awake yet?" I asked again, turning my head to face him. He was knocked out cold from the looks of it. I stared, looking deeper.

I took a glance at the dried tears that had fallen out of his eyelids. I trembled, trying to hold the tears that yearned to fall.

His mouth was stained with dried blood as well and so was the underneath of his nostrils. I felt fresh tears rush down my cheeks as I thought about his fall.

It was later when I noticed how pale his skin had gotten. Paler than Agatha's ever was. I hesitated, struggling to get up.

Grasping his shoulders, I began to shake him. "Syre? Syre, honey, wake up!" I trembled, clasping him to my chest. "Nooo..." I whispered, letting the tears escape this time.

I wriggled his arm around, trying to find his pulse. The amounts of times my brain tricked me into thinking I felt it was unbearable.

"No, Syre! You can't die on me!" I cried, glancing at the ring he had once put on me. I pulled him closer, crying on his cheek.

No longer could I smell his spearmint breath or feel the same cold touch he had once placed on me. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

"This is all my fault..." I breathed out, recalling the night the wind and thunder woke us up. "It was me. I started the war and you...you died for me."

I closed my eyes, clinging him towards me. I felt my hands fall in between. Opening my eyes, I gaped as I realised he was fading away.

I gasped trying to cling onto him, but it just wasn't enough. He disappeared in my arms, now out of my world. I collapsed onto the ground, not afraid to cry out loud.

I clung to my stomach as a feeling almost like stinging was felt. I peered down, looking at my hand which seemed to have black ink smeared onto it.

I gasped, recalling the night when I was attacked by Aric. "Tip, just to be sure stab me a few times." I shook my head in disapproval, scolding myself.

I stared at my wound, gasping as I finally had a good view of what was going on. Black ink slowly began creeping up on me, pouring out of my cut.

I stared at the spot where Syre used to be, wishing that he was here to save me from this transformation. I remember how he came with his spell book, ready to heal me each time this would happen.

Shaking off all the pain, I shot up, flying up the cliff. I was slower this time since my powers were fading. I grimiced, reaching the brink.

I hopped down, running back to my tower. I looked at myself, gasping as I realised the ink had spread. It had now covered my feet and was making its way up to my arms.

I ran some more, feeling the sudden change in my body. The magic I usually felt was fading. I could feel the demons breaking away from my soul, reaching for the outside, hoping to take over my every thoughts and actions.

 _It's over now_. They said to me _. You've lost everything. You best friend, your true love and now your freedom._ The black ink soon consumed my whole body, from head to toe. The ink had now blended in with my skin, making me the darkest shade of black.

I screamed, feeling instant pains shoot through my body. I cried one last time before I was consumed by a yellow bubble.

It exploded, sending my flying the other way. I crashed onto a tree. Looking up, I faced my hand, staring at it in shock. Somehow it had blended with the tree, seeming to have the same texture and look.

Must be a new power that I hold. I grimaced, staring into a puddle next to me. I was different now. No longer a witch...but a shapeshifter. I was unstoppable, we were unstoppable. But one day we all have to die and that's what he did. That's what he wanted.

(Sophie looked like Mystique from "X-Men: First Class," Mystique, who has blue skin and yellow eyes. Sophie is black skinned though, with red eyes...no pupil...and has two pig tails that hit her hips. It is black also.)

I groaned, feeling my tears run down again. This was all his fault. Tedros. It all made sense now. He took everything I had. The only people I cared about.

He made it seem as if it was her fault, but it wasn't. It was all him. He took the only people I cared about...and now I'm going to take the one peson he truly cares about.

I looked up into the evening sky, ready to seek vengeance. I escorted myself back to the tower, entering the corridor. I walked up to my bedroom, sitting by the table.

I grabbed a piece of paper, grabbing the pen on my right and began writing. Agatha was never my nemesis. It was him and I was too blind to see it.

Now I just had to deliver it. I peered at myself through the mirror. I hadn't realised that I had changed, not just my appearance. I was new and improved, different to everyone else.

I wasn't the Sophie they used to know. This Sophie was filled with hatred and agony, this Sophie was seeking vengeance and it is all his fault. One day he'd feel like how I'm feeling now because he would have lost everything he had and everything he cared about.

I enter the School of Good, pushing the entrance door open. I fell against the door, smirking as I had now blended with the door.

I moved onto the wall, passing the main hall. I walked back, realising what was going on. They thought we were dead! They were having a celebration! But they don't know-

I heard talking from around the corner. Sounded similar, a bit like Tedros, since it was him anyway.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Nicholas asked, sipping on his fruit punch. Chaddick came into the picture, swiping the drink from his mate. "Is it because Agatha's not here?"

I raised an eyebrow, moving in to hear more. "No, its not that... Don't you feel like it's wrong to celebrate? I have this weird feeling that-"

"They're dead," Nicholas chuckled, pushing Chaddick and swiping his drink back. "Let's party, for goodness sake. Always killing the fun."

Chaddick punched Tedros in the arm. "Okay. Okay." Tedros ushered, jumping down from the drawer he was sitting on. "I'm going to go see Agatha, okay?"

The boys nodded. "We'll save you some cake and wish us luck! We're going to talk to hot mamas!" Chaddick limboed back into the hall, whilst Nicholas sighed. "He had too much punch tonight."

I followed Tedros down the hall, listening to him chuckle to himself after what Nicholas had said. He turned a corner. escorting himself to the nursing room. I probably hit her pretty badly if she is here.

I followed him, blending in with the wall. He walked over to her, sitting beside her on the bed. She rolled her head towards him, her face wet with tears.

"Its no fun over here." She sniffled, clutching onto her heart. Tedros sighed, wiping away her tears. "Didn't feel right without you."

Agatha made a small smile, before replying back. "Can you stay for a while?" She asked, reaching out for his hand. Tedros nodded, grasping onto her small hand. "I'll stay for as long as I can."

Agatha looked down at their fingers, her small smile still not leaving her face. "Get up." Tedros ordered, helping her sit up. "You can't just lay around here all day, it's not healthy."

Agatha rolled her eyes. She clutched onto her heart again, squeezing her eyes shut. She opened them again, grabbing the bucket next to her bed and silently puked inside.

Tedros sighed, still holding onto her hand. He stared down at Agatha's chin, stunned to see blood. Agatha forrowed her eyebrows, looking at him.

"What? What's the matter?" Tedros tilted the bucket, his face falling. There was a lot of blood in the bucket. "Is this happening all the time?" He asked, his heart breaking.

Agatha took the bucket, looking down at it. She gasped, resting her hand on her palm. She shook her head as Tedros pulled her in for a hug. "Tedros?" She whispered. "Yes?" He answered. "Tedros, I don't what to die."

I listened silently as the couple wept in each others arms. "You're not going to die, Agatha. I've lost you so many times because of that evil witch, I'm not going to lose you again...forever."

I scoffed just before I flung the paper onto the floor. I scurried off to the window, staring at them.

Tedros pulled himself away, getting up to grab the paper. He took his time reading it, his eyes reverting out of the window.

"I knew it..." He whispered, his voice cracking. "What's the matter, Tedros?" Agatha asked, staring at him.

Tedros didn't dare look at her, but crumbled the paper. He dropped it on the ground, opening his mouth.

"We've got to get you out of here."


	19. Ultraviolence To love and lose

I remember the look on his face when he read the letter I sent him, knowing that the war he thought was over was coming back to crush him.

I smirked, crossing through the barrier for the School for Good. I couldn't wait even a second to come back and strike, I had to go before they took matters into their own hands or found a solution.

Today would be a hard day, it I knew I could do it. As a shapeshifter, I can disguise myself as any person I wanted to be and at this very moment, I'm looking for a very simple role.

I stepped into the school, blending myself with the wall. I sneeked into the nursing room, listening to the nurses speak.

"So I've got pills for Agatha." A nurse said, passing down a tube to another nurse. "Which type, Jennie?" She said, her voice low and husky.

"Type A and D. Those are the right once, right?" Jennie responded, checking the pills again. "Yes. Don't forget to give her water afterwards."

Jennie nodded, grabbing a bottle at her left. "Pour it into a flask first. Fill it too 250ml, exactly." The rather large lady ordered, grabbing the bottle from Jennie and filling it too 250ml.

Jennie sighed, pushing her bony fingers through her ginger hair. Bingo. That's exactly who I wanted. I watched as the ladies scurried out of the room, leaving Jennie with Agatha's pills and equipment.

I walked out, revealing myself. I walked behind her, making sure she wasn't able to see me. "Hey, Jennie." She briskly turned around, screaming at the sight of me. I rolled my eyes before slamming her onto the cupboard.

This knocked her out, causing her to fall into me. I pushed her off, bending down to her level. I grasped onto her hair, turning mine the same shade and length.

I brushed her skin, giving me the same tone and eye colour, making us completely identical. I pushed her into the closet, nicking her clothes.

I stared at myself, completely different. I was ghostly white with fair ginger hair and green eyes. I wore a short nursing dress which reached my mid-thigh and black and white converses. My foot size on the other hand didn't change, so it was quite small.

I grabbed Agatha's pills, switching it with sleeping I found in the counter. I got up. the flask and pills in my hands. I walked out. closing the door and suprised to meet Tedros standing right in front of me.

I tried my best to smile, but it failed, turning into a smirk. Tedros forrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. "Yes?" I interrupted, my voice shaking.

"Oh, yes...sorry. I just wanted to know whether or not if Agatha is okay..." He fiddled with his fingers, his gaze still not leaving my eyes.

"Agatha's fine. Why are you asking?" I asked, grinning slightly. Tedros blushed, scratching the back of his head. "No reason, just wanted to check up on her...you know, see how she's doing."

I smirked. "You're not allowed to go into a girl's nursing room." He widened his eyes, releasing his hands from his grip. "I wasn't asking and-and since when wasn't I allowed to see her?"

I rolled my eyes. making him two back. "Since I said so. Now can you please move out of the way?" I nudged past him, my eyes widening as he grabbed onto my arm.

"Please, come on! Can't I just see her for a bit, just for a bit." I shook my head, pulling my hand away. "Shouldn't you be at class? Because you're a student and students have lessons."

"Its Sunday..." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. I nodded, putting my hands on my hips. "Fine, for just a little while anyway."

He smiled, fiddling with his fingers. "Thanks, Jennie." We walked in silence to the nursing room, stopping and staring through the glass door.

Agatha sat up, moving along as she hoped to get out of bed, failing and landing face flat on the ground. The silence between her and the ground was broken as she collided with it, causing a smacking sound.

I cringed and Tedros gaped as we watched her push herself up, cursing underneath her breath. Tedros pushed open the door as she began dusting herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Stunned, Agathastopped dusting herself, turning bright pink. "Yes, I'm fine...just picking up my lenses."

Tedros rolled his eyes, bending down to her level. "You don't have contact lenses, Agatha." Agatha turned a darker shade of pink.

"I know, just don't want you worrying about me all the time." Tedros smiled, shaking his head. "I feel like I'm tying you down, at the moment." She stared at the ground, fiddling with her fingers.

"I didn't even want to go to that party Agatha..." He stared at the ground. "Talking about that, I've got to get you somewhere..."

I stepped into the room, listening to their conversation. "Yes, actually. I had a chat with Pollux and Castor and they thought it was quite right."

"Alright? About what? What's going on." She asked, still on the ground. "Actually Agatha, I think its just best for all of us if you don't know what's going on...can you just please go down to the dungeons and stay locked?"

Agatha's eyes bulged as I smirked. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm not a witch, if this is what this is all about..." Tedros sighed, shaking his head. "We know that, it's not about that. It's-umm...no."

"Tell me why I have to stay down there?" She asked, folding her hands. "I'm not, Agatha. Don't push me." Agatha rolled her eyes, nudging him. "Tell me why..."

Tedros still didn't answer, but got up. "Agatha, do you trust me?" He asked. Agatha swallowed. "...Yes..." Tedros nodded. "And do you want to be safe?" Agatha nodded.

"And do you want you and I to have a life after all of this?" He asked, making me cock an eyebrow. "Yes." He smiled. "Then you've got to trust me, okay?"

Agatha nodded. "But its not good for me. I get ill and I feel as if the walls are closing and-" Tedros held his finger to her lips. "All in good time." Agatha rolled her eyes.

I stepped into the scene. "Okay, time is up! Get out, Tedros." Tedros sighed, helping Agatha onto her bed. She sat, watching him leave.

"Okay, Agatha. You've got to get your pills chugged down." She forrowed her eyebrows. "Aren't you going to have an x-Ray on my bones? You said you'd check today for me...to see how I'm doing."

I hesitated. "Um, alright." I looked at the x-ray machine, fiddling with my fingers. "If my rib cage is broken, would I have surgery? Because you said-"

"YES!" I cried, my hands in the air. "Damn, being a nurse is really hard." Agatha furrowed her eyebrows. "Here, take this." I said, giving her the pills, she took them, staring at them.

I gave her the flask. "Well? Drink it." She snapped out of her state of mind. She nodded and gulped down the pills. "Good girl, are they working?"

Agatha turned to me, her eyes droopy. "I really don't know if they are working...this is new to me." She lay on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

"Great." I lifted the covers and carried her over my shoulder. I scurried to the window as I heard the door opening.

"Sorry, I forgot my bag. I always leave it for- hey!" I moulded back into my normal form and jumped out of the window just before he could get to us.

 _Hi guys! How did you like it? Now I got a lot of reviews because of the last two chapters and I thought I'd answer some questions. I am also doing this little segment where I tell you a fact about this story(*^o^*)_

 _Lily:Wait. Is Sophie wearing her dress in her new form, or does her body look like Mystique?_

 _Sophie is not wearing a dress...She is completely naked. That's because Mystique doesn't wear a dress either._

 _And now for the fact- I was actually going to make Sophie die, but if so, it would be the end of the story and I love it._


	20. Ultraviolence The tale of Sophie and Ted

I stared at Agatha as she slept silently. I wonder how she'd feel when she finds out I've got a new appearance...I don't think she'll even remember me.

I watched as she twisted and turned on the concrete ground before slowly opening her eyes. They were red and glossed with water.

She hadn't noticed me yet, but stayed in her position. It was only a matter of time till she had taken in the atmosphere of the location she was in.

She groaned, before pushing herself up. "Where am I?" She said to herself, confusion in her eyes. "Hi, Agatha." I smirked, stepping away from the darkness and into the light.

Agatha took in my appearance, not daring to say a word. "Who-who are you?" She asked, trying to get the strength to stand.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Don't you remember me Agatha?" I asked, pain crossing my face for the first time since Syre had died.

She shook her head. "You're best friend? We've know each other more than I can count..." I smirked as her face grew even more confused.

She got up from the ground, her hand still on her heart. Her white night gown which reached her mid-thigh began to blow to the side as she took slow steps.

"Sophie? Is that you?" She asked, full with shock. I nodded. "What happened?" She questioned, about to touch my face.

I swatted her hand away, causing her to wobble. "This is what your so called happily ever after did to me! Look!" I sighed, opening my arms.

Agatha swallowed hard, staring at my hand which no longer held the ring Syre had gracefully given to me. "Is he alive? The School Master?"

I bit my lip, tears swelling in my eyes. I caught them before they were able to slip. "No..." I rasped, shaking my head. "And it was him! He killed him!"

Agatha stared at me. "Who? Who killed him?" I stared at her, remembering how she was knocked out. She wasn't able to see anything that had gone on before.

"Who else? Tedros." I clenched my fists whilst Agatha stared in shock. "Tedros killed someone?" She bit her lip. I rolled my eyes, holding my elbows.

"Why not? He didn't know whether I killed you or not." Agatha's face relaxed as she realised why the School Master had died.

"Why are you doing this? You're boyfriend is a murderer!" I screamed. Agatha let go of her heart, blushing wildly. I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me you and Tedros haven't even discussed about where you relationship stands."

Agatha shrugged. "It never really came up." I rolled my eyes, bringing my hands up, ready to speak but she cut me off. "Anyway, you are a killer also and so is Syre...so your point is?"

"But that is our thing." I said simply. "We are evil, that's what we do. It's how we are." Agatha shaked her head. "No, its not. How can you get it into your thick skull that you're not evil?"

I laughed, grinning wildly. "You're just like my dad, Agatha," I halted myself from laughing again. "You always see the good in everyone. But darling, you have to remember that not everyone is good."

She bit her lip, wincing. "Did I hurt you, Agatha?" I asked, staring at her. Agatha shook her head rapidly. She removed her hand from her chest, smiling awkwardly.

I stood in front of her. "Why lie, Aggie? I know you're hurt." I pulled at the neck of the dress, watching her turn crimson. "We are both girls, Agatha. Take a chill pill."

She didn't listen though and her cheeks began to burn. "Stop!" She cried, pushing my hand away. I was able to see red marks around the lower and centre part of her chest.

"Did I blast you that hard, Agatha?" I sighed, stepping back. "Yes you did! That's why your loving School Master is dead."

My gaze hardened. "And that's why I'm going to get back at your boy- whatever he is." Agatha furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I've had it all wrong this whole time." I stared at her deep brown eyes. "What do you mean you had it wrong?"

"I mean that you weren't my nemesis..." I turned around, fiddling wih my fingers. "Yes you are." She nodded, quite sure.

"No, I'm not. This isn't your story, Agatha." She widened her eyes, unsure of where this was going. "I was too blind to see it." I bashed my head with my palm.

"He took everything I loved." Agatha relaxed, staring at me. "He took you, my only friend. Even if I did use you as a good deed, you soon became the best thing that had happened to me... Until you ditched me for that good-for-nothing idiot."

"He made me believe that I was good. He then ditched me for you...Agatha, that's not right and we both know it. He broke his promise."

Agatha bit her lip, my coldness creeping up on her. "Then he killed my true love. The only person who I had left. Agatha, I have nobody. I'm going to die alone with nothing! No victory, no friendship, no love. Nothing!"

Agatha hesitated, watching as my eyes turned blood red. "You can have me...we can be friends again..."

I shook my head. "Whilst you have a prince, in a castle, with children and people praising your every movement?! Stop being selfish, Agatha! You can't have everything!"

I sighed, watching her shake. "Listen, look me in the eyes and tell me that you would abandon Tedros for me." Agatha hesitated, swallowing hard.

She cut eye contact from me, clutching her heart. "Exactly, exactly what I thought was going to happen. You love him too much to let him go! He's your everything. To you, I don't even exist."

"It's not because I love him, it's because you've tried to hurt or kill me so many times. Emotionally or physically! Even before we came here."

I stopped staring at her. I crossed my arms. "I see how it is then. But listen to me, Agatha. Tedros will regret ever asking you to the ball."

"Sophie? Look at me? I'm not in the right state for whatever you're planning..." Agatha yawned, covering her mouth.

"You don't need to be, Agatha. This doesn't concern you yet. It concerns Tedros and I." She shook her head. "Tell me what your going to do with him."

"It's not what I'm going to do to him, but what I'm going to do with you. He's my nemesis, Agatha. You never were."

 **How did you like that, huh? This was just a conversation chapter, but the next chapter will be much better, I guarantee you.**

 **Another fact? Alright. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but in this story Sophie has never smiled. She only smirks and grins, this is because she is evil and now she needs to contain it.**

 **Love you lots...mwah! o_O**


	21. Ultraviolence Your voice is mine

It had been days since I stepped my foot into the spells room. This was more of Syre's lair and he'd have hated it if I was to go inside.

But now he's gone and this place, somehow is mine. I was just going to be quick. Even though he is dead, I still respect his choices and will live by the things he told me.

Since I had no magic now, it was only reasonable for me to be in here. What I was looking for was for Agatha. It would only be a matter of time till Tedros would march in here with an army, ready to take back Agatha.

This was my only hope...without these things, my plan wouldn't work and things would be a struggle.

I strolled down to the control, stepping onto a piece of metal. Looking at my black hands, I typed in 'voice box' into the keyboard.

I watched as the platform rose and I was escorted to a row of spells in the cupboard. Syre was very secretive and even though, he still gave me a key for this room.

I pushed it into the key slot, waiting for it to open. It swung open, nearly knocking me off the platform. I stared at the bottles, wondering which one I should take.

The School For Evil actually benefited me, since it taught me how to speak in 'Orgish'. The ancient language of all evil.

I stared at the bottles, trying to translate them. These spells were quite similar to the ones Ursula casted on Ariel.

Yes, I wanted Agatha's voice. If I have this, it would stop her from speaking and destroying my plans for the third time in a row. She'd always try to persuade me, but would end up making the situation even worse.

I swiped a small see-through bottle. This would be excellent for my plan. Like Ursula, I'd keep her voice in a necklace. She'd never get it, for Agatha is too weak and scared now to try to do anything.

Niether would anyone find out because only I would know what would truly be going on. I smirked as the platform lower me down.

'Forget' I typed into the keyboard these words, smirking. This was even better than my first plan. If she forgot Tedros and everyone else, she wouldn't even know what happened and who I was.

I swiped the see-through potion, closing the cabernet behind me. With this spell I could rekindle are relationship and become friends again.

I peered at the back of the bottle, my grin falling. Like all potions and fairy tales, of course there was only one solution. I didn't like it, but it didn't matter because with Agatha under my wing, she wouldn't get anywhere.

I stepped off, walking out of the door. I swiped a bottle of water, unscrewing the top cap. I unscrewed the magic formulae dropping a splash each into it.

I grabbed a necklace with a tiny, silver moon shape. This was Syre's. He used to wear it everyday, but left it the day of the fight.

Maybe he left it for me, to keep and remember me by. I stared at it before tying it around my neck. I walked down towards the stairs, going deeper.

I made my way to the dungeon, stepping through the open door. This wasn't the greatest place to be for many things lurked here. Evil doers, good doers and people who just became enemies with the School Master.

The dungeon room she was staying in was no different to the one she was in before that she suprisingly escaped. This place was smaller and didn't have any light inside.

I hadn't forgiven her for her mistakes, like talking to Tedros or escaping from the dungeon room or insulting me. This was her fault and now she has to deal with the consequences for there is no coming back this time.

No, I wasn't going to make her starve alive or die because of the damages I have caused her. Her death would be more gory than she'd like, more than Tedros would like and this time, he'd have a front row seat.

I chuckled to myself, unlocking the dungeon door. I entered inside. watching her sleep at the corner of the room.

She sniffled, making it obvious she was crying before sleeping. I strolled towards her, kicking her lightly in the gut.

She woke up, her face quite angry until she realised who I was. She forced a smile, still not getting up.

"Good afternoon, Aggie." I chuckled, watching her yawn. The cutest thing I had seen all day. "Good afternoon..." She wasn't in the mood for talking, but continued to stare at me.

"Aggie, I've got a treat for you." She furrowed her eyebrows, biting her lip. "What suprise?" She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to stay wide awake.

I took the bottle of water out of my back, wriggling it at her. "Water?" Her face was emotionless, quite disappointed by my suprise.

"You better appreciate it Agatha because that's all you're going to get..." She sighed before snatchig the water away from me.

"Woah, be careful eager beaver! Too much water can kill, you know." She rolled her eyes before unscrewing the cap.

Before she was able to drink it, she stopped and sniffed the inside. She stared at me, knowing something was going on. By the looks of it, she hadn't eaten in a while, which was bad since she was underweight anyway.

She placed her hand on her stomach, listening to it grumble. She passed it back to me. "Water won't end my hunger, Sophie."

I rolled my eyes. "So you don't want the water?" She shook her head as I sighed. "Look, if I give you a sandwich or something, would you drink this water?"

"Why do you care so much about this water?" She asked, folding her arms. "Because I got this water for you. Do you know how long the walk to the tower and the schools are?"

Agatha giggled slightly, making me stiffen. "Its not much of a walk to be honest, Sophie." I rolled my eyes. "I never told you I was an athlete, Agatha. Now drink the water."

She stared at me before taking the water back. She unscrewed the cap and held it to her mouth. She looked at me with hope just before sipping it.

I bit back on my lip, my eyes growing darker. She sipped two more tiny sips, breathing slowly. She stared at me again, ready to open her mouth.

I grinned, trying to hold it back. She smiled back at me, quite unsure of what I was doing. She got ready to speak and stopped.

It was only seconds till she realised that she couldn't speak. She retried over and over again, but it just wouldn't work.

She looked at me with confusion, now understanding my smirk. Her face fell as her eyes grew red and began to glisten. She let her tears fall as she cut eye contact from me and spilled the water on the ground.

She then coughed, no sound coming out and she cringed, holding onto her chest. She struggled, trying to break loose from whatever had caught her.

She gaped as a golden streak of power flew out. It looked so beautiful in the darkness of the room and I captured it inside my necklace.

I smirked, shaking my head. "Now your voice belongs to me. Don't even bother talking to anyone now."

She crouched her legs up and sat in one corner. I stopped grinning and turned to my side. I then turned back. Where was the other potion.

It then kicked in. She widened her eyes, crashing her hands onto her temples, unable to scream because of the spell.

I smirked as her memories were erased and she lost everything. She stared at me, her face blank and emotionless.

She stared at me, the same look she gave me yesturday. She motioned to speak, but was unable. I bent down to her level.

"You can't speak?" She shook her head, grasping her heart since it was hurting. She shook her head seconds later. "It's okay. You can stay with me."

Now all I had to do was visit someone else, see what he's up too.

He thought he was smart, but I outsmarted him and he's coming out for revenge, but he won't know what will hit him.

I entered the School of Good, blending in with the wall, I scurried down the halls, spotting Tedros surrounded by many of the teachers.

"Are you sure she's not in the school?" Professor Anemone questioned, hands on her hips. Tedros sighed, rolling his eyes. He slumped deeper into the chair he was sitting in, muttering to himself. "Yes. I saw it with my own eyes."

Professor Anemone stared at him, shaking her head. "Yes, Tedros. But sometimes the things that come out of your mouth aren't always the truth."

Tedros folded his arms, losing his temper. "I wouldn't joke about her." Pollux cleared his throat before joining the conversation. "Actually, you have. Quite a lot to be honest."

Professor Dovey punched Pollux lightly, causing him to stumble. "But that was before he started liking her. Keep up..."

Tedros cleared his throat. "Urr...can we not talk about that right now. We're talking about how this...this-this THING ook Agatha!"

The teachers nodded, realising they became side tracked. "What did this thing look like?"

Tedros thought for a while. "She wasn't that clear...but she had red eyes and almost like a costume of some sort...it was jet black and...hard to explain. I don't know."

"And she disguised as Jennie, am I right?" Tedros shrugged at Castor. "I don't even know if Jennie is who she calls herself anymore."

"That isn't the problem at the moment." Pollux got up from his seat. "What really matters is that one of our students were kidnapped by someone we can't trace."

I smirked. I this was going to be way easier than I though it would.

 **How did you like that? Damn. I had so many ideas rushing around I had to try and fit everything in at last minute. It kind of fell into place, maybe not. But you can tell me that by reviewing.**

 **Why don't you head onto my page and go on communities. Then you can follow 'SwanDestiny' and the community she made. Cool, huh?**

 **Kay, now fact of the day: Aric and Sophie had a fight before the one in this story. He almost killed Sophie and cut her in the side. She broke his jaw. I will display the fight after I finish the story- deleted scenes.**


	22. Ultraviolence The lightest thud

"And this is your room..." I smirked. escorting Agatha into the room she once stayed in. She smiled back at me, appreciative.

She looked around, staring at the same odd theme. She stared back at me and awkwardly smiled, walking over to her bed.

It was a king sized bed with crimson silk sheets overlaying it. There were also pillows covered with dark silk. I had previously changed the bedsheets from the bed she was sleeping in before.

Agatha opened her mouth to speak, but clammed it shut after she remembered she couldn't speak.

"Want some time alone?" I asked. She nodded, sitting down on the bed, her new black ball gown dress settling on top of her.

She rolled over onto the bed and rested, closing her eyes. She placed her arms on her chest, falling asleep. I hadn't realised this before, but the little things she did made her clearly a princess, people just couldn't see it.

"If you need me, come and find me."

I sighed, turning back and walked out of the room. Today I was going to see Tedros, again. I had to see what he was doing, if I didn't I wouldn't know where I stand in this battle.

I entered my room, closing the door behind me. I had to disguise myself, make sure nobody catches me like last time.

This time I was going to be smart, this time I was going to be bold. I shapeshifted. The first difference to be made was my jaw.

It went out just like his and my lips stretched wider. My hair shrunk and my eyes turned a violet shade. My cheekbones turned pale as my muscles began to harden.

Hair sprouted out of my legs and my arms and my eyes dropped. I was just like him now. Just like Aric.

I grabbed onto a beanstalk from the side of my window and leaped down, escaping from my tower and down to the ground.

I was going down to the School of Good as usual. I scooted down the path, running as fast as my feet could take me.

I've been a boy before and surprisingly, I enjoyed it so how hard could this be? I ran down towards the school, passing the barrier. Since Aric doesn't go to any of the schools, the barrier had nothing against him. So I had successfully tricked it because of my appearance.

I walked into the school grounds, grimicing as flirty girls gave me waves. At this time the boys would be in the common room speaking, it was like a routine of the day.

I opened the door to the common room, clearing my throat. I nodded to the boys before sitting down and listening to their conversations.

Tedros was silent, yet he continued to listen to the boys bicker and share ideas. They seemed to be passing down a crumbled up note.

"And this was sent from Sophie?" Oliver asked Tedros, passing the note to a boy beside him. Chaddick spoke up, reverting his eyes away from the television he was just watching. "It says her name at the bottom. Its ripped though."

My eyes popped. "Can I see that letter?" I asked, looking at Nicholas who was reading the letter. "No!" He chuckled. "I thought you stabbed her, Aric. She isn't meant to be alive."

I smirked, shaking my head. "She isn't." I looked away as people gave me weird glares. I snatched the paper, reading it over. I tried to hide my grin since everyone was watching me.

"I wasn't here...What happened?" I asked, reading the letter. Tedros stayed silent, fiddling with the sword in his side.

"Well apparently Agatha was kidnapped..." Chaddick spoke up. I nodded, pretending to be shocked. "Arent you bothered by this, Tedros?" I asked, watching him glare at me.

"I haven't heard you say anything." His glare hardened but he quickly looked away. "Um, I don't know." He sighed, scratching his head. "I don't know what happened. Was gone for a second and the next thing you know she was carried away by this villain thing."

I chuckled, opening a packet of crisps that had been laying down on the coffee table. "What are you going to do know?" I questioned.

Tedros sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know. I don't know where to start or anything."

He closed his eyes, calming himself down. "I'll help you, dude." Nicholas said, smiling at his friend. Chaddick nodded and so did Oliver. They stared at me as I crunched down on my crisps.

"What? Oh. Yeah, yeah! I'll help you find her. We all will." I hesitated, munching on my crisps. Tedros opened his eyes, smiling back at all of us. "Thanks guys. You are way better than the teachers..."

"That's because we understand." Chaddick chuckled, banging on his chest just before making a piece sign. Nicholas rolled his eyes. "Maybe this figure has a connection with Sophie."

I beamed and so did Tedros. "You know, that could be true. Less than twenty four hours since I got the letter, Agatha was being carried away."

I grimiced. "Maybe not." Everyone stared at me. "What? Sophie is human and this figure...is not." Tedros nodded, getting where I was coming from.

"I still believe they have a connection. I think it's only best if we go out into the woods and try to at least catch a glimpse of one of them." Oliver suggested.

"That's a great idea." Tedros said, happy about the progress. Easy, all I had to do was not go out all day. "Aric, I think you should stay with us."

I sighed, chewing at my lip. "Actually, I want to improve my hut tonight." Oliver shrugged, pushing me slightly. "You can do that another night."

"That's easy for you to say," I sighed. "You don't need to do stuff that I do." Tedros chuckled, getting up from his seat. "Pollux offered you a room, don't know why you haven't replied yet. You've been avoiding him like the plague."

"Let's go outside now." Nicholas suggested, leaving the room. I sighed as I followed the band of boys.

We reached the blue forest and began looking around. It was no use really and what I wanted to do was take a nap...and a shower.

"We could be here for ages, Tedros." Chaddick grumbled, patting his belly. "You can go back if you want, man. I just want to check." Chaddick shrugged. "Nah, I'm fine."

I looked to my side, staring at the blue birds that soared into view. I gritted my teeth as they rested on a thin branch above me.

It was only seconds till the branch broke and fell on me. It was only a little thud but that was all ot took to make everything crash down.

The image of Aric and I started to change and flicker, each second I was turning back into my original self.

Tedros looked my way, his sword out as he walked towards me. "She...that's the thing!" He cried as he got the attention from all the other boys.

He rose his sword to my neck. "Tell me what you did with her." He spat. I was cornered.

A rustling noise was made from the bushes and we all reverted are eyes to it.

Agatha stepped out, her black dress torn and ripped and her face stained with tears.

Tedros put his sword to his side, staring at her.

"Agatha?"

 **Guys don't worry! We are far from the end. Just expect at least five more chapters cuz this battle is gonna be epic.**

 **Hakuryuu Alexius chapter 21 . 15h ago**

 **Found your wattpad account! Like your story so far I envy you, because I hate writing but I lovr reading**

 **You found me! Yay! Not going to tell you guys my wattpad account though so... Lol. That's you're prize, Hakuryuu! You're the only person who knows my account.**

 **Fact: Agatha was meant to die a couple chapters back along with Syre...so basically in the same chapter but I loved Tagatha too much to let that happen. So now Agatha suffers from some type of rib cage injury that needs to be sorted out... I don't even know to be honest. I haven't really thought of the consequences of her injuries.**


	23. Ultraviolence A World with Good and Evil

I awoke next to Agatha, her arms wrapped around my shoulder and her face inches away from my chest.

She never told me why she was upset the other day. Not that she could, but it was a total mystery. She hadn't even tried to tell me what was going on.

All she wanted to do was sleep and so did I, so here we were. Her soft breathing hit my chest every four seconds.

She always hated sleeping alone and since Syre was gone, so did I. I guess we both felt safer together. Well I did anyway. Knowing that she had once saved me from death makes me feel as of nothing had happened between us.

She hardly even remembers what happened before I gave her the potions to drink so at the moment, she thinks of me as a friend.

I smirked, recalling the other day. I can still remember his facial expression.

 _"Agatha? Is that you?" Tedros whispered, putting his sword to the side. Agatha stared at him, her face dull. She put her hand to her chest and mouthed 'me?'._

 _Tedros slowly nodded, unable to stop smiling. "Agatha, please come with us. Stay where you will be safe?"_

 _She turned a bright shade of pink, just before staring at me. I got up, getting the attention of everyone._

 _I took Agatha by the hand, nearly pushing her to stop me from getting shoot with an arrow. I stared at her surprised face just before tugging her the other way._

 _Oliver followed and so did Nicholas. Chaddick who was sitting on a tree branch, hopped down too and was now running with his two friends._

 _"Tedros! What are you doing?" Nicholas asked, stopping in his tracks. Tedros shrugged, not looking at his friends._

 _"What's the point?" He answered, dropping all his weapons and equipment. "Didn't you just see how she chose a-a shapeshifter instead of me. Her true love."_

 _"So? We can still get her back!" Chaddick roared, overdosed with excitment. "No...I can't." Tedros turned his back, ready to walk away, but stopped in his tracks._

 _"You guys understand, right. Why should I fight for her if she doesn't want me back. Without love, what's the point of any of this?"_

 _The boys sighed, turning around. Tedros paced back into the School of Good and out of sight, the boys behind his back. They had also managed to pick up all his equipment and weapons along with them._

I stared at Agatha, chuckling. This was going to be way easier than I thought. I clammed my mouth shut as her right eye flung open.

She removed her hands from my shoulders and I removed mine from her waist. She opened her other eye and smiled at me, rubbing them slowly.

I watched as she rotated in the bed, now face flat into the pillow. I cocked an eyebrow, watching her fall back asleep.

I shivered as a cold feeling washed down my spine, as if water and ice were chucked down the back of my top.

I flinched, causing her to stare at me. I ignored the stare and got out of the bed. She followed, crawling out of the bed.

"No, you stay here. I've got to do something." She nodded, getting back under the duvets as I slammed the door behind her.

I strolled over to the window, peering out of it. This was the same feeling I felt the night I was woken up by thunder and lightning and this couldn't be good.

The sky was grey and so was the clouds. Rain poured from them as thunder struck. Satisfying.

I paced down the stares one by one, taking my time. They couldn't be at the tower yet.

I reached the outside. I couldn't meet them looking like this. They know who I am now and they wouldn't hesitate to strike me.

I knew exactly what I was going to do and exactly how to do it. I was going to shapeshift, the only good thing about my new transformation.

First it was my eyes that changed. It went from red to a human like brown. A dark shade of brown. My skin colour changed to an olive skinned shade whilst my shoulders and wrists shrunk.

So did my hands and my height. I was now the height of Agatha. My hair was now caramel and had a lighter shade at the front.

All I needed now was clothes. Students from both schools were all held up by the beast that Syre managed to take from the dungeons to the gates of both schools.

I hid behind a tree, watching them try and shake loose from the beast. There was no sign of Tedros, which was quite odd.

But his friends were there. It seemed as if they cared for Agatha more than he did. I smirked to myself, watching Chaddick slice a toe off the beast.

It roared, releasing fire from its mouth. Everyone shielded themselves. Chaddick made a run for it, but was grabbed by the beast.

He chuckled to himself, still amused. He took his shield and halted fire from reaching his face.

He threw his sword in, causing it to fly right through the beast's mouth. It roared as the sword managed to go right through its throat and poke out from try back of his neck.

Chaddick was now flying my direction. I flinched, running the other way. He couldn't see me like this...without clothes.

He crashed into a tree, face first. I smirked, moving along. Someone else had managed to get out of the beast's grip and that was Hester.

Now all I needed to do was get her attention. "Help!" I cried, my voice soft and high pitched. "Help!" I yelled again since she wasn't able to hear me the first time.

I groaned, opening my mouth to speak up again, but she already started to make her way up to me.

I crept out from behind the tree and showed myself to her. She looked down at me and then back at my face.

"Uh..." She started, unable to speak. "Are you okay?" She blurted, hands on her hips.

I sighed. "Not quite yet, no I'm not." I looked around, hoping nobody would be able to see this. "Then let me-uh...help-or assist you."

"Thank you very much." I bent down, picking up small log. I watched as she looked at me in confusion, just before I was able to hit her with it.

She crashed onto the ground, face flat on the ground. I smirked, turning her over. "Damn, she got the uniform dirty."

I took it off her and put it on myself, recalling the days of when I went to the School of Evil. I grunted remembering how the uniforms weren't as ideal as the other school's uniform.

I tugged on the rag, trying to make it look more like a dress and not an oversized shirt. I grabbed a rope from the ground and tied it around my waist.

I smirked as I slipped on her giant shoes. "You have the feet of a clown, Hester." I sighed, jumping up.

I walked over to the students who were now on their way to my tower. All I had to do was stall them. It would give me time to think of another plan.

I scurried into the School of Evil. I was going to find a potion which would be able to make the beast bigger.

I tripped as students went barging past me, ready to go outside. Where we're they all coming from? They were armed with weapons and equipments, spell books and potions. They had it all.

I followed the trail they came from, entering the main hall. It was filled with many evil doers. Teachers stood in rows whilst kids went charging towards them to snatch away the equipments.

"Back again...name?" Lady Lasso sighed, shaking her head. I shrugged as she pushed a spell book towards my chest.

"Hilda." I smirked at my quick thinking. "So Hilda? What's with the belt?" She took the rope around my waist and pulled it off.

I grimaced. "Have any growing spells?" I asked, looking around. Lady Lasso turned around, rummaging through her stash.

She pulled out two bottles. "One of these two..." One was big and one was small. I swiped both of them. "They both where off in about two hours so..."

I nodded. "Hurry up!" A bot shouted. He wore a red beanie on top of his black hair. I rolled my eyes. "Wait in line!" I nudged him, walking away.

I trampled over students whilst others stood over Mr as they tried to make their way out of the shool. Why would so much care about...Agatha?

Really, it was a mystery to me. Yes, she was strange and managed to stay cool with everyone...well maybe not everyone, but it doesn't mean that millions from ages 12-16 should be running out just to find her.

I guess this fairy tale means not just a lot to Agatha, Tedros and I, but the whole school as well.

I made it outside.

Running back to the beast, I pulled out the large bottle, pouring the formula on it. I smirked to myself, but that smile faded as the beast started to shrink.

"Ugh, damn irony." I cursed underneath my breath. Everyone roared as they ran further down to my tower.

I had to get there before they did. I sprinted, my dagger picking me harder each time I ran. I groaned, throwing it to the side and piercing an Ever in the gut.

I grimaced, shaking my head in disapproval. There was another path to the school. I'm not sure if it's quicker, but I'd be able to get to the castle before they did.

I managed to, climbing up a rope. I gasped as something shook. Someone was shaking the rope. Who could have followed me here?

Questions floated in my brain, causing me to groan. I looked down, staring at a small figure.

I managed to get that high, I wasn't able to make out who the person was.

"Sophie, give her back." I recognized that voice. I grunted, staring back at the boy who I hated most in the world.

Agatha popped out of the window, her face filled with concern. She reached out to grab my hand but Tedros hanked onto the rope again, causing her to fly right out.

"Agatha!" We screamed.

So it was the two of us, out to save the one person we both cared about in this world.

 **So how did you like that? I liked it very much indeed. Haha, love you guys loads. This is so much fun writing for you guys because I love the comments you keep sending back.**

 **Kind of missing some of you though. Come back to me and read my story! Lol, sorry for the randomness! Just ate a load of sugar. It was a dare.**

 **Kay now for a fact: Have you ever realised that they always do things with their right side. For example, 'Agatha opened her right hand.' Never on the left!**

 **This is because I am writing a story filled with demons and scary ish, so I try and keep myself from flipping out e.g I'm writing about how Sophie is getting possessed my demons and the door is shut. PANICK ATTACK! Then I run to open the door.**

 **Happy Saturday! (*˘︶** **˘*)**


	24. Ultraviolence To see who we've missed

Her dress blew in the wind as she came crashing down. She stuck her hands out, waving them around and around.

Tedros stood at the bottom, his hands open. I wasn't going to let him catch her, no I wasn't because I had something in store for Agatha.

I grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to me. She smashed into my chest, making me flicker. My image became clear as the seconds went past.

She gasped, obviously suprised. I smirked, looking down to see that Tedros just wasn't there anymore.

I grunted, throwing her back over the window. I followed, pushing myself up. I had to make sure he didn't find us and I knew exactly where to go.

I turned around, watching her dust herself. She sat back down on her bed, shaking her head.

"Agatha, we've got to go." I took her by the hand, pulling her aside. She forrowed her eyebrows, snatching her hand away.

I groaned, slapping my palms onto my face. "Look, Agatha. I don't care how you are feeling! All I care about is the fact that I've got to get you out of here!"

I yanked her again, causing her to fall. She stood up, kicking me in the shin. I yelped, pushing her onto the ground.

She tried to pull away, shuffling on the ground but I managed to grab her hair. I flipped her over, kneeling on top of her.

I grabbed a cylinder cup, pushing it into her mouth. I watched as the pills poured out and entered her throat.

I threw the cup away, slamming my hand onto her mouth. She waved her arms around as she tried to push me off, but I was too strong.

She closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep. I smirked, watching her mumble. I pulled her up, hunching her over my back and I escorted both of us out.

I walked through the corridor, walking over to a dark blue door. I opened it, revealing a decorated room.

The walls were painted red with drooping curtains at each side. There were stuffed animals at each corner. One dog, a bull, a sheded sheep and a horse.

I had never been in this room before, but it was great for what I had in plan. In the centre of the room layed what looked like a metal table.

I layed her on it, strapping her in. Her feet were far apart and so were her hands.

"Great..." I sighed, shutting the door behind me. Now all I needed to do was find Tedros.

I ran down the stairs, my long hair following behind me.

"Tell me where she is, Sophie." A voice called from up above. I continued running, ignoring the voice. "Sophie. I'm not afraid to fight you, ya know..."

I turned around, looking out to face Tedros. He stepped down the stairs, now inches away from me. "You don't know how long I wanted to do this..."

I smirked, stepping closer. "Touche." He took out his sword, aiming it at my throat. "If you're silent and stay still, this won't hurt a bit."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes before touching the walls. My arm began to harden and turn a dark shade of grey.

"You really shouldn't mess with a shapeshifter, Tedros." I chuckled before aiming for his face.

He pushed it back with his sword, pushing me into the wall. I used my arm to punch him in the gut, causing him to fly down the stairs.

He stood up, running back towards me. He pulled my hair, making me slam into his chest. I groaned as he grunted.

"Tell me where she is, Sophie." He grabbed my by the jaw and pushed me back onto the wall. I struggled for a while, feeling for his sword.

I groaned as my fingers turned sharp and turned a golden shade. "Mmm, how do I say this? No." I lifted my fingers, scarring him in the cheek.

He growled, taking his sword. "Sophie, she's not okay. Just give her back so she can get better!" I shook my head, causing him to swipe my hand with his sword.

"She belongs with me, Tedros. She always did and you took her away." I grunted as he released my jaw. "She can't stay with you forever, though."

He got up and waved his sword around. I shot up, slapping the sword. "Why are you doing this to her!" He asked, fencing me.

"I'm not doing anything to her." I panted, throwing my hand at his sword.

Tedros grumbled, throwing his sword down and squeezing my arms. He came closer, his breathing hardening. "Tell me where she is...or I'll kill you."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "But if you kill me, I can't tell you...can I?"

Tedros glared at me, pushing me to the side. I stumbled down the stairs, my back scarred and cut.

Tedros looked at me, guilt in his eyes before it was washed away with fury and revenge. He turned his back on me, heading to the corridor.

"Sophie?" A voice called out. I remembered that voice, the same husky low voice. Regaining strength, I turned around.

"Syre? Is that you?" I stared at his new attire. He had a red tie on, singled out by his black suit. His hair was still in its normal spiky flare, but his eyes...they were different.

They were no longer icy and filled with anger and revenge, but as bright as the sky. They were calm and oddly hypnotizing.

"I'm so happy you're here." I ran to him, throwing my hands around him. "And you don't know how long I have been waiting to hold you again." He answered back.

I smirked, holding my tears from crashing down. "You're doing way better than I expected." He chuckled, pushing a strand of hair from my face.

"That's great..." I sighed, looking at the ground. "I don't know how long I can keep this up. I just lost a fight against him and he's looking for her. What do I do, Syre?"

He sighed, cupping my chin. "I remember, back when I was alive when I used to think 'what was the use of this if I was going to die anyway?'. I had nothing to live for, nothing to fight for...then I realised I needed someone and that someone turned out to be you. I knew it from the start and I've explained to you why so many times."

I smirked, waiting for him to continue. "As I said, I wanted someone to fight for and that person was you. I couldn't rest until I had done that. So many people believed my life goal was to bring Evil to triumph, but that wasn't it at all. It was to do what I did the day I died. I sacrificed myself for you..."

I chuckled, looking deeply into his eyes. "So remember this, Sophie. Whatever happens today won't really matter. You might seek your vengeance and make Tedros suffer, or things might turn the other way. But that won't make a difference because in the end, we'll get the happily ever after we couldn't get here. One as good as Evers could ever get...more than what Tedros and Agatha will ever have."

I watched as he started to fade away. Grasping his hand, I began to shake. "Syre! Please no, not again."

He chuckled, just before he vanished. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

I bit back my tears, opening my eyes. I was still on the ground, yet meeting Syre felt so real. I got up, walking up the stairs and entering the corridor.

I scurried down to the red room, catching a glimpse of Tedros. He saw me just in time, following me to the blue door.

I squirmed inside just before he was able to. I grabbed a potion by the bed and held it in my hand. Tedros ran through, halting as he saw what I had in my hands.

I flung it at him, causing vines to grow from the ground and tie its way around him. I chuckled, watching him try and wriggle his way out.

"Oh Tedros. You killed the one thing I had in this world...and now I'm going to do the same thing."

Tedros' eyes widened. "Sophie! Don't you DARE do that. She's your best friend...right?" He groaned as the vines began to tighten.

I walked up to Agatha, pinning her nose shut with my thumb and index finger. She groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

I bent down, now at her level. Moving towards her ear, I began to whisper words to her. "Don't blame me for this, Agatha. If you really need to blame anyone for this, blame him."

I pointed at Tedros who was already scared out of his mind. He bit back on his lip as he tried to struggle out of the vine's grip.

I smiled, grabbing an axe. Agatha was quite thin, so this wouldn't take too long...like snapping a stick.

I rose it, watching her gape. I smirked, getting ready to kill her.

"Nooooooo!"

 **Now that took forever to write. I started yesturday-brainstorming and I was meant to finish it earlier in the day but I went to this all-you-can-eat place...(/▽/)**

 **The food smelt sooo weird! But it was kinda yummy.**

 **Now down to the facts: Tedros was meant to be the person about to die...but it only made sense if Agatha was instead.**

 **If there is no Agatha...there is no Tagatha and if no Agatha...it's just Tedros and I don't like that ship...that's weird.**


	25. Ultraviolence What we like to call final

**Welcome to what I like to call...the finale! I just want to give out a few shout outs first to my commenters who have been reading before chapter 10! You are the whole reason I keep on writing this story- another one in the works.**

 **Kate (guest)**

 **bandidaciega**

 **Clare(guest)-never really heard of her again.**

 **Lily(guest)**

 **There are accounts and guests who have commented also, but not before chapter 10 when this story was still at like...300 views.**

 **Even though this is the finale, there will be deleted scenes and an epilogue after this chapter which may or may not be in Sophie's point of view...**

 **But that will only happen if I get atleast three reviews on this chapter! I want to achieve fifty before this story finishes.**

 **Thanks for the support, love taglove\\(￣** **)**

 **Fact: my name actually means HASHtag-love! Not taglove for the love of tagatha and I only figured that out like a couple days ago that it looked different lol.**

 **Story fact: Agatha and Syre were actually going to have a kissing scene earlier when she was living in the castle, causing Sophie to get upset and end up getting thrown out of the castle. This would have caused a war where Tedros and Sophie would team up to distroy the other two, yet Agatha didn't like he sgcool master and was trying to get out anyway...**

 **Yes. Magical plot. How did it end? I wrote this stupid chapter about how she escaped! Why?!**

 **A golden spell shot up, aiming for the axe. I wobbled, trying to catch balance as the axe flew out out of my hands.**

Diving for the right, I watched as the axe landed right through the ground.

I stared up at it, glaring at Tedros. He stared back at me, time ticking past us. I scanned Tedros, staring at him.

He had broken part of the vines that were tying his hands with his fist. He made no movement, yet I didn't stop looking at him.

"Tedros!" Someone yelled from the back. I stared as the blue door swung open, revealing a group of boys.

"Hello, Sophie." Aric smirked, his dagger dangling from his hand. One by one, Tedros' friends walked into the room.

Tedros beamed, sighing in relief. "Sophie, I think its time we finish you... for good." Aric narrowed his eyes, tossing his knife around.

"You tried to many times, Aric. Why don't you just give up?" I asked, shaking my head. "Because I hate you, Sophie. Why else?" He chuckled, waving his knife around.

I pretended to quiver in fear. trying not to laugh. "Ooh," I started, quite unenthusiastic. "Aric's gonna try and kill me with his tiny dagger." I shook my hands around, causing him to boil with anger.

"Cage your fury, Aric. It won't last long." He growled before losing all control and charging for me. He stuffed his knife in to his pocket before grabbing my arms and pushing me towards the wall.

I smirked, still intrigued. "Are you gonna tell them how you nearly kissed me?" I asked, staring into his eyes. He let go cocking an eyebrow.

"What? Don't remember any of that." He lied, slamming my back onto the wall. I shook my head, pretending to be upset. "Would you really deny your love?"

Tedros sighed, pushing his other arm out of the vines. "What is she talking about, Aric?" He asked, still not staring at him.

Aric hesitated. "I don't know..." He took out his knife, pinning it to my neck. "Oh Aric," I sighed. "Is that how you really want to play this game?"

Aric shrugged, the knife coming closer and closer. "What ever happened to your precious... Syre?" My eyes widened as I pushed him off, thrusting his head onto the ground.

"Only I can call him that!" I growled, getting looks from the boys. "Syre?" Chaddick laughed, catching his breath. "What kind of name is Syre?"

Nicholas shook his head. "Let's not get into the names...Chad...dick." Chaddick grumbled, punching Nicholas in the arm.."Shut up!"

I growled, shaking my head. "Tip. Never bring up the School Master in front of me, alright." I pushed my hands onto the wall, watching it take over my body.

"Who wants to play a game of boxhead?" I asked, facing them. Their eyes widened, Aric shot up and ran towards his friends.

They drew out their weapons whilst Tedros still had trouble trying to get out of the vines.

I ran towards them, aiming for Chaddick since he was the weakest out of the four...well I thought anyway.

I kneed him in the gut, causing him to fall on the ground. He grunted, taking out his sword again. He jabbed at my skin, but I was solid.

Nicholas joined in, throwing me to the side. He grabbed my thought, pushing me into the wall. "Quick, Aric. Help Tedros!"

Nicholas slammed me to the window. I grumbled as I pushed him back. I stared at Tedros who hard managed to escape from the vines.

"All I wanted was for this to be simple..." I whispered. I took Nicholas by the hand, swinging him out of the window. "Nick!" His best friend ran up to the window. I tipped him out, listening out for third and groans.

Aric looked at me as I glared at him. He walked to the blue door. "This isn't the last time you'll be hearing from us, Sophie."

"Great, now we have the place to ourselves." I smirked, stepping towards him. The image of my shapeshifting self came back to me.

"Sophie...just stop." Tedros sighed, throwing his weapons and equipment onto the ground. "Isn't

she not your best friend, why do you want to kill her?"

I shook my head, chuckling. "I've already explained it to you Tedros. Agatha has nothing to do with me..."

Tedros widened his eyes. "Since when? She saved you life! She's known you since you guys were kids. She's been there when-"

I cut him off. "So? All she really was was the second person. Tedros you didn't come here alone."

"I came with Oliver. Your point is?" Tedros was already losing his temper, his attention with Agatha and Agatha only as she struggled to get out of the straps.

"This is our fairy tale. Not Agatha and I. Tedros and Sophie." Tedros looked at me before bursting out laughing. "Where is your evidence, Einstein?"

I rolled my eyes, hands on my hips. "It makes sense. You took everything I had...my friend, my fiance...my heart and then you smashed it onto the ground. You squashed it! You ripped it apart!"

Tedros stared at me, his face softening. "Is this what this is all about. How I broke my promise? We both know the rules, Sophie and somehow it always has a way of being right."

"I vowed, Teddy. I vowed that one day I'd give you he pain you had given to me. I think today is the day that will happen."

I gritted my teeth, thrusting myself towards him. He pushed me off, slamming me onto the wall. He yanked my hair, pulling me the other direction and causing a bone to crack.

I grunted, slamming my arm onto the wall. it turned a red colour, the same texture as a brick. I flung my arm at him, slapping him across the cheek.

He frowned, picking up his sword. I wacked it out of his hands, watching as it aimed for Agatha. It released the left side.

I gasped, running up to her. Tedros pushed me before I got there, slicing the other part of. She collapsed onto his chest, still shocked.

She grabbed onto his uniform as he buried his face into her hair. He took a wif before staring back at me. He growled, his sword in his hands.

She wouldn't let him kiss her, she doesn't know who he is. I kept telling myself this, trying to convince me to believe what I believed from my gut.

Agatha pulled away, leaving an unsatisfied Tedros. She turned back to stare at me confusion and sadness in her eyes.

Her eyes were stained with tears, her eyes and nose red. "You see this," Tedros said, pointing at me with his sword. "This is who you used to call your friend. She's a selfish, evil, demented killer!"

I softened my eyes, staring at Agatha. "Would you really believe him? After you just met him today?"

She sighed, her hand still twined with his. I opened my mouth, ready to speak. "I let you into my home. I clothed you, I sheltered you, I fed you when you needed it."

"She kidnapped you and she somehow erased your memory. You don't know anything anymore, you don't know who I am."

I sighed, staring at him. "He put a potion on me so I could try and kill you, but it faded away." I bit back a smirk as Tedros sent me a glare.

"Agatha, please," He pleaded, letting go of her hand. "You have to believe me! You're an Ever, you're a princess...you're my princess. Please tell me you just remember a bit."

She shook her head, making me smirk. "So she can only talk about her experience now." I grabbed her, yanking her. I wrapped my arms aroung her waist, smirking darkly at Tedros as she smacked into my chest, her hair tickling my nose.

I unravelled the dagger I had quickly stollen from Aric, aiming for her back side dimple. She hadn't noticed anything, but wrapped her arms around me shoulder, showing gratitude.

"Agatha! Look at her, she's evil!" He cried, but Agatha stayed put. Tedros shook his head, his finger glowing.

"Don't listen to him, he's evil." I whispered into her ear, feeling her nod. "He wants to lock you up in a cage and force you to marry him..."

I rolled my eyes, knowing she wouldn't mind that at all.

I cringed, tumbling back as a golden spark was flung at as. I felt the connection from Agatha leave me as she was pulled back to Tedros.

Agatha pushed her way away from him. He sighed. "Agatha, please trust me on this one. I know you don't know me, but I'm sure."

Agatha swallowed, staring at me who was on the verge of blacking and Tedros who looked like a lost puppy.

"She'll ruin you, Agatha. She'll kill you...she told me! You were there!" We all turned around as the door opened, revealing the boys.

Aric ran towards Agatha, pulling her away. She grunted as her face slammed into his chest. "Sorry..." He apologized.

"I guess, it's just you and me." He said, raising his glowing finger. I groaned, trying to get up, but I just couldn't.

Something was telling me something, telling me to give up because there was no use...no use here.

"Go ahead, Tedros." I pestered, closed my eyes. Then I parted from that world, finally in my happy place, along with my one and only true love, Syre.

I looked down at myself, nearly passing out. I was back to normal, with my white skin and my green eyes. I smiled for the first time in years.

I stared at my black and red ball gown, my hair done into a French braid with red hairbands, my bangs visable. I had black eyeliner and eyeshadow on with black lipstick.

I looked up, staring at him. I smiled, watching him smile as well. I ran up to him, almost knocking him down.

"Look at them..." Syre pointed at Agatha and Tedros as they stood in what used to be our home, lips locked.

Tedros held her by the waist, grinning as Agatha had her arms wrapped around his shoulder. They broke apart, both out of breath.

"I've been waiting so long for that..." Tedros smiled. Agatha nodded, opening her mouth. "So have I."

I turned to Syre, smiling at him. He did the same, wrapping his arms around me. "The story is finished. Let's write our own."

He leaned in for a kiss, bringing me higher than the moon.


	26. Epilogue

**Loool! You guys are sooo funny! You thought I'd be gone, but you didn't realise that there was still an epilogue.**

 **You don't even know how long it took me to think of this idea. School was so boring and if you live in London, don't you think it was too hot?!**

 **Sorry to the people I didn't mention. I can't tell if you read this story unless you actually comment. At that point I didn't really get that much comments so I gave up...so I guess it's not your fault, I just didn't prompt you guys enough...**

 **REVIEW AFTER READING THIS EPILOGUE!**

 **SHOUT OUT:**

 **kikipanda825**

Agatha sat at the dressing table as Kiko curled her straight, long hair. "You look so beautiful, Agatha." Beatrix smiled, pushing a white pearl bracelet into her right hand.

"Thank you." She smiled back, squeezing her hand nervously. I stared at them, sighing.

This was meant to be my day. I looked down at my hand, batting the tears away. I felt cold hands wrap around me.

I forced a smile, staring at Agatha as she continued to speak to her four friends.

"I love weddings!" Millicent squealed as she painted Agatha's nails a pure shade of white. "I hate weddings..." Agatha sighed, flinching as Reena smeared baby pink lip gloss on her lips.

Agatha groaned, turning around to face Kiko. "Ow!" She cried, feeling her head. Kiko shook her head, hands on her hips. "You can't blame me for that, Agatha! You were the one who banged into me."

Agatha sighed, staring down at her lap. "I'm sorry you guys," She breathed out one last time, shaking her head. "I'm just nervous. Really, really nervous."

Beatrix shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry. You and Tedros are the best couple I've ever seen...after Chaddick and I, of course. Don't you think it was hard for me to get married to him! Now look at us, we're so..."

"In love?" Kiko cut her off, smiling weakly at her. Agatha sighed, squeezing her hand. "I'm really sorry, Kiko. But there must have been a reason for that. Maybe the world has a bigger purpose for you."

"Right." Reena placed her hand on Kiko's shoulder as she continued to curl Agatha's hair.

There was a thud on the door, more like a silent knock. Everyone turned to face it, quite startled.

Millicent got up, walking towards the door. She opened it, revealing Chaddick. He stood, wearing a black tux with a black tie and white shirt. He wore a yellow handkerchief in his pocket.

"Oh my gosh! Don't look at my hair!" Reena cried as she dived to the other side. "Chaddick! I haven't done my make-up!" Beatrix cried, shielding her face with a pillow.

"Uh, message for the bride." He smiled smugly, passing the note to Millicent. She beamed, heart fluttering. "How romantic." She whispered.

She turned around, forgetting Chaddick was even there. "Look! Agatha! A note from Tedros!"

Agatha beamed, turning a bright pink. She took the note from Millicent, her heart pounding.

She stared at the front, looking at her name drawn in italics and a purple highlighter. Hearts and stars surrounded her name, missing a simple butterfly since Agatha had grown to hate them.

"Awww!" Kiko gushed, sipping a bit of her coffee. "She hasn't even read it yet!" Beatrix chuckled, chewing on her gum.

"I know, still cute though." She smiled, sipping some more. Millicent rolled her eyes. "Yeah, continue drinking your coffee. You need it after last night."

"Call me the party goddess." She joked, sipping more of her coffee. The girls burst into laughter as Agatha opened the note.

Her eyes softened as she stroked the piece of paper. "What does it say?" Millicent cried as she pushed Kiko out of the way.

She stumbled onto the ground, the hair curler falling out of her reach.

"Can't wait to love you for the rest of my life- The Groom." Beatrix read out loud, gushing. "Only if Chaddick was this romantic."

Kiko sighed, getting up. "Thanks, Millicent!" She shoved her out of the way, getting back to curling Agatha's hair.

Millicent stumbled slightly. "Ooh, still strong. Still drunk, guys! She's still drunk!"

Kiko flicked her forehead, rolling her eyes. "All done." Agatha got up, turning back to hug Kiko. "Thanks, Kiko," She then turned to her other friends. "Thanks, all of you."

She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked at her long, flowing dress which was laced at the back, showing some skin. It was luxurious, made of silk. Puffy from below her waist, almost like a Cinderella fantasy.

Reena strolled towards Agatha, her veil in her hands. She stood in front of Agatha, pushing the veil into her hair.

She stared at Agatha, her eyes softening. "Oh, Agatha," She shook her head, pulling her into a hug. "Don't be nervous. This is going to be the best day of your life...until, you know."

Agatha smiled, almost in tears. Another knock was made, causing all the girls to turn around. It swung up open, revealing Callis. How were they even able to get here?

"Mum!" Agatha squealed, running up to her mother. She nearly knocked her over, wrapping her arms around her.

"Agatha!" She sighed, smiling back at her daughter. They broke apart. "I can't believe you're here!" Agatha beamed, almost in tears.

"Don't cry, Agatha. You'll ruin your make-up." Callis tried to scold her, but her voice kept breaking. "I thought I'd never see the day." She smiled, almost in tears.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Agatha whispered, batting her tears away. "Well your husband-to-be pulled some strings..."

Agatha smiled, blushing. "The best present ever..." Agatha stared at her mother, biting her lips. "You've got yourself a keeper, Aggie."

Beatrix crept up behind them, staring at Agatha's face before throwing her hands up in the air. "GOSH DAMN IT, AGATHA! GUYS SHES ALREADY RUINED HER MAKE-UP!" Beatrix cried, trying her best not to bawl out tears as well.

Callis chuckled, shaking her head as Kiko yanked her away. "Okay guys! We've got ten minutes! Get me the eyeliner, lip gloss, eyeshadow and foundation...now!"

They all took out four bags of make-up, ready to do her make-up all over again. "We can't do it in time!" Millicent cried, whipping of sweat.

"Yes, we can. We are wonder workers!" Beatrix cried out, pulling out mascara. "This isn't going to hurt a bit...not a bit, Agatha. So sit tight, this will only take five minutes."

I stared at Syre. "We should probably get to the hall now."

We walked out, watching remaining guests flood into the hall. This must be a big hall if all these people are going inside.

Most of the guests were either students and teachers and Tedros' family.

We stepped in, taking in the beautiful atmosphere of the room. At the front stood an alter, stairs falling underneath.

Thousands of benches were at each side, equal to the other side and beside them were silver poles with bowls sat on top, barring the brightest, lively flowers.

I stared at Syre, watching him stare at the room with pity. I stood by a pillar, resting in his cold arms.

I stared at Tedros as he stood near the alter, wearing a black tux with a white shirt and black tie. He had a white handkerchief in his pocket as well.

His hands were stuffed in his pocket as he waited with the priest, pulling at his collar.

I shook as music started to play, the most traditional for a wedding. Went along the lines of dun-dun-dun-dun dun-dun-dun-dun dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dun-dun-dun!

I watched as cameras popped out, ready to catch a glimpse of that...special...special... Bride. From the age to 3-6, little kids half boys and half girls walked out, hand in hand.

The little girls spread out flowers, wearing white dresses with a golden band along the waist, similar to the bridesmaids.

The little boys wore outfits similar to the groomsmen. Then the bridesmaids along with groomsmen came out, hands linked.

The maid of honour, on this case, Kiko and Oliver, best man came out last out of the groups- making way for Agatha as they finally met the alter.

Hands twinned with her mother's, Agatha stepped out, revealing herself. I sighed as everyone reverted their eyes to her, taking pictures and gossiping about how beautiful she looked.

I closed my eyes, trying not to cry in front of Syre. She squeezed me, his spearmint breath hitting me as he let out a sigh as well.

I looked down towards Tedros who was already smiling wildly. Agatha shyly walked down the isle, making sure she didn't fall.

She met with Tedros at the podium, her cheeks rosy as he stared at her, his grin not leaving his face.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. Agatha turned crimson, shuffling her feet. "So-so do you..." Tedros chuckled, unable to control himself. "Thank you." Agatha sighed, finally smiling back.

"No," Syre sighed. "This isn't right, not at all..." He said to me, making me turn around. "What do you mean?" I asked, staring at him. "It should be us up at the alter, getting married."

I smiled weakly. "I know..." He scoffed. "Why don't we do it then?" I gasped, staring up at him. "Really?" I blushed, nodding. "But I'm not dressed right."

With the snap of his finger, I was hovering off the ground, my clothes changing. I wore a black dress with green highlights. My eyelashes were done with mascara and my lips were now a black shade, along with my eyeliner and eye shadow.

I touched the ground again, looking at Syre who was already dressed. He looked around, shaking his head. "This won't do. It's not evil enough for us."

He zapped the wall, watching as the colour turned from white to black. He stared at me, smirking. The flowers turned into blood red roses as they sprouted out thorns.

"Take my hand, Sophie." He chuckled, running down to where Tedros and Agatha were. "Wait, won't they see this?" I asked.

"No, this is all just for us." He responded as I panted for air. "Now it seems more special." I gushed, standing in front of both Agatha and Tedros.

"Agatha, between us. I can't say it was love at first sight, but I can say I knew it was meant to be. It took me a while to figure it out, but once I did, I felt as if my whole world was complete."

Tedros stared at Agatha as he continued to read out his vows, watching her turn crimson. "I love waking up to you in the morning, if you weren't there I'd feel like a piece of me was missing. You're all I live for and all I really care about-"

"Thanks, man..." Chaddick mumbled causing him to chuckle. "And all I want to do is keep you safe, along with the baby girl we're going to have. You guys will be my life and my first priority. I can't wait to start my life with you."

Agatha sniffled as the tears trickled down her face. She quickly wiped them away, shaking her head.

"It's the hormones. Beatrix was a mess, don't you remember?" Chaddick whispered to Nicholas. He nodded, making the two snicker.

Tedros rolled his eyes.

"Sophie," Syre smiled. "Remember what I told you the day you died?" I nodded. "I meant every word, how you were my life. I love you with all my heart- my black, dark heart...and my gut. Our lives have already started and I'm enjoying it to far, spending time with you. I'm seeing another side of you that you've never shown anyone and it makes me feel special. I can share anything with you and you share everything with me. We ARE the ideal couple, to be honest." He chuckled.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest spoke. Tedros smiled, grabbing Agatha by the waist and pulling her towards him. I listened to the cheers and roars from the crowd.

Agatha smiled in between, shielding their kiss from the guests with her hair. They broke apart, out of breath.

"Oh my gosh, Tedros. You animal."Aric chuckled.

Tedros smirked, but it soon softened as he stared down at Agatha.

"But he did it wrong." Syre said simply before grabbing me by the collar and pushing me to his lips.

I smirked, pulling away. "That's about right."


	27. Deleted Scene 1 SQUADGOALS

**Lily: When I was reading it, I couldn't help imagining that's those five girls are like a group of best friends who get into the craziest misadventures all of the remaking time. Actually, this is officially my new headcanon for this, if you don't mind. Can this be part of the deleted scenes that you may start posting? If it is, the you'll have mY ETERNAL LOVE AND GRATITUDE! Not to mention that your writing skills actually made me like Beatrix! Honestly, it's a miracle. And Chaddick and the other guys, man. I liked this chapter so much that I managed to even feel happy for Sophie and Syre, whom I have a long history of hating. Sorry for the long review, but I felt this chapter especially deserved it. What a wonderful epilogue!**

 **You wouldn't believe I red this five while times! It made me so happy. So I had a request to do a deleted scene about the five girls and I actually did have an idea for the five girls. They are the besties(^_^) and will soon become #SQUADGOALS**

Since Sophie is dead, I guess this won't really have a point of view...*cries* but there is always third person.

One of the steps to a perfect wedding was to get the perfect dress. Now when you have friends like Beatrix, Reena, Millicent and Kiko, picking out the perfect dress can take all day.

Agatha rolled her eyes as she watched her friends bawl their eyes out with tears of laughter.

"You look like a fish!" Reena cried, wiping a tear from her face. She sniffled before staring back at her friend and then breaking back into laughter.

"She picked it out!" Agatha defended as she pointed at Beatrix. Gaping, Beatrix turned her head to the two girls. "Yes, Agatha. But I can rock it..."

Groaning, Agatha pushed her way back into the dressing room. She yanked her dress of, almost tearing the invisible strap.

She gritted her teeth. It wasn't as if she didn't know wedding preparations were going to be like this, but dresses and heels were plainly not her thing.

Especially with friends like hers. At the moment, all Agatha wanted to do was go to the food court and buy herself fries with chicken nuggets at the side topped with a caramel Frappé.

She took another dress, this one was Kiko's choice. Agatha bit her lip. Kiko was her best friend and she loved her very much, but her fashion sense wasn't the best.

" Princess Agatha, let me help you with that." Crimson, her personal assistant insisted as she picked up the dress.

"Agatha of Woods Beyond," Millicent cried from the outside. "Get your damn butt out here...please."

"Ooh, calm down." Kiko chuckled, sipping on her vanilla milkshake.

Agatha sighed stepping out of the dressing room. She peered down at her laced dress. The bottom area stayed strapped around her waist, reaching her mid thigh whilst only her chest area was covered by a white piece of fabric.

"Who picked that dress?" Beatrix asked, plainly. Hesitantly, Kiko put her hand up. Beatrix shook her head, smiling. "This is a wedding, K. Not a strip club."

Kiko rolled her eyes, sipping on her vanilla smoothie. "I'm hungry." Agatha whined, hands pn her hips. "So am I boo," Reena started. "But we care for you too much to let you go out on your wedding day wearing your bra and knickers."

Agatha smiled, shaking her head. "Thanks."

Beatrix jolted as a tingle was sent through her thigh. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, staring into the screen. "Chaddick says that he finished shopping with the boys. We have about...four hours until the dinner."

Agatha sighed in frustration. "This is going to take forever. We won't get there in time."

Reena shook her head, chuckling. "Agatha, it's called being 'fashionably late'." Agatha shook her head. "No. It's being plain rude."

"Go get a new dress, Aggie." Millicent sighed, skimming through her feed. "Alright." Agatha pushed her way back into the dressing room.

Green...how lovely. The colour of what? Oh yes, jealously. This was Reena's choice. Since when was green a traditional wedding dress.

Agatha sighed, not wanting to disappoint her friend. This dress was a beautiful ball gown, yet too sparkly. She could hardly walk with it.

Agatha stepped out. "You go all out or you go home." Reena stated as she took a picture of Agatha with a camera.

"What the heck?" Kiko choked on her vanilla milkshake, causing Beatrix to pat her back.

"What are you wearing?" Beatrix strained her throat. Agatha shrugged whilst Reena's eyes popped.

"Dont be rude! I wore that colour on my wedding day!" She cried, arms crossed. Kiko sighed, still choking.

"We know that." Millicent sighed. "Don't remind us." Agatha pleaded, recalling the day she was forced to where green lipstick.

"My mother wore the same colour, ya know!" Reena stated, grabbing one of the fabric rolls. "My grandmother wore the same colour!"

"And the list goes on..." Beatrix sighed as she continued slapping Kiko's back. "My great-grandmother wore that same colour!" She cried again.

"We get it!" Agatha replied, falling back on the wall. "I'm out!" She grumbled, storming out of the shop.

One by one each girl straightened their backs, fear struck through their bodies. "Reena! No!" They cried whilst she continued to walk.

They jumped as alarms started to go off and the the image of security guards appeared.

"Ah, flip! What do we do?" Beatrix panicked. "What if they think it was us! I'm to pretty to go to jail!"

"I think there is only one thing to do in a situation like this." Agatha gulped, eyes not leaving the security guards who were getting closer each second.

"RUN!"

Sprinting up, the girls ran like thunder out of the dress shop. Agatha lifted her dress, trying her best not to trip on it for the third time on that day.

Agatha painted, trying to come to level with her friends. Her little feet could only take her that far. From her led Kiko and from Kiko led Beatrix and Millicent took the lead.

"Girls! Stop right there!" One security guard cried, already out of breath.

Millicent skid, grabbing onto a pole and flinging herself the other direction. Beatrix follows, failing and ending up in a plant.

Agatha caught up to Kiko and soon lost her as she took the same swing Millicent did.

The security guard caught up to Beatrix. "Shoplifting? Really?" He took his magic-proof handcuffs from his side and cuffed her. He looked at her, almost feeling bad as he watched her tremble in fright.

"Please don't arrest me," She started. "I have a family." She sniffled, making the security guard sigh. "Really?" He asked. Beatrix wipped the tears from her face. "I have two dogs and a husband. That makes a family, right?"

Agatha took a swing at the pole, stopping as she realised that she had just lost her two friends. "Guys?" She whispered.

She turned around, screaming as the image of a tall man stood in her face. She looked forward. His lower chest at the same level as her eyes.

"Think fast..." She mumbled to herself. "RAPIST!" She screamed, running as eyes reverted to the tall man in black. People stormed up to the man, ready to attack.

She stared back at him, guilt building up in her body as she watched people beat him down with food, canes and strength.

"Backup! Backup! Five girls running from 'The Bride' shop at the third floor eighteenth shop. One blonde, a red head, two brunettes and a kind of blackish colour. If seen, take them to central square in the centre."

Kiko gasped. "Red head?" She shook her head. "Red head?!" Anger built in her blood but that was soon lost when Agatha ran past her, pulling her ahead.

"Didn't you hear what he called me? A kind of blackish colour...could of just said black, geez." Agatha ran again as a security guard came into view.

Agatha slipped on her dress, causing Kiko to fall on her. They groaned, unable to get up in time. "Great fight, wasn't it?"

"I hate you guys." Agatha sighed as she rested on Kiko's shoulder. She looked around, still not able to take in the fact that they were actually in jail...well mall jail.

"We love you too." Beatrix commented, unable to smile or show any type of emotion.

"Do you know who I hate?" Millicent sighed, staring right into Reena's eyes. "You." The girls broke into laughter, unable to keep in their angry states.

"Shut up, you five. You better pray that your Prince Charmings come here to save you."

Beatrix scoffed. "With such a beautiful face, you are very sour." He rolled his eyes. "That's a rich thing to say, don't you think?"

Beatrix gasped as the others cocked an eyebrow. "Better watch how you talk to my YG." Agatha snickered.

"Or what? Jail-bird?" He questioned. "Or her fiance will beat you up." He turned around, staring Tedros in the eye. He swallowed, handing him the key.

He gave the keys to Nicholas, unlocking the gates. "Why can't you ever go anywhere without a trail of trouble behind you?" Aric sighed.

"Because we're hard like that." Reena chuckled. "What happened?"Oliver asked.

The girls kept quiet, all eyeing Agatha who looked like she was going to wet herself. "Agatha, you tell me everything, right." Tedros smiled, walking into the cell.

He caressed her cheek, making her burn inside. "You can't use her like that!" Kiko yelled, pulling her away.

"Bros before hoes, Agatha." Millicent stated. "Gals before whores, you mean." Kiko corrected them.

"It doesn't work that way." Beatrix and Chaddick sighed st the same time.

"Agatha..." Reena sprinted, hoping to closer her mouth, but was just a second too late.

"Reena shoplifted!"

 **How did you like that? I know it wasn't action packed or anything but now you have a little snippet of the friendship these five girls have.**

 **Comment down below\\(￣** **) jk jk damn, I love emojis. But seriously, comment(*˘︶** **˘*)**


	28. Deleted Scene 2 PrettyGirls

**This is set in book 1: The School for Good and Evil**

Sometimes I look at other girls and then I stare at myself and feel vulnerable. Pretty girls make me hate myself, pretty girls make me cry myself to sleep at night, pretty girls are the reason I'm not loved.

When I stare at Sophie, all I see is a beautiful soul destined to be great in life. She has flowing golden locks and green eyes.

When I look at myself, all I see is a witch, a failure. Do I believe what they say? I don't know what to believe anymore...

I'm ugly and that's a fact. I will never be loved and I'll never get married. I'll never have children and I'll never have someone looking over me.

Sophie has it all. Ever or Never, she still has boys running for her. I'll never really know how things are for her down in the School for Evil, but all I know is that where she am isn't right.

"Sophie!" I called out, spotting her by the school gates. I waved as she caught my attention, moving her eyes over to Tedros who was making his way to her.

I sighed, turning my back. Pretty girls get boys, ugly girls do not. I sat by a tree and couldn't help but stare at them laugh.

Her smile was oddly hypnotizing, causing Tedros to keep staring at her. Yet he seemed quite out of it, deep in thought. The awkwards silence was always filled with forced laughter. Is that true love?

They must really like each other. I'm pretty sure Sophie likes him. I try to help her, just to get us home, but sometimes I envy her love and wish I could have something like that.

That's why I'm evil, for sure. I don't want Tedros. I want someone better than him, to make me feel like a princess for once.

Tedros won't kiss Sophie. I'm oblivious to the reason why, they seem to like each other, but the spark that should be there isn't.

I tell her to dig deeper, but all she sees is skin. His blue eyes, his half smile and his tanned skin. She likes his muscles, that's what she told me. They're okay, but I don't see the difference between a skinny, muscly or overweight human being. What matters is the inside and I believe what's inside him is a cold soul.

Sophie doesn't diserve a boy like him. Tedros doesn't diserve a girl like her. He should be forever alone for he is a murder, a friend stealer and all he knows how to do is cause conflict.

I stood up, dusting myself and headed inside. "Agatha!" Someone called from behind, I turned, my eyes falling on Kiko.

"Hi." I waved simply, waiting for her to catch up. "Tristan talked to me today..." She informed. I sarcastically gasped. "Really? Oh my gosh."

She rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to continue. "We were talking about school. He's going to tutor me on Survival."

I forrowed my eyebrows. "But you're tutoring me on that. You already know how to surrvive in the woods."

"I know," She chuckled. "Agatha you know nothing about love. I'm just trying to get us closer, you know?" I nodded, trying hard not to fight back with another word.

"He's coming over to my dorm tonight. I'm so excited!" She squealed. I sighed. "I've got to do homework anyway. They're the ones due tomorrow."

Kiko shook her head, laughing. "Of course." We got to the stairs. "I've got to go to my dorm and get ready." She ran off, the other direction.

"He's just gonna tutor you, dress casual!" I yelled. She nodded, screaming a 'thanks' before disappearing from my view.

"Since when we're you a love guru?" Someone asked from behind. I turned around, my eyes settling on Tedros.

I sighed, folding my arms. "Since love became mainstream." He chuckled, resting on the rails. I turned around, not realising that he was following me.

I turned around, hands on my hips. "Why are you here? This is the way to the girls dorms, ya know." He nodded.

"I wanted to ask you a question." My eyes popped, quite set back by his words. "You want to ask me a question...?"

He nodded, kind of regretting even coming up. "About what?" I asked, quite intrigued. "Well," He rubbed his neck. "Since you're the love guru and stuff, I just wanted to ask you how you feel about Sophie and I, if what I'm doing is right."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Tedros, we both know I don't like you," His lips curved into a smug smile. "But I guess you make Sophie feel good-"

Tedros cut me off. "Because she is good." I sighed, nodding. "Right. Well I was saying, if you stick by her, you'll show everyone that she was right all along and I might be in the wrong school."

Tedros nodded. He chuckled, feeling a rush of guilt flood him. "After talking to you, you actually made me believe that you are good. Funny, right?"

I stared at him, unable to say anything. He noticed the awkward silence. "Thanks for the advise. Well I better be going." He turned around, making his way to the boys dorm.

"Wait," I called, making him turn around, quite frustrated. "Do you like...Sophie?" Tedros shrugged, scratching his head.

I sighed, feeling my eyes burn. I shut them tight before walking into my dorm and slamming the door shut.

Pretty girls get love first. It's all too stereotypical.

"Sophie!" I called out from my dorm window. She was down in the grass, don't know how she got there, but now I had a chance to speak to her.

She looked at me, smiling weakly. "Come down, I've got to talk to you." I nodded, walking out of the school and I to the midnight air.

"Hi." I waved. She didn't wave back, but stayed in her place. "I've got to speak to you about something."

I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I think its time you move on." I forrowed my eyebrows. "Move on with what? What do you mean?"

"I don't want to leave, Agatha. I'm going to live my life with Tedros in a castle and kids and everything!"

"What?" I whispered. "But what about going home?"

"If you want to go home, you better find some type of Prince Charming." She shot back, fire in her eyes.

"But Sophie," I whispered, my voice cracking. "We're a team."

Sophie cackled dryly. "Since when? I'm good and soon Tedros and I will prove it." I nodded, turning the other way.

"Okay, well...I'll see you around." I ran into the school, aiming for my dorm.

"Hey?" I turned back, forgetting the fact that my eyes had red circles around them and I had already been crying.

"What?" I spat, staring up at him. "I've got the answer to your question." I rolled my eyes turning calc around but warm hands tugged me back.

"But I've been thinking about this all day." I sighed, turning around. "Fine, spill. Tell me how you love her and want to spend eternity with her forever and have babies and live in a magical castle."

He forrowed his eyebrows and then it turned into laughter. "But why would I want to spend my life with her if she isn't the one?"

Now it was my turn to look speechless. "Okay, alright. Who is it then?"

Tedros shrugged. "I don't know. I'm starting to think I might fly solo, live a life without heartbreak and stuff."

"That's pretty much my life summed up " I sighed, causing him to smile. He took my hand, squeezing it. "I guess we can do that together then."

Maybe we will. I'm not pretty sure where my life will go from this confusing line he just gave me, but maybe pretty and ugly girls don't exist.

 **How did you like it? I wrote this because about the lat chapter of my story I wrote about how Sophie said that Tedros broke her heart and stuff. I created since this was the first time they felt a little something for each other.**

 **The point of deleted scenes is where I enter snippets from my story which we're deleted and for me to write ideas that you want.**

 **I only have three more spaces until I finish with this story forever. o_O**

 **CHECK OUT NEW STORY: SHADES OF COOL**


	29. Deleted Scene 3 lovehurts

**Lily:I just got this idea, and I just had to tell. What if the boys found out Aric is totally crushing on a girl, but they have no idea who she is, so they spend the entire chapter stalking him and acting like the handicapped spies that they are.**

 **Also, question. Are Millicent and Oliver together? And even if they aren't, could you provide some sort of description of him? It makes it easier to visualize the story.**

 **Alright, Oliver is Tedros' best friend. They were brought to the School together and were both put in the School for Good. They go way back to when they were little, but spent the most time together after Tedros' dad died and his mother left. Oliver's parents became almost like his parents and his role-models and Oliver was basically his brother so they'd do anything for eachother.**

 **If you want me to be real about this, Oliver was only put in because there aren't many boy characters in this story that are students and also Evers.**

 **Oliver has bronde hair which is flicked up into a smart style quiff with caremel-coloured eyes. He has deep dimples and a structured jaw.**

 **His is muscly and spends most of his time in the gym with Tedros. He only wears glasses which are black at home or when he isn't around any girls because he is very secretive about them, yet they make him look very smexy.**

 **He has a funny sense of humour and certainly does like Millicent. They got together after Tedros introduced them the night before he proposed to Agatha.**

 **Here is the dating list if ya wanna know:**

 **Agatha-Tedros**

 **Beatrix-Chaddick**

 **Reena-Nicholas**

 **Millicent-Oliver**

 **?-Aric**

 **You'll find out who that special someone is after this chapter!**

I held her by the hair as I smashed her into a tree, watching blood trickle down her nose.

"That's not the ideal way to treat a lady, Aric." She sighed before turning around and lunging for my neck.

I kicked her away, causing her to fly into a bush. "But it is the right way to treat a beast." I spat, fiddling with my knife.

She was getting to me. I couldn't hate her, as much as I wanted to, all I could think of was how hot she looked when she was fighting.

This wasn't right though, it was wrong. She had someone else, a love too strong for the world to allow. I sighed, shaking my head.

"What's the matter, sweet heart?" She asked, smirking. I stared back at her, now out of it. I couldn't do it anymore, this was too much emotion for me to handle.

What I need was a beer...a cold one. Yes, underage. I am. But when you live in the woods, sometimes that's the best thing you could get.

"Shut up! You good-for-nothing-piece-of-" I was cut off by her sharp words. "Don't you dare say those last words."

I rolled my eyes, my knife still in my hands. "Or what?" I challenged, feeling my game come back. "Or I'll kill you. Aric, you better find your place, your becoming to forward for my liking."

She shot into the air, out of sight. I sighed, looking around for her. She wasn't around here anymore, but I couldn't just leave and go back to what I was doing, she's got many tricks up her sleeve.

I fell to the ground, turning the other way. "Really? Did you really have to do that?" I questioned, jiggling around my knife.

"Yes, I did. Aric you either go big or you go home." I rolled my eyes, fed up with her attitude. "Or maybe, you just don't come and leave everyone the trouble."

"But, Aric," She poured, moving closer. "Then I wouldn't have gotten to do this." She closed her eyes, now inches away from me.

I closed my eyes, trying not to get hypnotized by her sweet sent. I pushed her off, causing her to tumble. I had to get rid of her, no matter how long it took.

I couldn't live with this feeling inside of me, I don't even know what I see in her. She's a villain, an evil soul with a sinister mind. I wanted nothing to do with her.

She charged for me, her red and black dress following me. I pulled out my knife, pointing it at her. I had to end her, probably free everyone and live happily. I had to get her out of my world before things became worse.

It ripped through her skin and she didn't even noticed. Her eyes started to change. flicker from green to dark and then it stopped.

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Not a very nice way to treat your princess, is it?" She whispered harshly, piercing my heart with her words.

I stared down at her, trying to stop myself from crying. "You're not my princess." I breathed out, my voice breaking.

I pulled my knife out, watching her fall on the ground. I didn't know who was hurting more. Her or me? I was oblivious to the answer, but all I knew was that I just killed my one exception.

I slept in the School for Good that night, hoping to get rid of the pain Whig was in my heart, but it wasn't helping.

I sat by the window, sipping my beer as the boys watched me. "Urrh, I don't think this is healthy for you, Aric." Nicholas told me, but I ignored him.

He knew better than to talk to a drink man.

I listened to the door creek open, revealing Oliver. "He's been here for two whole hours..." Chaddick sighed, upset that I had kept him from sleeping.

"Talking the same things over and over and over and over and over and over-" Nicholas cut him off, nudging him in the side. "We get the point."

I chuckled, finally staring at them. I put my beer can down. "Stop that. I'm meant to be all depressed and shit and you're making me laugh."

I looked back to take my beer, but it wasn't there. "Oh, my gosh. Guys, I'm about to have a panic attack!"

Oliver laughed, tossing the beer into the bin. "You're not gonna have a panic attack...you're just an alcoholic."

I growled, getting up and walking towards the bin. I lunged to grab the bottle, but was pushed back by Chaddick.

I sighed with frustration before grabbing him and throwing him to the side. I picked my beer up, putting it to my lips as I looked to see if anything was left.

"That's just ratchet, man." Nicholas sighed, picking up Chaddick. "Why did you do that anyway? He was only trying to help you." Oliver questioned.

I peered down at Chaddick, guilt washing over. "Sorry, man." Chaddick jumped up, shrugging. "I'm gonna go get a snack. You guys want anything?"

"Bring Mr Strong some water, will you?" Oliver joked, making me role my eyes.

"Why are you so angry?" Nicholas asked. I shrugged, "No reason."

"No, tell us. I've got to go sneak food in for Tedros before Sophie returns."

"You don't need to do that, now." I sighed, thanking Chaddick as he passed me a glass of water. "I killed her."

Everyone turned to me, wide eyed, but then they started smiling. "Way to go, man. I always wanted to be the one to kill 'er." Oliver sighed.

There smiled faded when they realised I wasn't smiling along with them. "You're so depressing, why can you not laugh with us? Sometimes its just creepy okay! Yes, I said it-" Chaddick was cut off by my glare. "What the heck, dude."

"You don't...like her, do you?" Nicholas asked. The room was silent and they finally got the message.

"Man, you nasty." Chaddick chuckled, sipping on his soda.

 **New story out: Shades of Cool**

 **Review on this and then check it out:-***

 **I'm not quitting on this one, just trying to make the book grow first do it isn't as hard to do when I can't promote it.**

 **SOPHIE!**

 **SOPHIE IS HIS CRUSH!**

 **Yes, don't be disappointed with me. If you do recall, he did try to kiss her a couple chapters back.**

 **See you guys later and love you. I've got to get back to bed lol, its like 3 in the morning lol.**


	30. Deleted Scene 4 DearTedros

**Remember that letter Sophie wrote for** Tedros earlier, well here it is.

 _Dear Tedros,_

 _It hasn't been too long, has it? But no need to worry because I'm back._

 _How is Agatha doing? Is she well or have I scarred her too much? Is she in good condition? To be honest, her well being does not change the way I feel._

 _Tedros I'm writting to tell you one thing only. I'm coming back. Always keep one eye open for I won't rest until I get what I want._

 _What do I want? Tedros, I want her and we both know it. I wanted her the day you left me for her. What you saw in her, I will never know, but what I do know is that you broke my heart that day._

 _Yes, I only loved you for your looks. I didn't know that you were an evil man. It took me a while to realise you were just out to part Agatha and I._

 _Was that your plan all along? To depart us, to keep us as far away from from eachother as possible. Do you even love Agatha? She loves you, but if your just doing what I think you are, she won't hesitate to come flying back into my arms._

 _Agatha was my friend, Tedros. I loved her more than I would have ever loved anyone in my whole entire life. I needed her, but you took her when I needed her the most._

 _Then he took me, the School Master. He took me under his wing. He sheltered me, he fed me and most of all, he loved me and I grew to love him too._

 _We built this happiness for ourselves, but we knew we couldn't truly have it when you and Agatha were still alive._

 _Then you killed him and you turned my world into dust. I have nothin to live for, no one to talk to and no one to tell how I feel._

 _Tedros you are the worst thing to ever happen to me and that is why I'm informing you to say, I was wrong all along._

 _Agatha was never my nemesis, you were and I was too blind to see it. I wasn't able to realise it in time and you made me try to kill her._

 _I threw her out of a window, I betrayed her, I didn't trust her and I locked her in a dungeon. I gave her no food or water and she was at the verge of dying._

 _But Tedros, you didn't care. You didn't care about any of it. So it's only right if I take her away from you so that she can live happily with me forever._

 _You already know, Sophie._

 **Sorry for not updating, I was only building my other story, but then I got bored and decided to upload this. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

 **Fact: in this story, evil 'cocked an eyebrow' and good 'forrowed their eyebrows'. I just think cocking an eyebrow is way too rude.**

 **That is only because I can't do it and people use it to torment me lol.**


	31. Deleted Scene 5 newbaby

Tedros sat by Agatha as she lay on the medical bed. They both were in the ward for quite a while now, waiting for news from the doctor.

"Agatha don't cry." Tedros sighed, caressing her fingers. Agatha used her other hand to wipe away her tears, sniffling. "I just want to see her."

Tedros sighed. "I know you do. I do, too." He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek which was stained with salty tears.

They sat in silents for a while, enjoying the company of each other.

"Tedros, I'm scared." She blurted out. Tedros frowned. Never in the time they knew each other had Agatha ever muttered those words to him.

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie, he was scared too. "She'll be alright." He sighed, caressing her cheeks.

"What if she never comes back?" She asked, releasing tears again. "Agatha, she's just underweight. That's normal, you were underweight too."

Agatha stared at him, a hint of hope in her eyes. "I just want to hold her." Tedros smiled weakly at her. "And you will."

They watched as the doctor came in, ready to give them the news they were waiting for.

"Doctor!" Tedros got up, clasping Dr. Drews' hand in his. "King Tedros." The doctor greeted. "How is she doing?" He asked.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Not so well, actually."

Tedros gaped, sighing. "Why-um, what's the problem?" He asked Dr. Drew. "She needs a lot of nutrients. What kinds of things did you eat whilst pregnant?"

Agatha sighed, sitting up. "Uh, I don't know. I just ate when I wanted too."

Tedros spoke up. "She ate a lot of take out and fruit." Dr. Drew nodded. "Any vegetables or milk?"

Agatha shook her head. "Not on its own, no. Like, I ate carrot cake and chocolate milk...or tea."

Dr. Drew opened his mouth to speak. "She will get better in the incubator, but that will take up to at least five days to a week."

"A week!?" Tedros exclaimed, unable to turn back and stare at his wife. "Up to a week, maybe less." Dr. Drew breathed out.

"I'll give you a minute and fill out some forms. I'll be back soon."

He walked out, leaving the two worried and dumb-struck. Tedros turned around, staring at Agatha who was already bawling her eyes out.

"I want my baby." She cried, unable to breathe properly. Tedros wrapped his arms around her, listening to her cry.

"Agatha, please stop crying. It won't help any of us." She sniffled, listening to his words. "I just- the first thing a mother should do when she sees her child is hold her. I haven't held her, I haven't even seen what she looks like."

Tedros sighed, thinking about his daughter. "She's beautiful. So cute and tiny." Agatha stiffened. "You've seen her?"

Tedros shook his head. "No, but we can always imagine." This made Agatha smile.

"Maybe she has blue eyes." Agatha thought out loud, causing him to smile. "And blonde hair." He commented back.

Agatha shook her head. "She has to look like me too. Maybe she has brown eyes instead."

"Maybe...maybe she has black hair, like yours instead." Tedros chuckled, fiddling with it. "Maybe."

"We're here!" Tedros exclaimed quietly, holding his child in the baby carrier.

He had decided to take his new daughter to a condo near the hospital, where Agatha was staying so they'd be able to see her easily everyday.

She still hadn't seen her yet and it had been just about more than a week since the little girl was born. Approximately eight days.

Tedros sat the child carrier on the sofa as he sat down next to her. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. She took his index finger, holding it next to her mouth.

"You like fingers, don't you?" Tedros chuckled, gently pulling his finger away. "But fingers are dirty, so you have to stop."

He liked talking to her. He felt as if she was actually listen, even though she couldn't make out what he was saying. She still loved his voice though. Her eyes were always wife open when he spoke.

"We're going to visit mum, today. Fun, huh?" Tedros chuckled, watching her play with her fingers again. She ended up stuffing her whole hand inside her tiny mouth.

Tedros gently pulled it out. "You're going to be a tricky one, aren't you?" He chuckled.

He watched as her foot randomly shot in the air, hitting his chin. He laughed, kissing her foot.

"You're so cute." He listened to her gurgle quietly.

Tedros wouldn't let anyone see her until Agatha did. She was dying just to hold her and see her face. Everyday she'd think of what her daughter looked like and how her new baby would feel about her.

Agatha had stayed in the hospital for a couple days just to get surgery, but today she would be able to get out.

She was so excited, she couldn't even think straight.

"Good afternoon, my queen." Dr. Drew smiled as he came into the ward. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Yesterday, I had a bit of pain, but today I'm fine." He nodded, taking down notes. "Are you sure you're fine?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded. "Alright, you have two visitors coming in."

Agatha beamed, clasping her hands together. "Please rest, my queen. We don't want the pain to come back."

Agatha sighed, resting on the medical bed.

Dr. Drew walked out, escorting Tedros and his little girl into the room. Agatha held her breath in her lungs, her eyes reverting towards the baby carrier.

"Hi, Agatha." He smiled, sensing her excitement. "You wanna see her?" He asked. Agatha nodded, grinning.

She peeked over as Tedros layed the baby carrier on her lap. He detached her from it, placing her in Agatha's arms.

"She's so beautiful..." She whispered, peering into her deep blue eyes which were carbon copies of Tedros'.

The baby smiled, grabbing hold of her fingers and waving it everywhere. She shoved it in her mouth, gaping as Agatha pulled her finger away.

"She really likes my finger."

"She has black hair like you." He pointed out, making her smile. "She does."

"What should we call her, Agatha?" Tedros asked, dry of ideas.

"What about Penelope?"

 **I'm so damn tired, good night London, good night everyone.**


	32. Deleted Scene 6 powerlesscouple

**I know I only said five deleted scenes, but I thought I'd get to 80 reviews by then, but I didn't. So I'm posting other chapters and will try to get above 80.**

 **This chapter takes place just before the first war of Ultraviolence broke out. This will be in Agatha's point of view.**

I hopped down the stairs, my right hand twined with Tedros'. There was no time to turn back and look for her for she could be right behind us ready to strike with all she has.

I brushed past students who were already making their way outside, but stopped as I got caught in a crowd.

Tedros grumbled, pulling his hand away from me. I stared at him, before he snatched a sword from another boy. He took me by the hand again, now in the lead and pulled me along.

He pushed through the crowd, ignoring their comments and shouting. They quieted down each time as they realised who we were.

"If we're going to the tower. we've got to take another direction. The School Master will be expecting us to take the quickest way." Tedros informed, barging the doors open.

I nodded, now out of breath. "Tedros, let me catch my breath first." I sighed, panting. He nodded, watching me rest on the walls of the school.

"Hurry up. Sophie can come out any time now." I nodded, getting up. "It will take her forever to get out, it's really dark."

Tedros chuckled. "You should never underestimate that witch." He smiled, grabbing me by the hand.

We were now inches away from each other. "Tedros?" I questioned, calling out his name. "Yes?" He nodded, responding. "What did she do to you?"

I stared at his bruised forehead and cut lip. His chin was stained with dry blood and his right eyes had blood shot.

"Things I'm never going to talk about, ever," I frowned, gripping onto him. "I'm just glad you're not dead." He chuckled, pushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Me too." I whispered. Tedros sighed, caressing my chin. "Agatha, I missed you. A lot." I smiled weakly. "Tedros, can we not talk about feelings now?"

Tedros shook his head. "I think we do...right now because I know something you don't." I sighed, watching his eyes burn into mine.

"Tedros, please. Later. I don't want her to find us...I don't want to lose you again. Can you please just not talk about this."

"But if I kiss-" I groaned, hands now on my hips. "Seriously, for like the past five minutes all you've been trying to do is snog my face," My serious face faded.

"And as much as I'm flattered, you have to keep your hands away from me." He blushed, pushing his head onto his palms before groaning.

"You're so stubborn, Agatha." He chuckled, grabbing my hand. I shrugged, smiling at him. "That's because I'm-"

I stopped in my tracks and so did Tedros. A breeze had hit me, almost knocking me over. It was as if I was drained from all of my power.

Tedros turned his head to the direction the breeze came from, gritting his teeth. "I knew it..." He mumbled, letting go of my hand.

I turned my head to where he was looking, gaping at the little scenario. I stared at the two as they stood together, lips locked

His hands were wrapped around her waist as his other hand clasped her jaw. She stood, hands wrapped around his shoulders.

I tried to resist the anger which was boiling in my blood. I bit my lip, unable to take my eyes off the pair. I stared, my face emotionless.

Tedros took me by the wrist, swinging me the other direction. "Where are we going?" I panted, trying to catch up with him.

"We're going to the tower. Maybe we can get there before they do..." I groaned, already out of breath. "We've got to make sure we are hidden. Anyone can find us through these trees." He informed.

"They can fly, ya know." I interrupted. "That is actually true...we better hide in those trees." I nodded, gasping as Tedros took me by the waist.

He pulled me along into the bushes. I groaned, slapping him. "Hey!" I giggled, regaining control over my body as he let go.

"You should be thanking me." He chuckled, towering me as he got up. "Woah. Okay, thank you, Prince Tedros of Camelot."

He smirked, hands twined with mine. "You are welcome." He nodded, twirling me around. "I like how we are able to have fun even though we can die at any moment."

He chuckled. "Don't say that. Think...positive." I nodded. "Right."

I jumped, falling into Tedros' arms as two figures appeared in front of us. I got up, instantly. My smile fell and turned into a frown, a disgusted one.

"Great to see you again, Agatha." She spoke up, smirking. I held her chin high, hands twined with Tedros. No longer was I going to take her rubbish, for now we were no different to each other and she no longer had power against me. "Really? Because its the opposite for me." I snarled.

She narrowed my eyes. I watched as The School Master grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?" He asked. Tedros rolled his eyes. "Actually, we were heading your way, old man."

I grinned, watching The School Master's face grow darker and his glare harden.

"At least he's actually doing something with his life." Sophie pushed her hand forward, showing off her engagement ring. I stared down at it, swollowing hard. I never would have thought they'd unite like this.

I wasn't jealous...not at all, just...suprised.

"Aww, Agatha. You want one?" Syre smirked, narrowing his eyes. Tedros scoffed. "One step at a time. Because of you I can't even kiss her." I bit my lip, recalling what I had said earlier.

I looked up at him, not knowing what he was talking about. "Walking in the woods is a dangerous things, love birds." Sopheie grinned, flames lighting up in her palms.

I swallowed again, wracking my brain for a spell. Tedros drew out his sword, standing in front of me. I smiled, feeling protected for the first time in months.

I grabbed his shirt, hoping that I would stay with him forever.

"It was wrong to play with a master and a queen, Agatha. You should have just left when you got the chance." The School Master smirked, causing Tedros to growl.

He hurled a blue streak at Tedros, who was moved out of the way. It hit the ground. causing a big explosion. All the animals in the area, escorted themselves away from their houses.

I gasped, watching the animals flee. I stared at Tedros who was relieved to be alive "There's more where that came from!" Sophie informed, throwing a pink ball at me. I hesitated, putting up my gold shield, shielding herself from the spell she would cast on me.

"You can't even fight? How pathetic." She laughed, causing me to break into sweats. "Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Feast on this, my queen."

I conjured up a gold spell, hurling it at her.

She swivelled the other way, but the spell was too quick. I blasted her into a tree, causing her to slowly hitting the ground. I grimaced, getting back up.

She conjured up a pink spell and thrust it at me, causing me to be sent flying. "Agatha!" Tedros grabbed onto my hand, pulling me towards him before I hit herself.

I gaped, resting in his arms.

Syre laughed. "That's enough of play. Time to say your good-byes." He thrust his hands up, watching as tree men rose from the earth.

I screamed, running towards Tedros as Tedros watched in horror. I stared at Sophie who just watched in amusment as she walked towards Syre.

The trees separated us, one grabbing me and one grabbing Tedros. I gasped, running for Tedros. "Nooo!" I cried as my fingers left his.

Tedros struggled in the tree, growling as his sword was flung onto the ground. It dug into the soil, only showing the handle.

Almost in tears, I conjured up the biggest spells I could think of and flung them at the trees.

"I can't watch this." Syre sighed, getting ready to throw another spell at us. I watched as Sophie smirked, conjuring up a pink spell in her hands.

"Let's aim then." She flung at me whilst The School Master hurled at Tedros. I gasped, trying to hold up my shield but I was too late.

I cried as the spell grabbed onto my chest, pushing itself in. I groaned as I listened to my bones crack.

"Agatha!" Someone cried. I wasn't able to make out who it was or who anyone was. I let my final tears escape as I felt sleep wash over me.

 **How did you like that? Now you know what it was like for Agatha in the first one.**

 **Okay, question:**

 **I had an idea where I could either write about how Tedros felt in the first battle or how clueless Agatha felt in the last battle.**

 **Which one do you want me to post next?**

 **Write a comment down below telling me how you feel about his story and the answer to my question.**


End file.
